Naruto Uzumaki: The Ultimate Prankster
by personazero
Summary: After the war Naruto was sent to another world. A world were Hope and Despair are in constant battle with one another. What can the presence of one blonde do to change the events that lead up to The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. Time to find out. A/U Trying for 15 reviews for the first chapter if reached the next chapter will be released quickly
1. Chapter 1

**Well someone asked me to do this story and here it is.**

 **This is what happen's when Naruto changes the events.**

 **This first chapter is introduction mainly.**

 **But for the first chapter its to get everyone ready for the story.**

 **so anyway on with the chapter.**

 **People if we reach 15 reviews I will get the next chapter out within 2 weeks**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy.**

On one rooftop was a young teen resting under the peaceful bright day. The rooftop of the building belonged to the prestige school known as Hope's Peak Academy. Hope's Peak Academy is an exclusive, government-sanctioned school that only accepted students with exceptional abilities. The campus is in the center of a large city, where it appears quite prominent.

The young male that was using the rooftop as a resting place was dress in the Hope Peak Academy uniform for males. The personal customization he had done to his uniform was that instead of the brown tie, he choose to replaced it with a orange tie. The only other difference he besides the different color of tie was that his right arm was covered in bandage wrappings. While he wasn't a fan of the uniform but he knew that he had didn't have much choice when it comes to the school rules.

Placing his wrapped covered hand over his eyes he peaked under his hand to look at the beautiful sky. The clouds were hovering just above him giving him a nice shady place to keep on resting. Just as he was about to let himself drift off to slumber land. Someone decided to ruined his peaceful mood.

 ***Bang***

Someone had decided to knocked the door leading to the roof down. Turning his head to the side to see who had ruined his peaceful mood. His blues slowly trailed up to see who his mysterious guest was. Ruruka Ando was the one who had kicked the door down.

Ruruka Ando, is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 76th, with her title being Ultimate Confectioner. Ruruka is a woman about 18. She has lilac eyes, short strawberry blonde hair, and a petite, cheerful appearance. Ruruka wore the standard Academy uniform with fur trimming. She also wore a pink hat and a green ribbon with strawberries on the ends.

And at this very moment she seem irritated at the young man. And for the young man trying to relax he knew that meant he wasn't going to getting any relaxation.

"Naruto! What do you think your doing up here?!" Ruruka yelled at the resting teen. Naruto lazily turned his head at her wondering why she was yelling at him. Behind her, he notice that two figures were quickly following right behind her. He knew who the two were and wasn't surprise that they were nearby.

One was a male known as Sonosuke Izayoi. Within Hope's Peak Academy's he was in class 76th, with Sonosuke's title being The Ultimate Blacksmith. He has a tall, lean build, with pale blonde hair, sharp brown eyes, pale skin and a serious expression. He wears a red trench coat, over the standard uniform. With him finishing off his outfit with dark red finger-less gloves, baggy black pants and dark brown boots.

And the second person was a female known as Seiko Kimura. Within Hope's Peak Academy's she was in Class 76th, with her title being the Ultimate Pharmacist. She is a short woman with purple eyes and a sickly complexion. She has a pale grey hair and a respirator mask covering her mouth that also hid the fact that she had braces. She also wear the standard female uniform of Hope's Peak Academy with a purple vest and a brown belt.

All three having known each other since they were little kids. At least that's what they told him when he was first getting to know them about a year ago. Naruto could see that the three didn't have the best type of friendship, but he wasn't going to say that to the three friends were they were his only friends.

"I was trying to rest here Ruruka." Naruto let out a tired sigh, as he slowly stood up. He knew that's she wasn't going to allow him any rest. His answer seem to only make the baker angrier. Stomping towards the spiky blond she pointed a finger in his face.

"Rest? Rest?! Today is your Entrance Ceremony! And you're choosing to skip it! Just so that you'll get a little nap!" Ruruka voice was raising with every word.

"...Yes?..."

Ruruka didn't like his answer one bit. Being the type of lady that was controlled by her emotion's she did the one thing that she felt was right for the current situation. She stomp on his foot. Hard.

"Owe!" Now the blond was hoping around on one foot glaring at the strawberry blonde. She gave a huff before walking away from the blond. Sonosuke knowing that his girlfriend would have plenty to say about what Naruto just did followed after her. Hoping that some way that he could calm her down. Maybe not, but it was worth a try.

"Um, Naruto..." A quite voice made the blond stopping hopping on one foot. Seiko look like she had a sad expression. "Ruruka only does what she does cause she cares for you."

"I know..." Naruto was grateful for his three friends, even with there odd ways of showing affection. "But she didn't have to try to break my foot."

"She's just worries for you." Seiko twiddle with her thumbs worried that she was over stepping her boundaries. "She was angry that you couldn't enter the same year as us and because of that she just wants to make sure that you have gain some friends with your class." She quickly explain the reason behind Ruruka mood.

"I'm happy that she cares for me but..."

"But?"

"She doesn't have to worry about me." For the blond he didn't like making people sad nor did he enjoy hearing that someone was worrying about him. At one point he would of been jumping out of his clothes at hearing that someone was worrying about him, but he wasn't that person anymore, not since coming to this world.

"Please Naruto," Seiko voice sounded as if she was begging. "for my sake and Ruruka can you at least attempt to try and become friends with your class."

Naruto didn't like that fact that he made a friend of his beg him to become friendly with his classmates. In fact he felt like a low life for making her doing that. His past self would of punch his lights out for making a friend cry.

"Okay, I'll try."

 *** After the Entrance Ceremony***

"Alright class its time for the formal introduction. I am Kizakura, Koichi Kizakura. And I am a alumni from this school. My title was the Ultimate Talent Scout. All I can say is that it's a great site too see all 16 students attending class." He stated.

Koichi is a relaxed-looking man with blue eyes and ragged blond hair. He has a pencil-thin mustache and goatee. Dressed in a white tuxedo, with a green undershirt and black vest top, with a blue, almost gray tie. He also wore a white hat with a black decoration going around the circumference, near the flappy bit.

"Oh my." A energetic voice comment on. Happy to being in a Japanese school. Koichi turned his attention to the person who spoke.

"Well I guess you'll be the first to introduce yourself."

"My name is Sonia Nevermind. I am the Ultimate Princess. I am a princess of Novoselic which is a small European monarchy." Sonia is a tall, young woman with long blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She wore the standard issued school uniform with a brown vest over her white dress shirt. She also wore a brown hairband with a four-leaf clover on the right side of her hair, black thigh highs, and brown loafers.

"Not to be rude but you introduce yourself wrong for our custom's. Normally we introduce ourselves with our last name first." A voice commented on Sonia introduction. Seeing that everyone attention turned to the person who talk, that person knew that they might as well introduce themselves to the rest.

"Tsumiki, Mahiru. I am known as the Ultimate Photographer. Even though my photo's are nothing special." She muttered the last part to herself. Mahiru Koizumi, has dark red hair in a bobbed cut, green eyes, and a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks. She wore the standard uniform with black knee length socks and the same color shoes.

"There was nothing wrong with Princess Sonia introduction!" A loud voice shouted for the defense for the princess. Now everyone attention was on that person.

"Soda, Kazuichi. If anything breaks on you come to me. I am after all the Ultimate Mechanic." He boosted about himself. He wore a blue jumper and a cap. Kazuichi's hair is dyed hot pink and is somewhat badly layered. However, he covers said bad layering up with the gray beanie he wears. In addition to his punk rock appearance, he has thin eyes with hot pink prescription color contacts on them at all times. Above his eyes, his thin, pronounced eyebrows nearly touch his hairline. His teeth are sharp, giving him an intimidating grin. He also has earrings, the right one having a plus sign and the left one having a minus sign.

"Speaking of breaking, if you're not feeling well you can come to me. I am Ultimate Nurse. And my name is Tsumiki, Mikan." She meekly introduce herself, not comfortable with all the attention on her. She has long, choppy, dark purple hair that is cut unevenly. She has light, greyish-purple eyes. There is a beauty mark under her left eye's corner. She wore Hope's Peak Academy uniform. She had a band-aid on her right cheek and bandages wrapped around her right leg and left knee.

"Shut up piggy! No one was talking to you!" A angry child like voice yelled at Mikan. The yelling cause Mikan to weakly mutter an apology as she tried to cover herself.

"I'm sorry Saionji."

"Since the pig said my name I guess I will introduce myself now. I am Saionji, Hiyoko. I am Ultimate Traditional Dancer." She is a very petite girl with long, blonde hair that is generally seen tied into curved twin tails. At first sight, her voice and her appearance don't give off the air of a high schooler at all. She has gold eyes and keeps her hair up with two hair-ties, both of which consist of a green ribbon with a cat face in the middle. Hiyoko is dressed in an orange, traditional furisode kimono with a white floral print pattern, and a green obi sash which is tied around her waist and secured with a bow at the back.

"My turn! My turn! Mioda, Ibuki is the name! Being the Ultimate Musician is my jam." She is a pale girl with pink eyes. With her hair being long multi-colored hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which is tied into two oni horns on the top of her head. Both of her ears have six needle earrings and an earlobe gauge. She also has three piercing's under the left side of lip and black nail polish. Ibuki also has a long scar tattoo with stitches on her left thigh. She wore a white button up dress shirt with a pink tie that has light pink-colored x's, a black pleated skirt with a thin belt, a blue scrunchy on her right wrist; a yellow spiked bracelet on her left, two black rings on her left hand and black thigh highs with white skeletal markings on them. She also wore the same necklace and shoes. Her shoes are white, with blue shoelaces on the right one and pink shoelaces on the left one.

"Yes, keep on jumping. Let me see those bouncy beauties go up and down." A perverted voice said, watching how Ibuki was bouncing in her seat. Everyone looked at him in disgust not understanding how he could be perverted in the open.

"Well since everyone is looking at me like I am so dirty meat might well introduce myself. Hanamura, Teruteru. There is no dish out there that I can't cook for I am Ultimate Cook." He finished his introduction. He has a plump body, and wears a classic chef outfit. It is composed of a white apron with a red undershirt, a red handkerchief/scarf around his neck. A small chef's hat sits on his head. He has dark brown hair all over that is styled in a pompadour that noticeably leans to the left, and constantly carries around a comb to fix his hair.

"Meat! Meat!" A female voice commented as. Everyone turned to the source and saw that the lady was drooling from her mouth at the thought of meat? They were not sure if she was hungry or not.

"Oh I am Owari, Akane. And to this school I am the Ultimate Gymnast." She is a tall young woman with an athletic, curvaceous physique. She has tan skin, brown eyes, and unkempt, long chestnut hair. Akane wears a short-sleeved white shirt with the top few buttons undone, exposing a large amount of cleavage. The bottom button also appears undone, exposing her navel when she moves quickly. She also wears a red miniskirt and cream-colored loafers with no socks.

"If you're the Ultimate Gymnast then you have to keep yourself in tip top shape! Don't get lazy just because you found a chief that could cook anything!" A male shouted at Akane. "I Nidai, Nekomaru swear on my honor as the Ultimate Team Manager." He is a very tall, muscular man with black hair. He wears a white tank top under a black gakuran, as well as blue tracksuit pants and sandals. He has chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and emits a blue electric aura from his eyes. Nekomaru has two scars running from the top of his both eyes downwards in their own directions. He also has a towel tucked into the back of his pants.

"Fool! That is no one to introduce yourself. This is how you introduce yourself. I am Tanaka, Gundham. No mere mortal can speak my name for I am Tanaka the Forbidden One. I am the Ultimate Breeder for those who wish to understand who I am." For everyone they found it odd that after his introduction a dozen hamsters appeared from his clothes.

Gundham's skin tone is noticeably pale and greyish compared to the other characters, which could suggest that he doesn't get out much. His head appears to be shaved from the neck up to his temple, where the rest of his hair seems to be slicked back with the exception of a poof of hair in the middle that sticks up and is fairly curly. His hair color is black with pale grey streaks through it. This may either be due to bleaching his hair or a melanin deficiency known as poliosis, giving him several 'Mallen streaks'. Interestingly, Gundham has no eyebrows He has grey eyes, but his right eye has a red contact lens. He also has a greyish scar tattoo that runs down the left side of his face and through his left eye. His entire left arm, at least up to the elbow, is completely covered in bandages, presumably due to injuries that he received while taking care of or calming down his hamsters. His 'Hell Hound Earring' hangs from his right ear, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand (pointer and middle). He wore Hope's Peak Academy's uniform, but still had the same scarf, shirt, belt and boots. Instead of one Hell Hound Earring, he had one on each ear.

"This is not an anime. There is no reason you should be shouting. Mitarai, Ryota is my name. And my talent is that I am the Ultimate Animator." He gave them a short introduction about himself not seeing a point on going any further about himself. He had fair skin tone and short, light brown hair, hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. He wore the Hope's Peak Academy uniform with a green tie. And no one wanted to commented on it but he was on the heavy side as it seem like his uniform was ready to burst.

"The name Kuzuryu, Fuyuhiko. And I am the Ultimate Yakuza." Fuyuhiko didn't want to say anymore about himself due to his talent. He is a slim man known for having a refined face, sometimes coming off as baby face . Because of his rather fairly shorter build, Fuyuhiko generally presents an overly aggressive demeanor to assert that he is, in fact, a tough gangster. He has a dusty blond crew cut hair, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bridge of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the right side. His eyes are gold, and he has permanent blush marks on both cheeks. Befitting his title, Fuyuhiko dresses in traditional yakuza fashion: well-tailored suits. In the game, he wears a two-piece suit consisting of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie is brown-black with an animal skull emblem on it, and he wears black dress shoes with a platform heel. On his left lapel is a pin that is in the shape of the emblem of the Kuzuryu family, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand.

"I am Pekoyama, Peko the Ultimate Swordsman." And like the person before her, she kept her introduction short and too the point. She has long, silver hair that she ties up into two braids on either side of her head with white ribbons securing each braid at the top, and two red ties to hold each braid together at the bottom. Her eyes are also bright red. Peko also wears thin framed rectangular glasses. She is constantly seen carrying her shinai (bamboo sword) around with her in a dark turquoise sheath/wrap with a silver/white design on the back. She wore Hope's Peak Academy, standard uniform without the blazer. She also wore black ribbons in her hair, along with the black tights and black shoes.

"I guess it's my turn. Nanami, Chiaki. People know me as the Ultimate Gamer." She has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip, in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga, on the left side of her bangs and has pale pink eyes. Chiaki wears the uniform of Hope's Peak, on top of a cream colored hoodie, and a white shirt with a red ribbon tied to its collar. Her leg-wear consists of a pair of black thigh high socks and white loafers.

"So much hope and talent in one room. It brings tears of joy in my eyes." Everyone stared at the person talking as if he was a weirdo. " I am truly blessed to be around all these talents. I guess my talent as the Ultimate Lucky Student has finally changed. Oh yes my name is Komaeda, Negito." While he might of been known as the Ultimate Lucky Student his luck can be a curse, flipping between wildly extreme good luck and bad luck. He wore the standard Hope's Peak Academy uniform with red and green striped sweater vest. He is tall and skinny young man. He has messy shoulder-length hair, light grey-green eyes, and sickly pale skin. His hair is described as resembling that of a corpse's, appearing whiter as it gets closer to the scalp. He has mostly white hair, with some reddish/brown hair at the tips.

"I guess since I am the last one it's time for me to introduce myself. I am Uzumaki, Naruto. And this school gave me the title the Ultimate Prankster." Naruto didn't feel like being a chatty person even if he was the last person to be introduce. He had no reason to say anything else other then his name and title.

"Alright since everyone introduce themselves now I guess its time for me to say some of the rules about attending class. You do not have to attended class as long as you are finding ways to improve your talents..." Naruto zone out as Koichi told them all about the school rules and exceptions.

 ***Three days later***

It only has been three days since the start of the school year and as of right now nothing had happen. In fact class 77-B hadn't done much in terms of there studies. The reason behind that was their homeroom teacher Koichi had come into class nursing a hangover everyday after there first day. While they were told there studies were not important, it did bore everyone watching there teacher trying to recover from a hangover and them not truly doing anything in till class was over.

"Okay, class..." Koichi groaned out, and once again everyone saw the signs that he was nursing a hangover. "...free Period. Do whatever you want, just make sure your not that loud about it." He weakly told them as he tired to nurse the banging that was happening inside his head. Any normal student would be happy at a free period but for one, he was not happy.

For the blond, he felt that he just had enough. Grabbing his school bag he stood up and started to walk towards the door. His action didn't go un-notice.

"Where are you going?" Mahiru question.

"Any where but here." That seem to confuse the redhead along with the rest of his classmates. "He told us that we don't have to be here unless we want to. And you can see that he has no interest in teaching us anything. I am not going to stay here wasting my time watching a old drunk every day if I feel that my time would be better off some where else."

Everyone stared at the blond, feeling that there was some truth to his words. Since day one they had yet to learn one single thing and while it was only the first week of school they had felt that seeing there teach drunk was going to be a normal occurrence. No one said anything to Naruto not sure if they're was a way to keep him from leaving. Not even there teacher seem to want to get in the middle of this. Maybe because he didn't want anything to stop his recovery.

Seeing that no one had anything left to say, Naruto, left the classroom. Unknown to the blond he was the one to start a chain of events that would effect the entire classroom. The next day Naruto and Akane didn't show for class. And slowly one by one the students of class 77-B didn't show up for there classes.

 ***Two weeks later***

It had been two weeks since the majority of class 77-B decided that they were better off spending there time perfecting there talents then going to there class. Unknown to everyone that was skipping there classes they were given a new assistant. That person name is Chisa Yukizome a former student of the school.

Chisa Yukizome, title during her time at Hope's Peak Academy was the Ultimate Housekeeper. She is a young, fairly tall and smiling woman, who comes across very cheerful and friendly. She has large green eyes and brown hair almost always tied into a ponytail. A small part of hair on the right side of her head is curled. And like her title she was wearing a light blue skirt suit with a white dress shirt underneath, with a apron over her dress, apparently a habit from her days as a housekeeper. Interestingly, she also carries around a pair of Wakizashi as part of this attire.

And at this very moment Chisa was on a mission. What was the mission? Simple to bring back the 12 students that were no longer attending her class back to her class. Out of 16 students only 5 were still attending. That alone sadden the Ultimate Housemaid as she felt that high school was the last time that a person can enjoy being a young adult. So far her mission was successful as she found 11 out of 12 but she was still having a hard time finding the Ultimate Prankster. She was force to head back to her classroom to ask her students a simple question.

"Do any of you know where Uzumaki lives?" That one question caught everyone by surprise as no one ever got to know the spiky blond. He was the first to stop coming to class along with being the least known out of everyone. The entire class shook there heads.

"None of you know where Mr.. Uzumaki lives?" Again everyone answer with a simple 'no'. "That is so sad. As classmates you should get to know everyone while you can. The bonds that you create in school are some of the most important."

"Its not that we didn't want to know him. Its because..." Sonia didn't know how to answer the teacher. She at the same time didn't want Chisa to know that Naruto was the first one to walk away from the class.

"Naruto was the first one to stop coming to class." Fuyuhiko answered for the princess. Feeling that she didn't have it in her heart to get someone in trouble. He for one didn't care one way or another if the prankster got into trouble. But he felt that Chisa deserve to know the truth.

"That is unacceptable!" Chisa nearly shouted, making everyone in the class stop cleaning and stare at the blond. "I will find him!" Chisa didn't say anything else as she left the classroom to find the prankster.

"So does that mean we can go home now?" Hiyoko asked out loud, surprise at the energy there teacher still had at the end of the day.

Chisa ran towards the one person who she felt that might know where the missing blond was at. On a side note she has forgetting that as a teacher she could just look up his records to find out his address. Finding the bench that some students were found talking to a certain individual would normally be seated. And just as she believed the second person she was looking for was at the bench.

Kazuo Tengan.

He was the former headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy as well as the school's advisor after his retirement. Kazuo is an elderly man with silver, upset hair and orange-brown eyes. He has a mustache and beard, and very sullen face. He also wears glasses, a jacket, with a white dress shirt along with a red tie and a black vest. He wears black pants and brown slippers.

"Mr.. Tengan! The very person I was looking for." Chisa stated as she strolled towards the elderly man. Tengan smiled at seeing a former student greeting him. Being the kind man he was, he truly enjoyed when ever he saw a former student coming to him for advice.

"Ms. Yukizome, what do I owe this pleasure."

"Mr.. Tengan, by any chance have you seen one of my students come by here?" Chisa knew it was a long shot to ask her former headmaster if he saw her missing student. It seem odd to think that he might of saw the prankster but for as long as she could remember students always ended up at this bench asking for advice for there daily lives. She was no expectation.

"You're going to have to give me more details on who this missing student is." Kazuo let out a light chuckle knowing that she was all focus on the task and forgot some minor details.

"He's a spiky blond about 6'1. Has whisker's on his cheeks. Goes to Hope's Peak Academy." Chisa didn't know how to described a person she had never met. She remember some of the details from his files but not everything.

"Ah, you mean Mr.. Uzumaki." Chisa gained a large smiled, happy that she might get some help from the elder. "I am familiar with the young man you are speaking about. And I can say that you won't be able to find him at all for the rest of the day." He calmly told her, slightly frowning at her sadden face.

"Can you at least tell me where I can find him for tomorrow?" Chisa was sadden to hear that she couldn't find the blond after a day of searching for everyone. She was still determine to have the rest of the class back by tomorrow. She wanted them to bond with one another.

"I can tell you that he will be in class tomorrow."

"How do you know that?" While happy that she was getting the blond in the classroom tomorrow she wanted to know how the elderly man was going to make that happen. No one in class had any way to contact him, and yet he did.

"Please take a seat." Chisa walked over to him and took the seat next to him. Wondering what he was going to tell her now. "The young man you are looking for, you do know he is the Ultimate Prankster?"

"I might of forgetting that little detail..." Chisa sleeplessly said, scratching her checking embarrass that she could forget her student talent. In her defense she did have to remember all 16 students talents along with there names and any other important detail about their lives.

"Well as the Ultimate Prankster he will be the hardest one to find unless he wants to be found. For a prankster being found in the middle of a prank is the worst possible outcome for them. And for young Naruto he is no exception to this rule."

"Wait are you telling me he is in the middle of a prank?"

"Heh, no. That young lad just didn't want to be found in till he felt that he was needed. And with you actually wanting to teach all this young talents I am sure that he will show up tomorrow."

"But how do you know that he will show?"

"Simple. He lives with me. I am the one who enrolled him into the school."

 ***The next day***

It was the start of the day. Chisa Yukizome, was happy that all the students that she rounded up were all in class today. But she was slightly sadden that Naruto was not in the classroom like Tengan had said he was going to be. Maybe being the first to leave meant that he wasn't going to come back at all.

"Well seeing how almost everyone is here." Chisa didn't get to finish her sentence as the door to her classroom open up. Everyone was surprise too see that the blond prankster was the one walking through the door. For the Ultimate's they believed that Chisa was successful on bringing the blond back. For there teacher, she was happy that the blond did show for class. But she felt that the blond was in need of punishment.

"Sorry I am-"

Chisa didn't allow him to finish what he was saying as she drew out her Wakizashi to scare the spiky blond. But as she was getting the blade close to his throat, she was disarm before she realize what had happen. Everyone was staring at the scene in front of them with wide eyes. In front of them they saw that there teacher was knocked down to her knee's and had her Wakizashi in the blond hands. With one blade pushed to her throated and the other ready to pierce the back of her skull.

"Dude! Calm down." Kazuichi attempted to calm the blond down. Everyone else didn't know what to say, out of fear that if they said one thing wrong he might use the blade to end her life. Unknown to everyone, Chisa, forced a reflexes from the blond when she charged at him with the blade in hand.

"Gotcha." Naruto let out a light left trying to defuse the situation knowing full well that what he just did look very dangerous for everyone. Did he mean to pull the blade out on Chisa. No! But as a former ninja his reflexes kicked in. Looking around he saw that everyone was letting out a nervous chuckle's.

"Sir," Peko sitting behind Fuyuhiko whisper to her childhood friend. He didn't say anything but did lean back to hear what Peko needed to say. "the way he moved was the way of a killer." Fuyuhiko stared at the blond and teacher wondering if what Peko had said had truth behind it. He knew that Peko was looking out for his safety but there was nothing to worry about... For now.

"Sorry about that," Naruto helped the young teacher back to her feet and handed her back her weapon, "I don't know what overcame me." He hoped that he could savage the situation before everyone thought he was a crazy man. He didn't know if there was any good reason to explained his reflexes.

"Its fine young man... Just don't do that again." Chisa didn't want to show it but when she felt the blade being pressed against her throat she feared that her life was going to come to a end. She didn't want to show her fear in front of her students. But when someone had a blade pressed against your throat it was going end up showing.

"Understand. I am Uzumaki, Naruto. The Ultimate Prankster." Naruto extended his arm out to shake hands with the teacher.

"Nice to meet you. I am your teacher Yukizome, Chisa." And with that she extended her hand and shook hands with the prankster. This would mark the first step on the journey to finding hope.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **What did you think**

 **leave me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So before the story begins just have to say it Thank you for all that review.**

 **Thank you all for helping me reach the goal.**

 **Since this chapter is about 11 thousand words can I get double the reviews?**

 **So that means can I get 30 reviews, lets find out.**

 **Help me reach the goal.**

 **Before I began time to answer some questions.**

 **Naruto not looking/ acting like the Ultimate Prankster**

 **simple answer Naruto at the moment is a self pity party about being sent to a new world. This will change in the future.**

 **where is Kirigiri Kyouko?**

 **simple answer she is a underclass man, since Naruto is in his first year Kirigiri has not come to the school yet.**

 **Well time for the chapter to begin.**

 **Chapter 2: Hopefully they bond.**

A full day had pass since class 77-B had fully come back as class. Their acting homeroom teacher Chisa couldn't be happier. Now she just needed to find a way for her students to bond with one another. At this very moment, Chisa, was happily humming to herself. She felt that found a good way to break the ice for her students to start to get to know one another. But she had one problem. How to spilt the students into equal groups. With 16 student's that was a hard enough of task. But at the same time she also had one another issue. And that was splitting the group with people that didn't cause too much conflict.

While she believed that her students were not violent, she also knew that a clash of personalities could be dangerous at such an early stage with her students. After thinking about her problem for several more minutes, it finally dawn on her. She finally found a perfect way to spilt everyone equally and not cause some or none at all conflicted. A large grin formed on her face as she believed she found the perfect combo's. Now all she had to do was wait for tomorrow to spring her plan into action. Taking a second to look at the calendar she saw that she would have to wait more then just a few hours. It was Friday night, and Hope Peak Academy only had classes from Monday through Friday. Oh well...

 ***Monday morning***

"Morning everyone!" Chisa happily greeted everyone in her homeroom. In return they all greeted her back with there own way. Her plan was about to being and she couldn't be anything but excitable. With the large grin on her face that seem close too splitting her face into two, she quickly started writing on the white board behind her. Everyone watched as she wrote on the board.

Bonding week!

No School for the entire of the Week!

Everyone looked at the board with confused expression. For someone who wanted them to always come to class, now here she was giving them a entire week off? And what is the deal with Bonding week?

"I know what you're all thinking. And yes I am giving you the entire week to bond with one another." Everyone still kept there confused expression's. Didn't she see that people could do whatever they wanted instead of hanging out with one another. Before anyone could voice there opinion, Chisa, beat them all to the punch. "I know that so of you are thinking couldn't we just blow off a weekend of getting to know one another and just do what ever I wanted? And you would be wrong! For the entire week I have spilt up each person with another person to hang out with per each day."

Again the class felt that there was a fault in her plan?

"Before any of you say anything I have found a way to ensure that all of you hang out with one another. You have to write a report about the five people you hang out with along with attaching a photo of you two together hanging. That's mean's I expected five photo's for each of your report." Chisa was not a fool. She wanted them to become friends and she felt that this was the best way to do so. "After getting your list of whom you're hanging out with for the week you are free to take off for the rest of the week."

No one argued with her. They didn't know how to argue with her. At the same time they also knew that she wanted them to truly enjoy there highschool years before entering the adult life. And just like that there entire week was set for them.

After everyone receive there papers telling them who they would be hanging out with everyone looked down to see who they were going to spend there week with. For the blond, Naruto, he was dreading who he was going to be with. On his paper it read.

 _Day one: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_

 _Day two: Mahiru Koizumi_

 _Day three: Gundham Tanaka_

 _Day four: Ibuki Mioda_

 _Day five: Sonia Nevermind_

While Naruto didn't have anything against the five he was ask to bond with in this week, he did feel a small headache form. Letting out a sigh, he started to walk towards the person he was going to be spending the rest of the day with. Might as well get this week over with. Something just hit him.

When did he start hating being around people? Didn't he always wanted to be friends with everyone and get along with everyone? Why now did it feel like he no longer wanted to do so? When did his personality change? These were the thoughts going through the blond head as he was walking towards the young Yakuza.

Fuyuhiko was not feeling any different about being forced to hang out with random people. Even if they were his classmates.

"Who are you going to be spending the day with Kuzuryu-sama?" Peko whisper too her childhood friend.

"Uzumaki..." He angrily told her. He had nothing against the prankster, but he didn't have any reason to want to be around the prankster. He had nothing against his teacher for believing that this would cause so friendship between others, this was just something he wouldn't do willingly.

"Who do you have Peko?"

"Owari-san." The young Yakuza grumbled to himself. As the future leader of the Kuzuryu Clan he didn't have much free time. Most of his free time was used on how to lead his clan. Not how to be a kid his age. Which meant that he wasn't used to having people outside of his clan being around him.

Peko closed her eyes surprise that they're chosen partners for the day were random. What could the Prankster and Yakuza get out it if they hung out with one another. And what could the Swordsman and Gymnast get out of it too?

"Hello, Kuzuryu-san." Fuyuhiko looked up and saw that the spiky blond was now standing in front of him. Akane was following behind him. He return the greeting knowing that there was no way out of this. "Owari! Uzumaki! Peko! We're going to my home to watch films!" Fuyuhiko told them, not giving them much of a choice. Peko didn't say anything knowing there was no point to doing so. While the other two had blank expression surprise that they were going to his house.

While the plan might of been to watch films, the universe, didn't seem to agree with that plan. How did the universe screw up such a easy day? Well...

"Hey! You blond bastard! You were the one who took all are money!" Three members of the Kuzuryu Clan yelled at the blond prankster. Naruto raised an eyebrow, surprise that these two were part of the Yakuza. And the three students that were also with Naruto, had confused expression's.

"Hey! Put the guns away!" Fuyuhiko shouted at his underlings. He didn't want to spend the day cleaning up a dead body.

"Boss! You don't know what he did to us." Underling one shouted at the short Yakuza leader. The other two nodded their heads, not at all happy that there robber was right in front of them.

"They're my guest!" Fuyuhiko was not in the mood to deal with this problem. Looking at the corner of his eye he saw that Naruto was letting out a large yawn. Now seeing the blond acting as if nothing was wrong only pissed him off. Didn't he see that he was in danger?

"Uzumaki what did you do to my man!" If he didn't seem to act interest, he might as well find out what had happen. Maybe let his man rough up the prankster a bit. Just to remind him not to mess with the Kuzuryu Clan.

"These are your man?" His answer was a low growl. "Oh if I had known maybe I wouldn't have token there clothes with there money. Hey don't give me that angry look. Well a few weeks back I was minding my own business..."

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Alright man today we challenge that bitch who cheats in all of her gumbling matches." Underling one told the two, as they were getting ready to leave a local ramen stand. The other two nodded there heads, ready to take out that gothic lolita who always seem to take all there money. Getting ready to finish there meal they all stood up and slam there cash onto the stand._

 _That was there fast mistake._

 _As soon as they slammed the money wad onto the stand it cause the pile of ramen bowls to loss there balance. As they shock they slowly fell down, on too the person sitting by the pile to be hit by the bowls. As the bowls came crashing down one fell down and slam into the bowl that the person was eating from causing the bowl to go flying up and hit the ground._

 _Being hit by the bowls didn't bother the person. What did was the fact that his ramen was lost to him. And by ow anyone could figure out that it was Naruto who lost a bowl of ramen. And anyone that knew him, knew that making him loss his ramen was one of the worst things you could do to him._

 _"Hey you owe me a bowl of ramen!" Naruto got into the face of the underlings, a clear pissed expression on his face._

 _"Who care's kid. Go cry to someone who cares." They tried to shoo him away. Second mistake on there part._

 _"You owe me ramen and your going to get me ramen!" Naruto growled at the three. The three stood there ground as they eyed the blond. But one of them believed they had found a perfect solution._

 _"Hey kid. If you can beat me in a game of dice I will get you another bowl of ramen and pay for everything you already ate. But if I win you give me all the cash in your pocket." He grinned at the blond believing that he found a way to cheap him from his money. Naruto being the type to never back down agree to the bet._

 _This was their third mistake._

 _15 minutes later. That's all it took for Naruto to clear out the three from everything they had on them. Three wallets were in the hand of the blond, along with there clothes. Why did he have there clothes well after losing there money they betted there clothes hoping to win back there money. That didn't end well for them, as they didn't know that Naruto had the devil luck on his side._

 _"Later boys." And with that Naruto walked away with his winnings._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"That's all I did." Naruto finished his story, as everyone looked at him with disbelief at his story.

"And you'll pay!" Thee three went charging at the blond, as they took a step forward the three underlings fell straight to the ground as there pants fell to the ground along with themselves. Silence filled the room, everyone wasn't sure how they lost there belts in the first place. Looking up they saw that Naruto had there belts in his hand. As soon as they realize that Naruto had stolen there belt's, everyone started to laugh. Loud laughter soon filled the entire room.

"Why you!..." They reach for there pants only to fall over.

"You three! Leave now!" Fuyuhiko had enough. He didn't know what was worst. That a prankster beat three Yakuza members; or knowing that these were his man. Either way he hope no one would ever found out what happen today. His three underlings wanted to say something, but they saw that Peko had her eyes narrowed at them. They knew that it meant that there was no room to argue with.

As soon as the three were gone from eye sight, a loud rumble went through the room. Everyone looked around wondering where that noise came from.

"Sorry," Everyone turned there attention to Akane. "that story about ramen got me hungry."

Fuyuhiko and Peko found out the hard way about something there classmates. Never invite them over for dinner. No matter what. Why you may ask? Simple, Akane and Naruto, were both had endless pit for there stomached. Combine together they already had 52 plates of ramen stacked. And by the looks of it they were not going to stop unless they stop serving the two. Fuyuhiko had to give the order to the chief to stop cooking just to stop these two.

"That hit the spot!." Akane exclaimed loudly as she finished her last bowl and wipe her chin. With Naruto doing the same as her. All that ramen truly hit the spot for the two.

Akane stood up and give a small stretch as she felt that she now needed to work of the meal. Looking around she saw that the backyard was large enough for her to move around and practice her moves.

"Hey Peko!" The silver haired swordsman looked up. "Do you feel like sparring?"

Akane didn't wait for Peko to answer her. Being the type that enjoyed fighting, she charged at Peko and started to throw punches left and right at the silver haired lady. Peko dodge all the attacks from Akane and brought out her shinai to started her offense off towards the Gymnast.

Fuyuhiko could only stare at the scene in shock. He couldn't believe that someone would start a fight in the home Yakuza home. He knew that he needed someone to help him stop there fighting before it got out of hand. Turning to side to see if the blond would help him he quickly found out that the blond was no longer in the same room as the three. No, he simply vanish from sight. That left him to wonder where did the blue eye classmate had gone too.

With Naruto. The reason he had left the three was a very simple one. He had to use the toilet. Before Akane started her little sparring match against Peko, Naruto, had walked away from them. That was a bad idea for the blond. He didn't know the layout for the house and that meant that he was blindly looking for the restroom. Nothing yet.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of my brother?" A female voice said behind the blond. Turning around he saw a young lady standing behind him. Natsumi Kuzuryu was the young lady behind the prankster.

She has long blonde hair, grayish olive eyes and similarly to her brother, and just like her brother seem to have a permanent blush marks on both cheeks. She wore the Hope's Peak Academy uniform and also seems to be fairly taller than her brother.

 ***With Fuyuhiko***

The young yakuza leader was in a slight panic. His partner for the day had suddenly vanish from sight after lunch. And to make matters worst he was lost in a yakuza home. Why was that a bad thing? Simply put, he might get shot. It has nothing to do with Naruto, it was the fact that he was stranger in the yakuza home. If Peko or him were not escorting Akane or Naruto then issue's will come to be.

He would of have ask Peko and Akane to help him in his search but they were currently... Busy. More like Akane was to focus on her sparring match against Peko, that she wasn't allowing his bodyguard to help find the spiky blond.

"Now where could that baka have gone too?" Fuyuhiko thought to himself, looking around the empty hallways of his home.

"Oh! Then there was the one time where Peko was going through her first womanly changes..." The yakuza leader heard the voice of his little sister. And by the sounds of it she was having fun. Wait a minute. When Peko was going through her first... Alarms ringing throughout his head he quickly rush to her room, hoping to stop her from finishing the story. He didn't need people to know what happen that day.

"She started to chase ani-chan around the entire house, while screaming at the top of her lungs..."

"NO!" Slamming the door open he quickly covered her mouth. He normally didn't have to worry about his personal life and his sister wasn't the type to just willingly give up a story. That left him to wonder how this person was able to convince his sister to spill the beans. Looking around to see who he had stop from hearing the story. It was Naruto. "You don't need to hear that!" Shouting at the fellow blond, not wanting his embarrassing moment to be revealed.

"I don't?"

"You don't!" Naruto saw that Fuyuhiko was doing everything possible to keep his hands covering his sister mouth. Giving a shrug, Naruto, stood up and walked out of the room. Letting out a sigh as he watch the blond leave he turned his full attention to his sister.

Just as he was about to let his sister have it. He didn't see the surprise attack coming. Without warning he was flipped on his back and his mouth was quickly covered. Sitting on the yakuza back was the blond prankster. Glaring at his attacker, he wanted to give him a piece of his mind. Natsumi would normally defend her brother but at the moment she wanted to finish her story.

"While screaming at the top of her lungs she said, 'You promise I could have the last animal cracker.' It was one of the funniest thing I ever saw." Natsumi laugh uncontrollably remembering how her father needed to have a awkward talk with Peko about monthly problems. There father understood that when the time of the month showed up sometimes emotion's can go overboard. No reason to punish Peko.

Struggling ever harder, Fuyuhiko, tried his best too get Naruto off his back, but with no luck. Grinning Naruto told Natsumi to bring out a camera. Bringing Natsumi in, both gave a peace sign to the camera as Fuyuhiko struggle under them. That would be the photo Naruto would use to turn in with his report on his day with Fuyuhiko. How he got the gossiped on Fuyuhiko from his little sister.

 *** Next day with Mahiru Koizumi ***

*Knock*

*Knock*

Looking up from his breakfast, Naruto, wonder who could possible be at his home so early in the morning. Not only that who knew where he lived. Well Ruruka, Sonosuke, and Seiko knew where he lived. But they were not only in class but were the types to call a head of time before coming over. Another knock on to his door telling him the person hadn't left yet. The only good thing was that he was already dressed in his uniform. Letting out a sigh, he went to answer the door.

*Click*

A bright flash hit Naruto as soon as he open the door. Opening his eyes after their flash attack he came to the sight of Mahiru, with a camera hanging off her neck, standing at door. A small grin on her face as she felt some satisfaction at catching the blond off guard. Giving her a light glare, Naruto, was left to wonder why she was here.

"Hey," Mahiru happily greeted him, not caring that she was getting the stink eyed from him. "are you ready for our day together?" That explain why the red head was here. But that only brought out another question.

"How did you know where I lived?" Valid question. Even after a month of class has past by Naruto had yet too actually befriend anyone in the class. He was the enigma in the class. An in a class filled with people odd talents from being a Yakuza to being a Princess it just seem odd that the one who should be out going had yet to make friends with anyone. The un-spoken question in class for now, why was Naruto refusing too befriend anyone.

"Yukizome-sama sent me your address. I must say you have quite a large home." He didn't hear her speak. Naruto was surprise that there teacher contacted a student about another student personal information. He felt that it was a evasion of his privacy but he knew she only did that because the blond had forgotten to grab everyone he meant to bond with contact information. A slight oversight on his part. Sadly he also knew that Chisa Yukizoma was the type to make sure that people could find him to bond with him. He should of talk to the people onto were to meet with him instead of allowing Chisa to do it for him. Lost in thought, the blond didn't notice Mahiru standing on her toe's looking over his shoulder.

"How could you let your house get this messy?!" Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts, as he was pushed out of the way. Sightly confused, he watch as Mahiru, glared at the pile of trash that was all around his house. "Just because as a boy you can live in your pile of trash doesn't mean you should allow it to cover your entire living room! And don't think you could push all this work to some else!"

For some odd reason, Naruto, felt that he was being yelled out by his mother. That brought out a odd emotion for the blond. A sense of comfort? Happiness? But no anger. He wasn't sure how to describe the emotion he was feeling. It felt foreign for the blond, as he felt that her actions where the ones a mother would take. It also didn't help that Mahiru was a redhead like his own mother. And apparently with the same temper. Nice and soothing one moment, next fiery explosion of passion.

Lost in thought he failed to notice Mahiru marching towards him. WIthout saying a word she shoved a white apron into his arms. Bringing the apron to his face, as it unfolded, he was left confused on to what should he do with the apron.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I can't stand the sorry state that your home is currently in. Where going to clean your house before we do anything." Mahiru tapped her foot waiting for the blond to put the apron on. He was lost on what he was meant to do. Glaring at the blond for a moment, she snatch the apron from his hands and started to put the apron on Naruto. Looking down he realize that he was being forced to wear the apron. And not liking that someone was dressing him, he finished the rest of the process of putting on the apron.

*Click*

As he finished securing the apron into place he saw flashes of light going on behind him. Turning around he was greeted with another flash of light. Standing in front of him was Mahiru a camera in hand as she took photo's of the blonde dressed in a apron. Before he could say anything the redhead stop taking photo's and put on a apron for herself. She walked away from the blond before he could stop her. Leaving Naruto to wonder why Mahiru wanted him to clean his home.

Two hours quickly went by as the two cleaned the prankster home. And besides Naruto having to force Mahiru to stay away from his room, they cleaned every part of his home. Again this was something that Naruto would of done on a day off not on a school day. With them finished with the simple chores the blond now had time to finally speak with the redhead. Both had already place there apron's in the wash.

"Why did you want me to clean my home?" Both of them were sitting outside looking at the blond backyard. Seem like the perfect time for him to ask the question. Naruto being a person who lived on his own for his entire life never had someone to force him do his chores. In fact he learned how to do housework on his own. That also meant he made his own schedule on when to do those said chores. Was he ever yelled at for his messy home? Yes. But not once did they ever do anything about it. They would yelled and then he would clean when he had the time.

"If I hadn't you would of simply pushed the housework onto someone else." Mahiru brought out her camera as she took a quick photo of the garden in his backyard.

"I live alone." Mahiru looked at the blond in shock. She thought that Naruto would of push the chores onto his mother. But now she knew that wasn't the case.

"But you don't live in the dorms?!"

"Hehe, well I am a year older then you." Mahiru nodded her head, wondering what that bit of information was important for. "I started a year late. In that year I wasn't attending school I was kind of homeless. I also have no living relatives. A friend of mine had taken me in during that time. While I was staying with my friend I was able to make a small business and with that I gained enough money to afford a house for myself."

Some of the story was a lie. But being a ninja meant he had to learn how to make up a lie on the spot. He did add same truth to his story to ensure his emotions were felt in the story. He didn't want to tell her that the former headmaster was the one who had took him in. Or the fact that the former headmaster had helped him gained a replacement for his missing right hand. He was grateful for what the elderly man had done for him, but Naruto, didn't want to put the old man out of his way. The blond was able to produce the Icha-Icha series. It was the only way he was able to gained enough money to started living on his own. But he wasn't going to tell anyone he written a smut series. That was going to be his own personal secret.

Mahiru on the other hand was shocked. She couldn't believe that one of her classmates was at one point homeless. From rags to riches. The photographer had only wanted too make sure that the blond was doing a equal amount of house chores.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mahiru felt bad that she force the blond to talk about his past. "I didn't want you to force the chores onto your mother... Like my father does too me." She mumble the last part to herself not wanting the blond to pity her, but he was able to hear her.

"I thought with your title being the ultimate Prankster you were just irresponsible. That you simply thought life was one big party and that you didn't care what your actions do to others."

"Me being called the Ultimate Prankster is nothing more then a title. It doesn't define me as a person."

"You think that way too!" Mahiru suddenly appeared in his face. Her eyes sparking at his words. "My title as the Ultimate Photographer feels like a large let down compare too others..."

For the rest of the day the two stayed at Naruto home. Talking about everything that came too mind. From the title not defining a person worth. Too Mahiru speaking about her mother and had she was the inspiration for the redhead to go into photography. And how people felt that she should simply take photo's of objects. When the day finally came to an end Mahiru took a photo.

She took a photo of the two smiling at the camera.

 *** Day three with Gundham Tanaka***

At the moment Naruto felt like banging his head against the wall. Why would he want to do that someone might ask. Simple. Hanging out with Gundham proved to be a little bit too much. Don't get the former ninja wrong he had nothing against the Ultimate Breeder, it was Gundham could be over dramtic. Not in the way that Naruto had to do something to cause it, but that everything he did was over the top. But Naruto was trying to keep himself calm. Calm was good. Calm would stop him from pranking Gundham. Calm will...

"Tanaka! Take your hamster back!" On top of his head, one of Gundham 'special' hamster was using his hair as a resting place. Gently picking up the hamster from his head he presented it towards its owner.

"Fool! 'Supernova Silver Fox' San-D is the leader of my Four Dark Devas of Destruction! Consider it a privilege that he enjoys your presence." Gundham picked up his hamster and place him back in his scarf.

Naruto only got slightly angrier. Who the heck gives average looking hamster's such weird titles? This was the fourth time that San-D had climbed onto his head. Don't get the blond wrong he had nothing against the hamsters, he just couldn't figure out as too why that one hamster kept wanting to be near him. Letting out a sigh, Naruto, went back to helping Gundham.

Naruto and Gundham were currently take care of Gundham parents animal pet shop/ pet clinic. This was the reason as too why Gundham had become a breeder. Tanaka growing up around animal's and seeing how people smiled at the newly born animal's or when they were healthy made Gundham want to chase a future that took care of all animal's. Hence his talent at becoming the Ultimate Breeder. Naruto couldn't deny that Gundham had talent on taking care of animal's.

He knew when too feed them and how too feed. He knew how much exercise each animal should get. There was nothing that Gundham did that wasn't for the animals sake. And he also saw why Gundham arms were always covered in bandages. Some of the animal's were teething and used Gundham arm as there biting post. Even though he could see the pain in Gundham face, not once did Gundham yell at the animals for biting him. He would just put on new bandages and go on his way.

Naruto looking around decided to check up on some of the animal's to see if they had enough water. While checking up on one of the animal's he heard the door chime go off. Time for him too greet the person.

"Welcome to Tanaka Animal Farm. How may I help you?" Naruto asked the people with a large smile on his face and closed eyes. This was the way that Gundham told him to greet everyone that came into the store.

"Uzumaki-san, I didn't know you work here." He knew that voice, opening his eyes he came face to face with Peko. And more surprisingly that besides her Nekomaru was with her. He knew that Yukizoma had paired off everyone with odd people and today he was seeing one of them. Then again he knew that he shouldn't be talking bad about it. Him and Gundham were an odd one also.

"Oh, Peko-chan and Nekomaru. What are you two doing with each other?"

"We had to get away from some of the weird people while we were in the middle of training." Nekomaru told the blond. For the giant tower of muscle he was not happy that his client training was put on hold due to strangers refusing to leave them alone. Couldn't they see that they were involved in serious combat training.

For some odd reason, Naruto, hearing about how passionate he was about Peko training he was hit with a sense of nostalgic. He was reminded of Lee and Gai. The only thing missing was Nekomaru wearing a green jumpsuit and big bushy eyebrows. A chill went down on the spine of the blond. His mind started too invasion all three together. All three in their bright green jumpsuit, all having the same eyebrows. Naruto placed his hand over his mouth. He almost vomit thinking about the mental image.

Snapping himself out of his own thoughts he saw that Nekomaru was heading too the back. That left him alone with the silver haired swordsman. "This is awkward..." The blond thought to himself, as he had nothing in common with the silent lady. Looking at Peko he notice that her vision wasn't focused on him, but the dog behind him.

"Do you want to pet the puppy?" Naruto pointed too the three month old puppy waggling its tail. He notice that she seem to be fighting with herself, as her hand kept going up and down.

"No..." The blond saw the sad expression in her eyes. Knowing that she probably was trying to remain calm and collected Naruto decided to take the matter into his own hands. Walking to the puppy, he gently picked up the young pup and held it out in front of him.

"Just give him a pet." Once again Peko hand was struggling to stop herself from petting the puppy and not too. Her hand was a inch away. And the dog even started to sniff her hand.

*Lick*

The young puppy did the one action Peko believed no animal would ever do with her around. It started to lick Peko hand. The young puppy didn't stop it just kept licking her hand. She didn't even notice that Naruto had placed the puppy in her hands as she held the puppy close to her. It even started to lick her cheek. Naruto laugh a bit to himself, by the look on Peko face this was the first time she ever held an animal.

Unknown too the blond that was the case.

Peko has always had a secret fondness for animals. Ever since she was a little girl she always adore animal's. But they didn't share that love about the Ultimate Swordsman. When ever she saw an animal, no matter what kind, they would ran away from her. She believed that it had too do to her scary gaze and freighting aura. Two things that were great to have for being a bodyguard to the future leader of a Yakuza gang leader. Not so much when it came to petting animal's.

"Just don't-" Naruto felt something brushing against his cheek before feeling something climbing onto the back of his head. Letting out a sigh, the blond, picked up the animal that was resting on his head. And just like before San-D, the hamster, was the animal resting on his head. Giving the hamster a light glare Naruto shoulders slump as he knew that there was no reason to keep fighting against the hamster.

"Can you hold this little guy, as I put this little pup back into his play pen?" Peko didn't want to young dog to leave her side yet, but knew that Naruto was only doing his job. She also wanted to protested that the hamster might leave if placed near her. But once again she was amazed that the hamster didn't leave when placed her hands. Instead it nuzzled next to her cheek as the prankster place the dog in its pen.

As soon as the young pup was placed back in its play pen, Gundham and Nekomaru, reemerge from the back. Before anyone could speak, the door was quickly slammed open. All four became alarmed at the sound intrusion.

"Hey! This is the location for the cosplay shot!" A random stranger shouted. And with that announcement numerous people suddenly rush to the store. Looking around people couldn't tell that the four students were dressed normally.

From Peko dark sailor uniform, with her shinai. Nekomaru covered in chain's, along with the fact that his body seem to emit electricity. Gundham two colored eyes, with the scare running down his right. And Naruto looking like a common Bancho, only due to the fact that he had spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

That was how there day came to an end.

 ***Day Four with Ibuki Mioda***

Currently our favorite blond was meditating in his backyard. He was currently trying to do something he hasn't do in a long time since arriving in the new word. Entering Sage Mode. Ever since he arrived he hadn't found a reason too enter Sage Mode. Even now he had no true reason to enter Sage Mode, but for the blond he felt that he too see if he still had the ability too do so. He still had the ability too use chakra but there was two important things that he felt that he was missing.

His Sage Mode.

And his connection with Kurama.

In the last battle against Kaguya many events had taken place. From the mother of all chakra being revived too Yang-Kurama being extracted from him, too the hastily transfer of the Yin-Kurama being placed inside him. The clash with Sasuke didn't help. Even though he won, Kurama, told him he was very exhaust and would fall asleep for a period of time. Before the victory could be celebrated, the Shinigami, had appeared. The very god that had sent Naruto too this world. The only bright side was the fact that both sides of Kurama were placed inside Naruto before he had been sent here. But Kurama had yet to utter one word to him since arriving.

 _Breathe in..._

 _Breathe out..._

Those were the only thoughts going through the blond mind. Feeling the flow of natural energy he was amazed that the very natural energy was torn between two. A large portion of it was seem to be filled with positive energy. Almost as if it was natural energy created from hope, but the negative energy he was filling was very dark, sinister. It seem like it was filled with nothing but despair. It was just odd for the blond to be able to identify the main two emotions that was flowing in the world.

"Yahoo!" A loud voice yelled in excitement, as a body came crashing down onto the meditating ninja stopping him from his task. Feeling a pair of slim, slender arms wrap around the blond neck, he open his eyes to come to the sight of large pink eyes stare at him for a moment before they closed. A large grinned appeared on his 'attacker'. Ibuki Mioda was the attacker. And for the blond he didn't have to ask how she found out where he lived. He already knew that Chisa Yukizoma was probably the one who gave her his address.

"Ibuki is super excited to hang out with you! Are you as excited as Ibuki is?" Naruto had to blinked for a second. He was surprise with her energetic personality.

"Can you come back later?" Brushing off her question, the former ninja, was not ready too hang out with one of his classmates yet. Also didn't help that it was still early in the morning.

"What?! You don't want to hang out with Ibuki today? Ibuki is..." WIthout finishing her sentence she started to froth from the mouth, her eyes going into the back of her only showing him the whites of her eyes. Falling into the grass she laid there motionless. The only sound being made was the gurgling from Ibuki.

What do I do? Naruto thought to himself. Wondering if she was attack by a rabbet animal before arriving at his home.

"Ibuki will only recover if you do what she has plans for the day." Looking down he saw that Ibuki was still laying down on the ground, put had her eyes return to normal, as they were half lid now. Not sure if his voice would work after seeing the odd behavior of Ibuki he could only nodded his head.

"Yahoo!" Ibuki jumped too her feet and quickly glomp the blond. Before the blond could place the energetic lady down, she quickly got onto the back of the blond. "Onward!" Ibuki pointed towards the direction of the city. He was going to put her down so she could walk there on her own, she didn't seem to share his thoughts as she wrapped her hands and legs around the blond and declared him too be 'Ibuki best piggy back driver'.

"Oh! A crepe stand! Ibuki wants you to go there!" The young lady eagerly pointed at the nearby stand. She was practically bouncing on the back of the prankster, a look of delight on her face, as she practically could taste the delicious treat. Naruto let out a low sigh, already knowing that there was no way he was going to get out of this. After a brief walk, the two reach the stand. Ibuki jumped off the back of the blond and rushed the stand.

"Ibuki, wants one strawberry crepe." The young musician turned her attention to her piggy back driver. "What would you like, Naruto-chan?"

What she didn't know was the prankster didn't have much of a sweet tooth. He would eat sweets once in a blue moon, but never truly enjoyed sweets. "I'm fine, Ibuki-kun. I don't have much of a sweet tooth." He hope that her feelings wouldn't be hurt.

"But! Ibuki, is offering. But! Ibuki, is offering." Her eyes grew is into wide saucers, wondering how he could deny the delicious taste of crepes. Plus it was free for him. Giving him a pout, hoping her pouting face would change his mind but it didn't. Sticking her tongue out at him, she return her attention back to the stand owner.

"Can you please make it two strawberry crepes?" The owner nodded his head.

After waiting a few minutes the two were off. Ibuki having food in her hand decided it was best not to jump onto the back of the blond, fearing that she might get his clothes dirty with food crumbs. But she was glaring at the back of the blond skull. She was not happy that he refused her offer to the crepes.

"These crepes are awesome!" She angrily took a bite off her crepe, as she yet she take a bite from the extra crepe she order. The reason she still bought one was she had hope after a minute of her pouting face and telling him how great the crepes were he would change her mind. So far, the plan has not worked.

Naruto letting out a small chuckle, not at all surprise that she was not only angry, but giving him the pouting expression. Maybe he should of just token the crepe but again he didn't really have a craving towards the food.

"Ibuki, you see there-" Without any warning she shoved the extra crepe into his mouth and forced him to take a bite out of it. And quickly placed a hand over his mouth, she made him swallowed the treat.

"Yay! Ibuki wins!" Jumping up and down, she celebrated her mini victory over the prankster. She finally made him eat the crepe. Not that it took long for her too throw her second plan into action, but better sooner than later.

"Can I have the crepe?" Since he already took a bite out of the treat, he felt that he should just finish the dessert.

"Nope~" Sticking her tongue out she playfully runaway from the prankster, "Its Ibuki now!" She happily yelled at the blond enjoying her little ploy to get the blond to eat the crepe. Naruto gave chase, feeling that this tri-color haired lady was just slightly too hyper. She didn't get far away from the blond as he quickly caught up to her and scoop her up in his arms.

"Yay! You caught Ibuki! Here's your prize Naruto-chan." She placed the crepe in front of his mouth, as he quickly took a bite out of it. Grinning to herself, she was pleased that she was able to make the blond break away from his quite self. That was her true plan. She wanted to see if the blond was a dull person or not. And so far he has yet to make her day dull.

"Do you want me to let you down?" After a full minute of being fed his crepe, he was still carrying the young musician in his arms. She wasn't heavy, in fact, she was very light. But the problem is that everyone in the street was staring at the two. They had a good reason for their staring. Besides being fed a crepe in a public street, he was holding her bride style.

"Nope~" Putting her arms around his neck, she nuzzle closer to his chest, "Ibuki is to comfortable. Take Ibuki to the nearest Karaoke bar." She happily told the blond, not caring for all the looks that were being sent there way. Naruto let out a light mumble under his breathe which sounded like 'crazy woman'. But none the less still carried her too her desired destination.

Within minutes, the two found a karaoke bar. As soon as the two were in front of the door, Ibuki, jumped out his hands and ran inside the building. Naruto was quickly following behind her. While not a person that really sing in front of people, he knew that there was no way for him to get out of this with this girl.

Within moments the blond found the young musician already claiming a private room for the two. Walking inside, he found the young lady looking through a menu getting real food for the two to eat for lunch. Naruto did have an appetite by now as carrying Ibuki did drain him a bit. Walking up to her he went to try and snatch the menu from her but once again she kept the menu away from him.

"Ibuki already order for you." She happily cheered, as she kept the menu behind her back. She felt that she had order the right food for the blond and didn't the blond to order anything else in till the food arrived. Gaining a large tick mark, the blond wanted to yell at her, but kept himself calm knowing that she was doing what she felt was right.

"While we wait, Ibuki, will show you why she is Ultimate Musician." She boosted about herself, as she skipped to the karaoke machine to pick out a song for herself to sing. Naruto scratch the top of his head, not sure if he really wanted to hear her sing. Nothing against her, but he really wasn't in the mood to hear a pop song nor a preppy song.

"Hope you're ready!" Snapping out of his thoughts he watch as Ibuki grab the microphone and ready herself.

 _*Inset Babymetal song Karate*_

 _Seiya sessesse seiya._

 _Seiya sessesse seiya._

 _Soiya sossosso soiya._

 _Soiya sossosso soiya._

 _(Ossu.) Even if tears spill from our eyes,_

 _(Ossu.) let's confront it!_

 _Single-mindedly, seiya soiya, let's fight on_

 _with our fists more... with our spirits more..._

 _with making all sharper._

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Still more, seiya soiya, let's fight on_

 _even if we get sad and unable to stand up._

 _(Ah ossu ossu.)_

 _Seiya sessesse seiya._

 _Seiya sessesse seiya._

 _Soiya sossosso soiya._

 _Soiya soso soiya._

 _(Ossu.) Even if our spirits are broken,_

 _(Ossu.) let's confront it!_

 _Single-mindedly, seiya soiya, let's fight on_

 _with our fists more... with our spirits more..._

 _with making all sharper._

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Still more, seiya soiya, let's fight on_

 _even if we get sad and unable to stand up._

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Seiya soiya, let's fight on_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _with making all sharper._

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Seiya soiya, let's fight on_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _with making all sharper._

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Single-mindedly, seiya soiya, let's fight on_

 _with our fists more... with our spirits more..._

 _with making all sharper._

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Still more, seiya soiya, let's fight on_

 _even if we get sad and unable to stand up._

 _Run!_

 _(Seiya soiya, let's fight on)_

 _(with making all sharper.)_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Run!_

 _(Seiya soiya, let's fight on)_

 _(with making all sharper.)_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _*End of song*_

With that she ended her song, leaving the blond with wide eyes. That was not a pop song nor a preppy song. Seem odd to hear a metal song coming from any girl. Espically one that seem like the type to enjoy pop songs.

"Ibuki thinks she nailed it," Turning too the blond she lowered the microphone, "what do you think of Ibuki?"

"You were good." Naruto didn't know what to say. Did he really think that she lived up to her title as the Ultimate Musician? Yes. But did he know how to really compliment her? No. He was happy that she blew away all his assumptions. He wouldn't deny that. Before he could think of anything else, Ibuki, happily hug the blond. She always felt joyful when someone loved her musical talents.

A minute later there was a knocking on the door. The two young adults walked too the door too see the food that was ordered before was finally finished and arriving. The waiter was pushing a large cart that held 12 bowls of Miso Ramen for the two. Both off there eyes were sparking with joy at there food.

"Enjoy." The waiter told the two, as he left the room. They didn't need to be told twice as they quickly ate their food, not stopping for a second.

30 minutes flew by for the two, as the bowls were piled up and the two were feeling stuff. While the food was no Ichiraku, it was still good enough. Now he needed some answers from the young lady that was letting out a loud brump.

"How did you know I love ramen?"

"That's an easy question! Ibuki knows that ramen is the food of the gods!" Naruto eyes sparked, that was the exacted answer he would of given anyone. Placing her hands on her hips, she took a deep breathe. "Ramen is so easy to cook. Ramen goes with anything you're doing. While you are writing new lyrics too a song with a pen in hand, you can be eating ramen at the same time. Or as you wait for the food to be cooking when the strong aroma of ramen hits you, a bright idea enters the mind. Ramen will always solve all problems."

Naruto nodded his head, agreeing with her.

"Ramen is there when you need a hot meal. When you plan a revenge on a person who deserved it and as you think of the prank your going to pull on that person. Ramen is there when you too bond with someone."

"Ibuki, agrees."

That entire day the two spent it in the karaoke bar, singing songs and enjoying there day with one another.

 ***Day 5 with Sonia Nevermind***

"Oh, my..." A quite voice said, waking the blond from his slumber. Slowly opening his eyes he opened them to the sight of clear crystal blue eyes starring at the blond. As a ninja, his body was ready to pinned the intruder down, but he didn't sense any malicious intent coming from his intruder. His mind still a little hazy, he felt that he seen those eyes before. Eye's suddenly widen, now he knew where he seen those eyes before. Jumping out of bed he came to the sight of Sonia Nevermind standing at his bedside.

"Oh, my!" She cupped both of her hands over her mouth. Eye's widen at the action of the blond prankster. A large blush appeared on her cheeks. Standing in front of the princess was a half naked blond. She knew that she came over to his house very early in the morning, but she couldn't contain her eagerness on visiting the prankster. No one answered the door when she knock on it, but she did find out the door was unlocked. Without thinking of her actions she went inside too look for the blond. She didn't think she would be greeted with the sight of the blond standing in front of her dressed only in his boxers.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Naruto mind had yet to finally register his current attire. Then again, he never cared about being half dress in front of anybody. He never felt any shame in his body, why should he start now.

"I'm sorry." Bowing too the blond, knowing that she had no right to enter his home, she felt this was the right course of action. "But I was waiting all week to hang out with you Uzumaki-san."

"Just call me Naruto." Not being the type to enjoy honorific suffixes for himself, he just preferred if everyone called him by his name.

"Uhmm, Naruto..." Sonia nervously pointed at the blond. Taking a second to register her actions, he finally looked down and notice that his attire. He didn't need to tell her as he pointed at the door. Sonia didn't need to be told twice as she ran out the door and waited for him in the living room.

It didn't take long for the blond to get dress, quickly entering the living room he saw that Sonia was patiently sitting on the couch, hands planted in her lap.

"How did you get in my house?"

"You're door was unlock." Naruto made a mental note that he needed to start checking his door before going to sleep. That was a mistake on his part. No reason for him to get anger at the princess. "I am sorry that I entered your home without your permission."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I am the one who left the front door open."

"Thank you for accepting my apology, Naruto." The prankster gave her a light nod of the head. "I must say I am surprise that your home is quite large. By the looks of your home you could easily have five or six people live with you. But I am more surprise that it's not a mess." Sonia pointed out. She did like how his home looked and if she could would move into a house like this. But for now she was happy to be living at the female dorms.

"I am more surprise that it doesn't look like a delinquent home. There's no alcohol around your home, no weapons around your home, or even a lady that has been satisfied through intercourse." Sonia off handing commented on. Naruto jaw hit the ground, that was something he didn't expected coming from her mouth.

"What kind of person do you think I am?!" The sun kissed blond yelled at the princess, feeling that she indirectly insulted his male pride.

"Well you look like a common Japanese delinquent... at least from the material I have read from." She mumbled the last part to herself, not sure how to tell the blond without him getting even angrier at her.

"Just because my title is the Ultimate Prankster doesn't mean that I am a delinquent!" Naruto reprimanded the young lady. She nodded her head, understanding her mistake. She wasn't sure if there was a correct way on apologizing too the blond. Looking at the princess he saw that she did seem sorry about her accusation. "Anyway Sonia, you came into my house too early. I still need to take a shower."

"I can wait here while you shower." Sonia didn't seem any trouble behind her sentence, but the blond did. If she thought he was a common thug then she would snoop around his house looking for any proof.

"How about we go to the public hot springs." Naruto suggested, not seeing any issue with his suggestion. Sonia suddenly appeared in front of the blond, grabbing both his hands, eyes sparking.

"Are we really going to a true Japanese hot springs bath house?!" Naruto was taken back at her eagerness at a simple trip to the hot springs. Not sure if his voice would work due to the young lady, he nodded his head.

"I have always wanted to go to one! Thank you! Thank you!" Sonia grabbed his hands and fanatically shaking his hands. _"Maybe I will even see you in nothing but a bath towel. Like the scene from Harenchi Gakuen classic erotic manga."_ She thought to herself. She wasn't perverted, but she wanted to see if all her material on Japan would happen to her while she was staying in Japan.

Two hours quickly pass, as the two young adults were now leaving the bathhouse. Naruto needed the shower to calm himself from the odd princess. While for the princess that was causing him some of the stress was on cloud 9. Her first trip too the bath house and she enjoyed everything inside the hot springs. There was a few things that she wished had happen, but again not everything was going to happen.

 _If only I was with another girl, maybe some skinship would've happen._ Sonia thought to herself as she walked side by side with the prankster. Turning her attention to the blond, something else occurred to her. _I didn't get the too see Naruto only in his bath towel._ Again she wasn't a pervert, nor did she have any feelings for the blond. She just thought like in any anime she had seen she would of saw the blond in a towel due to some odd circumstance.

"Hey there's a ramen stand up ahead. Do you want some ramen to eat?" Snapping out of her thoughts, she saw that Naruto was pointing further ahead. Her eyes spark once again.

"Another chance to experience the Japanese culture! Let's go!" Grabbing Naruto hand she dragged the blond towards the stand ready to try out ramen. This was going to be another first for her today. Naruto already knew what he was going to order, but taking a second to glance at the princess sitting next to him he saw that she seem confused.

"Uhm, Naruto. What kind of ramen would you recommend?" She wanted her first tasting of ramen to be one to remember. But seeing that there was many different flavors she wasn't sure which one she should try.

"It all depends on what kind of ramen you like." Naruto didn't realize that she never ate any ramen. He assumed that she at least had ramen before.

"But, they all look so good. I don't want my first time tasting ramen to be with one with disastrous results." Naruto eyes widen. Did his ears play a trick to himself. He didn't hear her say that she never ate ramen before.

"Chief! One Miso Ramen Soup for the lady!" He order for the princess, feeling that it was his duty to ensure that Sonia finally ate ramen. Sonia seem surprise that he order for her, but felt that he had picked the right one for her to try. After giving the chief Sonia order, he gave the chief his order. While a lover of ramen, he knew that the most important duty at the moment was getting Sonia to eat ramen for the first time.

Minutes later the first bowl appeared in front of Sonia. Her eye's brightly sparked at the bowl in front of her. One of the most common plate's that the Japanese created and to the princess she saw it as a fine delicacy.

"Itadakimasu!" She said following the rules of Japan, as she grab her chop sticks and began to consumed her meal. As soon as the noodles enter her mouth she felt that her taste buds went to heaven. The taste, was simply divine. She couldn't believe that none of her private chiefs were unable to replicate the simple dish.

"Simply delicious." And with that she happily consumed her meal, with her blond companion following behind her. Even though he had to waited a little bit longer then Sonia to get his bowl but it was fine, this time. It was a small price to pay to get another person to become a lover for ramen. But it was worth the price.

Just like that an hour had pass for the two. Naruto had a large stack of ramen bowls piled next to him, with Sonia only being able to finished three bowls. While she couldn't keep up with the blond appetite, she was still able to match his enthusiasm for the love of ramen. Naruto quickly paid the bill and with that the two were walking around town.

"Naruto," The whisker teen stop in his tracks and looked at the princess. "can we go to the park? I wish to rest on the park hill's?" Naruto nodded his head, but was wondering why she wanted to head towards the hill's. But he had no reason to complain. He did feel that he had dragged her every where so far.

After a short trip, the two were both resting on the park hill. Both resting under a large shady tree, enjoying the gentle breeze. Resting his back on the tree he did enjoyed her suggestion at resting at the park. He felt a shift as he peak to his side and saw that Sonia was sitting next to him.

"May I confess something to you?" Naruto could hear that her voice was trembling. For the blond, he felt that she had something important to say to him.

"Yeah what is it." Taking a moment to take a deep breathe to steel her nerves. She felt that she needed to get this off her chest.

"For a time being I that you didn't enjoy any of our presence. Class 77 I mean. I thought you hated all of us. You were the first one to walk out of the class and nearly had everyone following your example. And I slightly hated you for that."

He wasn't surprise to hear someone hating him, and felt that she had every right to hate him for his actions. None of them knew that Naruto was just broken in the inside. He lost such a great deal in such a short time and was forced into a new land. He was having his own pity party without allowing himself to befriend anyone. Naruto motion for her too keep going.

"For me, I am a princess back home and because of that I do not have anyone in my age group to socialize with. When I was ask to attend this school, far from my home, I felt happy. I was finally going to be able to make friends with people my age. A chance to be a normal girl. But as soon as the school year started no one wanted to socialize with one another. And that is where some of my hatred towards you was place. You left without giving the class chance. But then when Yukizoma-sama couldn't find you I had thought you gave up on all of us. Yet you came back on your own. My hatred towards you slightly diminish but I still felt I couldn't trust you. I felt that you would simply walk away from the us. Not now but soon. Maybe when you felt that Yukizoma was wasting your time. "

Naruto could see she was having a hard time telling him about her feelings towards him.

"Then this bonding exercise came to be. As I looked at the paper and saw your name on it, a feeling of dread formed at the pit of my stomach. I had thought to myself why him. He doesn't care for any of us. But the day before I was bonding with Mahiru, and she had told me. 'Naruto, is not a bad guy. He's the way he is simply because he faced some tragedies before the school year started. He's just grieving at the moment. I think once he get's past his grieving everyone will see how much of a nice guy he is'."

Naruto was surprise that the redhead had said that about him. He did enjoy the day they spent together, but was more surprise that she was willing to defend him. He saw the princess got in front of him.

"And after spending this much time with you all I can say is, I am so sorry for having to judge you!" She bowed towards the blond, not happy with herself. As the Ultimate Princess, she knew that she should never allow her feelings give in the way, but they did. She just hope the blond could forgive her.

"You don't have to bow." Sonia eye's widen as she looked at the blond. "I almost ruin everything you wanted. Its okay for you to hate me for that. You have nothing to apologize to me for. In fact I should be apologizing to you. Sonia Nevermind, I am sorry for my actions." Naruto bowed to the princess feeling that he was the one who deserved this.

"Thank you." Sonia quietly said, surprise that Naruto didn't hate her for her confessing.

"Do you still hate me now?"

"NO!" Fanatically waving her hands in front of her, and vigorously shaking her head back and forth. "I am happy with everything we have done so far today. There is so much I wish to experience in Japan and happy that you help me experience it."

Even though she said that she didn't hate him anymore. That he made her day a good one. He still felt that there was more that he could do for her. She wanted to do everything a normal girl would normally experience. That is when it dawn on him. There was somewhere he could take her that she would truly enjoy.

"Sonia, would you like to go to the amusement park with me tomorrow?" She didn't trust her mouth to form the words she needed. But the nod of her head was a clear answer too the question.

 **End of chapter.**

 **So what you think?**

 **Yes I am teasing some pairings at the moment. I don't feel like giving an answer too the pairings. More fun teasing on that one part.**

 **Anyway Ibuki talks in third person kinda gets annoying writing that everytime would any care if I don't?**

 **Plus I think Sonia is a straight forwards person, so her telling Naruto her feelings about him seem like something she would do.**

 **Naruto will start acting liking himself in the future to come.**

 **And how Naruto got sent to there world will fully be explained in a future chapter, just not now.**

 **anyway review**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 True chapter

**Well that cold took about two weeks to get rid of. Sorry about the delay on updating. But on the bright side I was able to get a beta reader.**

 **Starting from Chapter 4 CrimsonKyuubiSage will be the beta reader. If you guys haven't check out his stories. He is a good aurthor and I am happy that he offered to help me out.**

 **So before the chapter begins time to answer a few quick questions.**

 **After epsiode 3 there will be more orginal story telling in this story. So basically after next chpater there will be more chances for Naruto to interact with more of the chracters.**

 **The pairing is still up in the air. Ues I know Sonia is one of the tags but I simply forgot to hit Chiaki and didn't feel like changing it. Yes some of the girls are not in the running to be paired up with Naruto. But that doesn't mean that can't be a reason a strong frienship to be formed.**

 **Vongola Ninja thanks for your long review hope you keep reviewing. Theres many thanks I feel need to be said but I wasted enough time so anyone lets get this story on the way.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: Hopefully that didn't happen...**

Naruto Uzumaki was nervous. He wasn't ready to faint, or runaway nervous, but still at a pretty good level of nervous. Why was he feeling that? That was simple. He unintentionally had asked out Sonia Nevermind. He unintentionally had asked out the Ultimate Princess out. The realization that he had asked out the princess of a foreign country to a date. That hadn't dawn on him in till Sonia left his side. Now that he realized that he had a date with one of his classmates, even though both took this as a friendly day out between the two, he had to pull out all the stops. This was going to be her first time going to an amusement park.

Dressed in black jeans, black tennis shoes and a orange shirt, he was waiting for his classmates at the entrance. The only part that people might find odd about the young male is the fact that his right arm was wrapped in bandages, but that piece of detail could never change for the blond. He didn't want to people to see the condition his right arm was in.

For a second the blond thought he had arrived too soon. But the gentle breeze of the morning air was telling him a different story.

"Sorry, if I kept you waiting long, Naruto-san." A gentle voice broke the blond out of his thoughts. Turning around he came face to face with the very lady that made him nervous. And Naruto could say that she looked lovely. In the small red tint on his cheeks were any indication.

The Ultimate Princess was wearing a green and white dress with a large red ribbon with a blue and silver jewel on the chest and a dark green, almost black, ribbon with diamonds in her hair. Also with her choice of wear a bracelet on her left wrist, black and gray thigh high socks, and red Mary Jane.

For Naruto, he thought that she looked like any normal teenage girl. Everyone attention was focused on her as she was dressed to impress. There was one other thought the blond had. She did look like a Ultimate Princess. What did he mean by that. You might ask. That was simple. Just by looking at her there was no impure thoughts going through the blond, all he could do was believe that she was a role model for young ladies.

Fidgeting under his gaze, Sonia, nervously rubbed her use to having people attention on her, something about his gaze was different. Having his attention for Sonia, felt as though she wanted him to see her as a friend. But the rapid thumping in her chest was telling her differently. With that she also prayed that there day together will go as one to remember. Unknown to the princess the prankster was having similar thoughts.

"No, you didn't keep me waiting long." Naruto finally spoke. Sonia smiled, happy that there slightly awkward meeting had finally come to a end. Without any further delay the two walked into the amusement park.

As soon as the two had walked through the entrance, Sonia eyes widen at the the attractions that were on display in front of her. Roller Coaster with the sounds of people screaming in joy as they rode the ride. A giant Ferris wheel in the center of the amusement park. With restaurants all scatter over. If Sonia was a little girl she would be jumping up and down in her spot, but she was a dignified lady... She will do that when she went back to her dorm.

"Where would you like to go first?" Being snapped out of her thoughts, Sonia, turned her attention to her fellow blond. She didn't know where to begin. There was a few attraction's that she wanted to go right away but they might confused her companion. She had to wait till later in the day before she could. That's when something caught her eye.

"Let's go to that ride!" As soon as the words left her mouth she grabbed her companion by the arm and lead him to the ride.

The Ride was called 'Let's Go Jungle Sp'. It was a ride based off an old game. There ride allowed them to be seated to a jungle bus with two large mounted guns, all around them were large projection screens descended upon the two. Within moments the screens came to life as monsters started to appeared on the screens. The two were spinning around in there seats as they spent the next half hour shooting monsters. Laughing with one another as they enjoyed the first memory of the day.

After finishing there little game the two were trying to figure out where they wanted to go next. Sonia took a moment to looked around her and saw that one of the attractions signed read, 'Fortune Forest'. That peaked her interest. Sonia tugged on the arm of Naruto to show him were she wanted to go next. Not seeing a problem with the attraction the two went in. They couldn't go in together to hear there fortune as one so they had to wait for one to finished before the other could enter.

Sonia was the first one to enter.

 _There is a bright light near you. One that will always protect you... There will be a time where you will be asked to protect that light. If you refused then that bright light will quickly fade into darkness and take all those near into that darkness._

With that Sonia fortune came to an end. Now it was time for Naruto.

 _You will come to a cross walk in your life. One that will lead many into salvation or damnation. No matter your choice all those around you will be affected by your choice. Finally allow those trying to befriend you to enter your life._

Naruto was finished and he let out a small chuckle. That was a odd fortune. There was no way any of his choices would affect anyone but himself at this given point. He already lost everything what else was there to lose? Walking out he found Sonia waiting for him.

"Hey, sorry if that took so long." Sonia shook her head, feeling that there was no issue with how long he was in the fortune house. Maybe gone for about a two or three minutes. Nothing that kept her waiting for long. It wasn't like he took longer then she did.

"Is there anything you would like to do at the amusement park?" Sonia asked the blond, fearing that she hadn't allow the blond any enjoyment so far. While they might not have been there for long they still had done only things that she wanted to do. It made her happy but now that she had a second to think about it, made her feel selfish.

"Nothing comes to mind..." Naruto looked around, not seeing anything that he would enjoy to do. Again being in a amusement park was also something new for the former ninja. All the rides were more advance then anything in his world. "But, don't worry about me. Today is your day. Pick anything you want to while we're here."

Smiling at his kindness, Sonia, wondered what they should do next. She felt that it had to be something that could take them to lunch, but what is there. 'VR The Room of the Living Doll' is what caught her attention. It sounded scary and seem to be mixed with the Occult elements. Everything that she liked, and her secret hobby. Yes, Sonia Nevermind, enjoyed the dark arts. Heck in her spare time she study the art. She didn't believe that she was some dark mage or anything she just like the lore that Occult was associate with.

The attraction was a odd one to say the two found themselves in a haunted house, where a creepy doll was seated. As the two went towards the doll it started talking to them. Telling them to give up their souls, and that they are mere mortals trapped with her forever, The end of this little attraction came when Sonia seem to become possession by the doll. Sonia became the host for the doll.

Now that there little fun was over it was time for them to get some lunch. Both placed there orders and waited for their order.

"You looked like you were enjoying the last attraction." Naruto commented on, as he notice that she had a large grin on her face when she became 'possessed' by the doll. Heck she even made her voice darker to sell the possession.

"Being in a haunted house was something I always wanted to do." Sonia remarked, not wanting to reveal that she wanted to be possessed at one given point. This was to feed her hobby to the black arts. Naruto eyed the paled blond beauty in front of him, he was skeptical of her claim. He just couldn't believe in her words fully. Her laughter, her enjoyment, and everything she did there made it seem like she was going all out in the haunted house.

"Its okay to say that you enjoyed the possession game." Naruto off handily said, having a odd feeling that she was trying to save her image as th ultimate Princess. He didn't blame her, but knew that it was to early for her to truly show her true side to him. Maybe once they had a longer friendship she would.

Sonia let out a low thank you to the blond as their food arrived. Sonia had order a simple salad, while Naruto order a cheeseburger. He was angry that none of the stands served ramen but he will live. Just has to remind himself that he will need to sneak ramen next time he comes here. As they ate the two chatted with each other getting to know one another. The two flew as the two finished their meal.

"Oh Naruto, you're here too?" The two turned around and came face to face with a young lady.

""Hey, Seiko, I didn't know you were here too." Naruto greeted the Ultimate Pharmacist. He was surprise to find her in the amusement park as she was more of the type to be locked in her room studying or in her lab trying to find new cures. Before the two could converse any further, Sonia, had other plans in mind.

"Is that a true respirator mask?!" Sonia eyes sparkle, as she stood up close to the young lady. "You even customized the mask to suit you! Wait. You are not sick by chance?" Sonia knew that the Japanese people didn't like to enjoy to spread sickness around and would do everything in there power to be courteous and reverent their colds from spreading.

"Uhm..." Shifting her purple eyes to see to her blond friend, she saw that he was holding back a laugh. "I am not sick. I wear this respirator mask to make ensure that I am always healthy. And I also wear this to make sure my friend Ruruka doesn't try to feed me any of her snacks."

Seiko enjoyed her friendship with Ruruka, but there was bad side about that said friendship. Ruruka was quick to anger when someone refused her snacks. As in she ready to break people bones angry. Seiko would loved to eat one of Ruruka snack, the issue on her part was the fact that any sugar would cause a fatal reaction in her body. She wasn't allergic to sugar, no, the medicine coursing through her body didn't allow her to consume sugar unless she wanted to die.

"That is the bomb!" The two Ultimate's sweat drop at the Ultimate Princess use of slang. But the joyful expression on her face made it impossible for the two to burst her bubble.

"Why are you here Seiko-chan?" Naruto asked, as he had yet to find a reason as to why she was out and about.

"Oh, yes I am here cause Ruruka invited me today." Naruto could've sworn that somehow her hair was wiggling in happiness.

"Wait did you say, Ruruka, is here?"

"Yes. Along with Sonosuke."

The feeling of dread appeared in the pit of Naruto stomach. He gotten an earful from Ruruka when she first found out that he wasn't attending class. Heck he spent another week out of class due to a class assignment. The class assignment that he forgot to tell her about. Why was he being fearful of the Ruruka. She wanted Naruto to succeed at Hope Peak Academy. She was basically acting like a sister to the ninja. And for Naruto he had only one course of action to do knowing Ruruka was nearby.

"It was a pleasure hanging out with you Sonia. Nice seeing you Seiko. See you two later." Both of the girls stared at him dumbfounded as he sprung around and started to head towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going." Not even a step away from the two girls. A hand was gripping the shoulder of the blond. Gulping, Naruto, slowly turned around. His fear was confirm, Ruruka was the one who had stop his exit. Sonosuke was standing behind her. Watching the scene with a look of amusement on his face. Hand on hip, a glare aimed at the blond, Naruto knew there was no way to escape her wrath.

"You don't go to school for a week. Even after you promised that you would stop skipping school." Finger jabbing into the chest of the blond. "And now you're trying leave without saying hello!" Another jab to the chest. Naruto knew there was no way to savage this. All he could do was take his punishment.

"At least introduce us to your friend." Huffing at the blond, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the blond beauty.

"Sonia, these three are Ando, Ruruka also known as the Ultimate Confectioner. The guy standing by her is Izayoi, Sonosuke also known as the Ultimate Blacksmith. And finally you already met her but this is Kimura, Seiko, also known as the Ultimate Pharmacist. All three of them are my friends." Naruto finished their introduction.

"These three all go to of Hope's Peak Academy's! Amazing!" Sonia joyful tune showed how excited she was to meeting more students from the same school. The other three were more surprise of how happy she seem to meet them. But that was the type of person Sonia is. She always found joy when meeting anyone new.

"And this is Sonia Nevermind..." Ruruka had a smug look on her face, believing that she was the better of the blond. Seiko was curious on who this young lady was exactly. And Sonosuke was indifferent on meeting this lady.

"She is also the Ultimate Princess." Ruruka smug looked quickly vanish from her face. Sonia might of been the junior to Ruruka, but, in this case Sonia was in a higher standing then she was. Seiko now realized as to why she was hanging out with Naruto. This was one of his classmates. If she was around Naruto that probably meant that she was a good person. But again she had yet to really know the princess.

"Nice to meet all of you." Sonia bowed to three, remembering her manners. The other three didn't know what they should do in the presence of the Ultimate Princess. This mainly had to do with her being royalty.

"Nice to meet you to, Sonia." Seiko returned the greeting with a bow of her own. Already having a little chat with Sonia before her formal introduction, made the pale girl a little less nervous around the princess.

"Nice to meet you to." Ruruka also greeted the Ultimate Princess. If Seiko was not going too be nervous around Sonia, neither would she. Sonosuke gave her a quick greeting and bow. He was the silent type, he didn't need to say what everyone else was saying. Naruto smiled to himself. He was happy that everyone around him were slowly getting to know one another. And by the expression on Sonia face, she was happy to meet new people also.

"Sorry that we have to cut our first meeting short but there's some places here that I need to check out for new idea's." Ruruka told the two as she turned around and started to walk away from the two. Sonosuke didn't say anything as he followed after his girlfriend.

"If you ever are feeling unwell please come to me." Seiko told Sonia, as she turned around. "And I might be able to get your own respirator mask." Seiko left as soon as she said that, as Sonia eyes sparkle at the mental image of what her personal respirator would look like. Maybe a crown in the center of the mask. Or diamonds. Or her home country flag. So many ideas floated through her head.

Waving at the three as they left, the two where left by themselves. Sonia was happy to have met some of Naruto's friend. While for the blond, he was happy to make Sonia day even better. He still felt that he owed her more, and since the day was yet to be over he was planning on making this day a great one for her. Sticking his arm out, Sonia, linked her arm with his and followed him.

They spent the rest of the day riding everything that they could. From smashing into one another in the bumper cars. To finding an exit in a haunted house. Sonia took her time as she admire the ghost that were part of the attraction. For Naruto he wanted to exited as soon as possible. Not a fan of ghost. To riding the roller coaster. And they ended there day with riding the Ferris wheel as the sun was setting. The glow of the sun setting left Sonia in a state of astonishment. Naruto smiled at the dazzling smile on Sonia face as there day came to a end.

 ***Monday Morning***

Naruto was currently slurping ramen as he was walked towards his classroom. While he was early for class, he grab breakfast on the way to school. This was the normal for him to eat at all given time.

"Ibuki stage drive!" As soon as Naruto open the door, he heard the female musician announce. Only given a moment to take in his surroundings. He saw that Ibuki had jumped off the teachers desk. Using his natural reflexes he tossed his empty ramen cup into the trash bin and with great speed and strength he caught the young lady from crashing into him. Doing a quick spin he place Ibuki on her feet after her in prompt stage dive.

"Why did you do that?"

"Ibuki knew that you were going to walk through the door. Ibuki wanted you to catch her." She stated as if it was the normal response. Naruto sweatdrop, wondering what was going through her mind. He didn't mind her 'craziness', and yet there was a certain level of craziness he could deal with. But that smile of hers kept him from staying mad at her.

Taking a quick peak behind himself he notice that there was plenty of time before the start of classes. Without saying anything to Ibuki he went towards the school cafeteria to prepare more ramen for himself.

Chiaki Nanami wasn't antisocial or incapable of talking to others. Being the Ultimate Gamer, she just preferred being by herself. She enjoyed the peace of mind that came with playing a game and getting lost in a world that had nothing to do with the reality she had to face day in and day out. It was nice, it was an escape. No, she didn't have family troubles when she was at home. She just liked the fantasy world that video games took her to. With most females like to spend there time at malls, or talking about boys, or their clothes she did not. And because of that she didn't have friends growing up. Majority of females didn't see the appeal of video games. While boys didn't enjoy being beaten in video games by a girl. That meant almost of everyone avoided her due to her strange behavior. Chiaki didn't understand why that seem like a big issue to others but to them it was.

Chiaki would enjoy the company of others that wanted to game with her. And the week off from school to bond with her classmates was a pleasant surprise. She was amazed to find out that Mahiru was just like her. While humble to receive the title of Ultimate, she didn't see her title as being anything important. Which is part of the reason she enjoyed the company of Hajime Hinata. He treated her like a normal person.

Taking a second to look up from her Nantendo Game Girl Advance she saw that everyone had taken their seats. She was also surprise too see that Naruto had five cups of ramen on his desk. Looking to see if Ms. Yukizome had arrived or not. She had not. Chisa had yet to arrive for class yet. The door quickly slid open and a female substitute teacher had walked in.

"Hello class. Sorry Yukizome will not be teaching classes today. That assignment of hers will be taking some time for her to finish going through." The substitute teacher informed everyone in class. Everyone mood went down. They enjoyed Chisa presence. But they knew that might as well give this substitute some respect.

The orange haired teacher was happily hummed to herself. She couldn't believe that all her students had done the assignments and from the pictures that they were asked to attach with there reports. She enjoyed seeing Mikan feeding Chiaki while she played her video games, Akane being taught how to dance with Hiyoko, Nagito causing food poison to Teruteru and even the surprising picture of Naruto and Ibuki singing together. Chisa couldn't stop herself from grinning. These were the bonds that she wanted her students to form. And they seem to be enjoying the odd pairing that she made.

"You seem extra cheery this morning." The voice of Koichi brought Chisa back to reality. Turning around she notice her students true teacher was approaching her.

"Oh yeah I am. All my students not only did their assignment but they have been all coming to class since I have arrived." Koichi was slightly surprise that his class was finally being a class.

"Well don't let those students overwhelmed you." Leaning in closer to whisper into Chisa ear. "If the students ever go to crazy they might stick us with one of the reserve student dunce to teach us a lesson."

"You're worrying too much. There isn't a bad egg in the bunch." Chisa quickly told him, as she already seen the results of her teaching style greatly influencing the young adults. Placing a finger on her chin, a thought came to her. "I still need to pick a class rep."

"Seems like a lot for you." Koichi casually commented on. He already knew he wouldn't be the one to have done all this within his short time unlike Chisa. But then again he was the type to always do everything in the last minute, compare to Chisa do it now not later attitude.

"Do you want to take back your class then?"

Quickly shaking his head. "As much as that sounds like fun there's a girl that I have been hearing about that has never lost a gambling match. I need to go scout her out while I can." Chisa playfully glared at her fellow teacher. Before she could say anything else the phone on her desk went off. Picking up the phone she wonder who was calling her.

"They're monsters! They are all monsters!" Then the phone went silent. Hanging up the phone she wanted to ask the advice of her fellow teacher only to find him long gone.

"Well he was no help at all..."

Chisa was desperately running to her classroom. Thousands thoughts racing through her head as she was worried what her perfect students could've done. She heard the fear in the substitute teacher voice when she had called. Finally reaching her classroom she quickly open the door to see what the phone call was for.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Chisa shouted, but she didn't get an answer. Instead the response she was giving was Akane flying into the wall next to Chisa.

"Get up weakling!" Nekomaru yelled at the Ultimate Gymnast, as electricity came out of his eyes.

"Oh, I ain't done yet!" Akane wipe the blood off her lips and jump back into action. She wasn't backing down from this battle against Nekomaru. And without any hesitation the battle started back up.

Chisa looked around at the state of her classroom. And she honestly couldn't believe the damage that had been done to her classroom. Bookshelves were knocked over. A few holes here and there. There was some disbelief on her part as she notice some of the students were still sitting in there seats as these two fought. Was that a dumb bell that went flying through the air. And did she mention...

"Anyone care to tell me what happen to the wall?" One of the walls that lead to the outside of the building was almost gone.

"As amusing as this is, I guess we got to stop them." Fuyuhiko lazily commented on, as he rested against the wall watching the two fight. He could care less, but the having to clean the classroom after this was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Our substitute fainted right away. The excitement was too much for her." Sonia told Ms. Yukizome as Mikan placed a towel over the substitute forehead.

Running up to the two, Chisa, had some words for them. "Listen up, Nidai, you can't destroy the classroom cause you fell like rough housing."

"What did you call it!" Nekomaru gave a light glare to the young teacher. "I have you know we're training in real life combat condition's!"

"Oh! In that case knock yourself out." Chisa causally strolled away from the hulking giant. Now she saw nothing wrong with what the two were doing. They were just honing their talents. Nothing wrong with that.

"So much for that." Fuyuhiko angrily muttered to himself.

"And so the room fell... Room by room." Gundham poetically said.

"How am I going to drop that gorilla!" Akane angrily muttered to herself. Nekomaru had her beat in every aspect since the clash began.

"I might have something to help your conundrum." Teruteru suddenly appearing by the side of Akane. Metal suitcase in hand. Giving it a quick pat he open the case to show the fighting lady what was inside. "Thanks to some help from our residence pharmacist friend." Grabbing a neon green bottle. "Behold our special soup is guaranteed to put a spring in your step."

"Dude you don't got to tell me twice."

Grabbing the bottle in hand she let a quick thank you before drowning the whole bottle down in one large gulp. As soon as the last drop went down her throat her eyes widen. She felt a sudden rush going through out her body. Everyone watch as the curvaceous figure of Akane changed into a large body of muscle with her skin now red, and her hair standing up and flipping in the wind.

"Wait what is this shit!" Nekomaru shouted, surprise by her drastic change.

"Her fight power is off the chart! Her power level is over 9000!" Soude shouted.

"How do you fancy my Doping Corn Soup?" Teruteru asked the red skin lady.

"Power coursing through every inch of my body." Tossing the bottle to the group she gave a light glare to her opponent. "Suck it! Nidai!" With that she charged at the large man ready to win their duel.

That was also was the cue for the rest of the class that were still sitting in their chairs to walk away from the fighting teens. Ryota picked up his drawing pad and walked out of the class. A shock wave shook the entire classroom as the two kept fighting. A random objected flew and smack the top of Chiaki head. The blow caused the gamer die in her video game. Without saying a word she stood up and walked away from the classroom. Another shock wave went coursing through the class room as more random objects went flying. Some coming close to smacking Nagito across the face but still no contact. But one of the objects decided to anger one.

The random object knocked over a cup of ramen. It wasn't one cup that was knocked over. No. This one object knocked over five cups of ramen off the desk of one particular student. Namely Naruto Uzumaki. He was forced to watch in slow motion as his cup's of ramen fell to the floor. The blond weep mentally as the five cups spilled all over the floor. But his anguish quickly turned into anger. Turning his focus to the ones that cause his food to fall to the ground there was only one thought going through his head.

Revenge!

As the two hulking figures kept fighting. Throwing random insults towards one another, they failed to notice the blond standing up from his desk. Just as the two were ready to smash their fist into each face they were both stop.

By stop, it really was both got knock up in a instance. What was the cause?

The prankster had thrown a desk into the back of Nekomaru sending him flying into Akane, and sending the both of them into the wall effectively knocking the two out cold. Everyone eyes widen at the scene in disbelief. They all thought the only way this fight was going to come to a end was when one of them knock the other out but instead what stop the chaos was a flying desk.

"That was for knocking over my ramen!" Naruto angrily declared, glaring at the prone forms of Akane and Nekomaru.

Time had quickly pass and lunch time was right around the corner. While Chisa Yukizome had been away since the brawl had happen but there was still no signings of there teacher returning anytime soon. The class had done a bit of repairs to the class, such as patching up the wall from the outside wall, there was only so much that could be done by a group of teenagers. None of them were repair man. Well expected Soda, but that was more on the lines of machines then buildings.

"Hey Naruto would you want to join me on a trip to the reserve course to have lunch with a friend of mine?" Mahiru asked the blond prankster as she held a bento box in her hand. The blond was surprise by the sudden invitation from the redhead. He had to admit he did want to see how the reserve course look like.

"Can I join you two?" A voice said behind the photographer. Both turned their attention to see that Chiaki was the one who had asked to join them.

"Sure." Mahiru answered with a smile on her face. She return her attention to the blond still waiting for his answer.

"Naruto Uzumaki, can you please come outside for a brief questioning." The door open up to reveal a young lady in the door way. The young lady had blonde chin-length hair, with a pair of black thin frame glasses covering her blue-green eyes, that were placed on top of her small nose. Her pale skin made her stand out a bit. The female blond was of average height. The young lady was dressed in the standard uniform. She had a slim figure with a modest bust.

"I'll join you, Mahiru, after this is over with." Naruto wasn't sure who this lady was nor what he had done. He know he hadn't done any pranks yet, so there was no way he should be in trouble yet. But that lady had a stern expression on her face meaning that she was here to do business with the blond. Getting out the chair he followed the fellow blond out the class.

Closing the door behind him, the two walk a bit before stopping in a random location in the hallway.

"Now before I ask you some questions introductions are in order. I am Togami, Shinobu. The Ultimate Secretary. I am in class 77-A. Pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand out to the blond.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. The Ultimate Prankster." Naruto grasp her hand in his and shook it. Both let go after a couple of seconds of shaking hands.

"Now there was many forms filled out by your teacher today, but the oddest one she failed to filled was reason behind you needing a new desk." Naruto was confused by her statement. Ms. Yukizome filled out paper work for them. And even a new desk for him.

"Why do you need a new desk? What happen to your old one?" She asked the blond wanting to ensure that the school wasn't wasting money on ordering a new desk for the blond prankster. Being the Ultimate Secretary meant that she was asked at times to help file paper and organize them. And that meant even the very school she was attending will ask for her help. And the total mess that happen early in Ms. Yukizome was no exception.

"Uh..." He wasn't sure who to answer that. Was the best way to answer that was to be honest? Or to make up a fake story? That look on her face was telling him that she was waiting to hear his answer. Taking a deep breathe, he was able to quickly regain himself.

"I threw my desk at a fellow student..." He was met with silence. "I had a good reason! They knocked over my ramen! They don't know the sin~"

"Haha-!" Shinobu had burst into a fit of laughter, clutching her sides as she couldn't believe what she just heard. Naruto was confused. Did that mean he was not getting a new desk. Did he just blow his chances?

"I have never heard of such a funny reason to destroy school property. Normally some say it was just an accident, or they don't know what I am talking about but hearing a honest answer is very refreshing." She finished telling him with a large smile on her face. Naruto was even more confused by her response.

Giving him a quick pat on the shoulder, "That's all I needed to know. Now I can fill out the forms and get you the new desk in no time." Naruto had a blank look on his face, this was a odd encounter for him. Without saying another word she started to walk away from the blond. As she was a few feet away from the prankster she turned around to face him one more time.

It was a pleasure meeting you, Uzumaki-san. If you ever need my help please feel free to ask for my assistance."

"It was nice meeting you too. Togami-chan" Naruto returned the farewell, as he watched the female blond walked away from him. Now that his conversation was over with, it was time for him to meet up with Mahiru and Chiaki.

"When Mahiru-kun told me that there were other student's in Hope Peak Academy that didn't really care for their talents, I had thought that she was lying, but after talking with you two now I can believe it." The friend oh Mahiru commented on, as she sat next to the redhead eating her lunch.

"Told you, Sato, that not everyone believes a talent is everything." Mahiru remarked, a sly grin on her face. Her friend now known as Sato, gave the redhead a playful glare. The young lady has long wavy viridian hair, with violet eyes, and wore the uniform of Hope's Peak Academy with black knee highs and white sneakers. She appears to be quite tall for a girl her age.

"Well, I thought Chiaki was the only one who thought talent was nothing important." A male voice comment on, surprise to hear that not all the Ultimate's' believe that they had everything already for them.

"Did you say something, Hajime?" Chiaki ask, as she lazily looked at the her friend. She was very busy on beating her personal high score at the moment. She became so confused in her game that she forgot where she was at. Taking a moment too look around she now remember where she was at. She was in the courtyard, eating lunch with friends...

Wait she now had friends...

It finally dawn on her that she did now have friends.

There was Hajime Hinata. He has short, spiky brown hair with an ahoge that moves according to his emotions. He wore the standard reserve course Hope's Peak Academy uniform. Hajime's eyes have a straight line running across his pupil, resembling a prohibition symbol. His eye color is a dull green. And for the Ultimate Gamer he was the first friend that she made since coming to this school.

Then there was Mahiru, the Ultimate Photographer. A fellow student in the same class as her, and she was one of the people she spent the day with during the assignment last week. For the gamer she saw Mahiru as a good person that truly cared for everyone. She even made sure that Chiaki didn't spend all their time together last week simply playing games.

Then there was the other two. Naruto Uzumaki and Sato. They were not exactly stranger's to her, but at the same time they were still a long way from becoming friends with her. Maybe if she spent more time around Mahiru she would get to know Sato and see if a friendship could form but for now she had no plans to be around her.

Naruto Uzumaki was a different story. He was her classmate, that was a fact. But she had yet to have any reason to fully interact with the blond. Even in this lunging outing they didn't really speak to one other. That was partially her fault, since she became engross in her game. And when this Ultimate Gamer became engross in a game the world seem to become silent all around her. But Chiaki did want to make an effort to try an know the Ultimate Prankster. He didn't seem like he was bad guy, in fact, he seem to be enjoying himself in this group activity. Maybe when she had a chance she would attempted a conversation with the blond. But not now.

"I wish there was a way that everyone from our class would get along." Chiaki mumble to herself, low enough that no one should be able to hear here but one did. She had a feeling that there was still a rift between everyone. Not like the one there was the school year started but still there.

"We just need to find something that everyone would enjoy to do." Naruto said, hearing what the Ultimate Gamer had mumble to herself.

"That is the a problem. With all the different personalities we have in our class room finding the one common thing that we could all enjoy is close to being impossible." Mahiru commented on.

"How about movies?" Sato suggested hoping that she could be of some help for the three Ultimate's. Everyone thought of it for a second. It seem like a good idea on paper. But it still felt like there was something wrong about the idea.

"There's two problems with that." Everyone turned their attention to the prankster, waiting to hear what would come out of his mouth. "Time. And what kind of movie it will be."

"Couldn't you just watch multiple movies?" Hajime asked.

"Normally yes, but it wouldn't work in this situation. First we all have classes to worry about. Even if Yukizome-senpai would say yes to a all day movie marathon we still need time to figure out what movies everyone in the class would enjoy to see. Not only that how long each movie would be. How many people would stay after classes to just watch movie. Not all of them would stay. Plus there's also the fact none of us would actually be interacting with one another. We would all just be quite as we watch a movie." Naruto explained. Everyone nodded. They saw what he meant. Movies, normally a good idea but for everyone to start being a friend towards one another they needed a activity that would get them to interact with one another.

Chiaki became lost in thought. They had time against them, and needed a activity that would get everyone to socialize with each other. That just seem harder then it should be. Like a over complicated raid boss in Destiny, where she had to guided a team of noobs to defeat the raid boss for the first time. Wait a minute. It finally dawn on her what she could suggest for them.

"How about video games?"

The next day, Chiaki, set her plan in motion. She was able to convince Soda to build a television big enough to fit in the classroom. She was even able to bring her game systems and video games that she believed her classmates would enjoy. And they did enjoyed the video games so far. Her actions brought a smile to Chisa. This is what she wanted her class to be like. At the moment playing a game were Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Nagito and Naruto. The four were playing a game that was very similar to monopoly. And the current person that was winning a the moment was Kazuichi Soda. And the two tied for last place was Naruto and Nagito.

"There's no stopping the Soda trained!" The pink haired mechanical boosted about himself. On his next move he should be able to win the game.

"A guy about all luck, that poverty god seems to be raining pretty hard on you." Kazuichi said the pale blond luckster.

"My luck was bound to run out." Nagito causally commented on, not at all mad about his place in the game. He was just enjoying being around all these talents. He pushed the button to roll the dice for his next turn.

"Well this is awkward." Nagito was surprise by what he had rolled along with everyone. On the scene it showed he rolled a perfect 60. Allowing him to past Soda, come in first place and do one other thing.

"How the hell did you roll a 60!"

"I'm sorry. I guess my luck still good for now."

"Damnit! Drop the poverty god on Soda! And beat him to the finish." Fuyuhiko said what everyone was thinking. Nagito didn't need to be told twice as he do so. All Soda could is watch as the money went down to -99999999999.

"My money!" Soude cried. Now that Nagito had won the game there was no point on finishing the game but there was still one reason. To see what place the other would come in. And now it was Naruto turn. Without giving it much thought he pushed the button to start his turn.

"Not another 60!" Soude cried seeing how everyone else was getting lucky now with perfect rolls.

"I quit." Fuyuhiko angrily said, not caring what will happen now. Naruto gave a small laugh knowing that there Fuyuhiko already knew he was going to come in last place. Taking a page from Nagito book he drop another poverty god on Soude as he passed him,

"I didn't think anyone could be that broke." Fuyuhiko said, as they watched Soude score went further down. Now it stood at -999999999999999999999999999999999999999999. Soude did the only thing that he could do. He cried even harder.

"Who's hungry?!" Teruteru announce, as he and Hiyoko, walked into the class pushing two large containers with them. There sudden announcement cause everyone to stop playing the games and focus their attention to them.

"Well that smell like Ultimate level." Chisa Yukizome commented on happy that they were getting some food in their system.

"Thank Chiaki-Kun! She told Teruteru-kun to prepare a meal for us." Ibuki happily told their teacher.

"Really?"

"She did," Peko walked to their teacher. "we got so focus on repairing the classroom that we didn't eat a proper meal."

"I didn't want you guys to get hungry while we played video games." Chiaki was blushing with all the attention and praise she was receiving.

"You're the best!" Sonia happily hugged the gamer, as she rubbed her cheek against Chiaki cheek. For the princess this was a day she would never forget.

But the sweet moment seem to be completely ruined as something was rumbling throughout the class room. By the noise alone it seem like someone let out a bear into the classroom. And that said bear was hungry. Ready to feast on everyone in the class.

"No it can't be! Did a daemon escape from the nine realms to reek its chaos upon this fallen world!" Gundham fearfully cried out. His hamsters hid themselves into his scarf.

"It's her stomach." Nekomaru casually told everyone as he hid up Akane by the collar of her shirt. A large trail of drool was escaping from her mouth as she looked at the food that was just a few feet away from her. All she could think about was devouring the beef stew.

Everyone sweat drop. They couldn't she was that such a slim girl could be such a glutton.

"And by special request our Ultimate Prankster gets a whole bowl of ramen." Teruteru announce as he showed them the the second container was actually the bowl for Naruto. Naruto looked at the ultimate cook.

"That was my idea!" Ibuki happily told the blond as she tackle him from behind.

"It was actually Mine, Akane and Ibuki idea." Sonia told the blond with a small smile on her face. "Akane felt sorry that she knocked over your food during her brawl yesterday. And just wanted a way to apologize." She would've let Akane tell the blond, but judging by Akane expression, she was too far gone.

"Thank you." Naruto smile never left his face.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said together as they prepared themselves to eat there meal. Since their classroom was still destroyed from yesterday event they didn't have there desk to use as a table, but they didn't care for that. All they really cared for was that they could enjoy this meal as a group.

"Seconds!" Akane suddenly appeared in front of Teruteru holding her empty plate. Everyone stared in disbelief. Everyone had so far only taken one bite from their plate and she already finished her meal.

While everyone was enjoying their meal of Nikujaga, Naruto, was eating his own bowl of ramen. But the blond prankster notices something. Hiyoko wasn't eating with the resting of them. No she just kept looking at them with shifting eyes, as she hid her face using one of her sleeves. The way her eyes kept shifting, the light giggling escaping from her. There was just something about her actions that seem all to familiar with the blond prankster.

Eating some of his ramen, his taste buds went to heaven. Everything about the ramen was just a piece of heaven. The taste, the meat, etc. But after taking other bite of ramen, he felt as though something was off about his ramen. Almost like there was a ingredient added into the ramen that shouldn't be there. Then it hit him. A burning sensation going throughout his body. A aching in his lower body. And did this room get even hotter.

Looking around he notice that Akane and Nekomaru were staring into each other eyes. A loving expression on the two on of them as they slowly got closer to one another. They were so close to kissing. Ibuki also seem to be struggling with standing up straight. And the flushing expression going around everyone. Naruto now knew what he was tasting in his ramen.

Aphrodisiac.

Someone had messed with the foods that were being served and now everyone was facing the consequence with. The ninja knew that having a room full of nothing but horny teenagers that just had aphrodisiac in there system meant only one thing. This room was about to become a orgy. And not in the good way.

Looking to his side he notice that his suspicions were confirmed. Hiyoko was laughing at everyone in the classroom as they struggled with there new found lust. Yukizome-Senpai, even was trying to scold the young dancer but that was close to impossible when their orange haired teacher was fighting her own growing sexual desires. The blond tried to moved and stop people from doing anything they might end up regretting. But that was easier said then done. The grownup tightness of his pants were stopping him from truly moving anywhere.

"Ibuki love heart is ready to burst..." Ibuki appeared next to the blond prankster, hugging his arm extremely close to her chest. Naruto could only blushed, as he was forcing himself from doing everything possible from jumping the multi-haired musician. He is a ninja! He was trained for this! Nothing would break his moral compass.

"Naruto... Please, cool down my burning body." And that moral compass was getting closer to breaking with the aid of Sonia. Just like Ibuki, she took his free arm and hugged it close to her chest. He could tell that both ladies had great bodies. But no! He can't do this! If he took a advantage of their current state of mind, he would practically be raping them. No! He will never do that!

"Please~" Both girls slowly moaned, as their own desires were slowing overpower them to the state of mindless sexual deviance. Naruto needed a way out, something to stop all this chaos.

"Heaven-slaying dragon fist!"

"Taylor Swift!" Everyone stopping doing what they were doing, as they watch Teruteru body went flying through the air. Everyone focus their attention on Chiaki, the one that had knocked out the Ultimate Cook.

"No one messes with my classmates..." As soon as the words left her mouth the Ultimate Gamer fainted.

 ***The Next day***

"Alright class listen up!" Everyone let out a groaned at the cheerful voice of Chisa Yukizome. Everyone was still suffering from their actions yesterday. They didn't want to deal happy go getter so early in the morning.

"How are you still perky after yesterday?" Soude groaned out, not sure if there teacher ate the beef stew from yesterday.

"Because I am a adult. Yesterday wasn't Yukizome-San first time dealing with that." Proudly stated, happy that she was able to calm her desires after yesterday disaster.

"I see." Sonia said to herself. 'Maybe that's why I am not exhaust either."

"What do you mean Miss Sonia?" Soude asked her, but Sonia did not answer him. But Naruto heard what Sonia said. He even knew what she meant by that. She was not as innocent as she appeared.

While Chisa kept on talking, Naruto, was lost in his own thoughts. He needed a way to prank Hiyoko after yesterday little prank. He would say it was a good prank but he had a issue with it. He was a victim of said prank. He could not let that stand! He needed to get revenge on the little dancer.

"Chiaki Nanami will now be your class rep!" Chisa announced, as it was met with claps and cheers. Even Naruto clapped for the Ultimate Gamer. While everyone was celebrating for her new status. A few people didn't feel their phones go off.

 _I am coming to Hope's Peak Academy - Natsumi_

 **End of chapter...**

 **What did you think?**

 **Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

 **If you have any questions leave a review.**

 **Now time to relax**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally I am back!**

 **Sorry life got in the way.**

 **Persona 5 took some time to beat but such a great game to play**

 **I feel like this chapter was rushed near the ended. So I will come back later to fix that**

 **Anyway cause of the delay this chapter wasn't beta read. But the delay was to long. Some part were cut out but will appear in next chapter**

 **Oh yeah someone ask if I would write how Naruto Execution would go and yeah I will  
**

 **Goal for this chapter is 20 reviews**

 **anyway time for this chapter to begin**

 **Chapter 4: Hope for the furture...**

"These are for you Uzumaki-San." The calm voice of Peko said to the prankster. In her arms were a medium sized bento boxed wrapped in a black and gold cloth. Before the blond could question as too why she would be giving him a bento box she shoved the bento boxed into his arms. Now the blond was even more confused. Why was one of the most stoic girls that he has ever met giving him a bento box? Its not like there was any reason as to why she would. He couldn't remember do anything for the silver haired beauty to warrant a hand made lunch. Seeing the confused expression on the blond, Peko, knew she had clarify why he was given a bento box.

"Lady-Kuzuryu, requested that I deliver the Yakisoba to you. As a thank you for the fun time she had when you visit the household." Naruto was surprised by Natsumi actions. All he did was hang out with her and treated her like she was a normal girl. Nothing special in the blond books. But apparently his treatment to her was special to her that she cooked him fried noodles. He was touched.

"Why didn't she deliver it herself to me?" Naruto was thrilled for the free food, but he found it odd that she didn't bring it to him herself.

"Lady-Kuzuryu was unable to do so for many reasons. Mainly due to the fact that today was the first day of her attending Reserve Course, and the second reason is that since she is a part of the Reserve Course she is not allow to come to the main campus unless given permission." Naruto nodded his head, now understanding why Peko was given the task.

"Now that my task is accomplish I will be heading to class." Taking a few steps away from the blond she stop in her tracks and turn to face him once again. "I almost forgot, Lady-Kuzuryu, also wanted me to tell you that she would liked you to see her after school is over for the day."

"Alright I will see her."

"She will be happy to hear that... Now I must go the other direction before to ensure that no one see's us in the alley together." Peko mumble the last part to herself as she walked away from the blond. Naruto was able to hear her, and now understand why she dragged him behind the building. While she didn't do anything other then give him a bento box, anyone seeing it would think that she was the one giving the bento box to the blond. That is the fast track to rumors spreading throughout the school.

 ***Later that day***

"Glad you showed up." A cheerful voice called out to the blond prankster. Naruto leaning on the side of the wall as he waited for the young Yakuza sister to show up. For the blond ninja, he didn't care if anyone saw him socializing with the Reserve Course student. She was a kind girl when he met her and saw no reason why he shouldn't be able to hanging out with the said girl. Natsumi gave a quick wave as she walked towards the blond. Returning her greeting he shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for her.

"What did you think of the Yakisoba?" She didn't need to ask if Peko delivered the meal to him or not. The fact that he was waiting for him after school ended was proof enough.

"It was great. Thank you for the great meal." Even though Naruto was a strict earned lover, that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy other meals. And her fried noodles were definitely in the top five of meals he will eat forever.

"Of course they are." Natsumi placed both her hands on her hips. "The Yakisoba were made by me. I had hundreds if people waiting in line every year just to eat the Yakisoba at festival's." She boosted about herself, happy that the blond had enjoyed her food. While normally use to hearing people tell her how good her food was, there was just something different about this. Maybe had to do with the fact that she only prepared the meal for one certain person, or the fact that said person was praising her talents.

"Is there a reason you wanted me to wait for you?" Naruto asked her, stopping the young lady from getting a bigger head then normal. He was un-sure on what he should be doing now. He never had a girl waited for him when he was in the ninja academy. But then again he didn't have any friends back then either. Being here, the blond felt that he was getting a second chance on finally having a normal life.

"What I can't just ask you to hang out with me?" Naruto gave her a blank look, not sure if she was being a rude or not. "Fine... I just wanted to see how people that were given the Ultimate's titles were truly like."

"Why don't you just hang out with Peko and Fuyuhiko? You do live with both of them." Naruto asked, not sure why she didn't go with the people she lived with.

"It's not the same. I grew up with those two and they would do whatever I want. They wouldn't show me how its like to become a Ultimate. But if I hang out with you, then you wouldn't do anything different then you normally do."

"But since I am hanging out with you Natsumi-san, wouldn't I do everything differently cause you are with me?" Naruto found the great flaw in her plan. He didn't know anything about the young lady other then she was great at cooking fried noodles and that she was the young sister of a Yakuza leader.

"Um..." She didn't think of that way. She just thought that she would have him do his normal routine while she watched. She couldn't find a good reason for him to do his normal behavior. With someone watching him he wouldn't.

"Why don't we just hang out?" Naruto didn't want to get rid of young lady and at the same time knew that she must of a valid reason to wanting to watch his habits.. "You can even ask me any questions about being a Ultimate too."

Natsumi smiled and nodded her head. This was going to be the perfect chance for her. So many questions. And they were all at her finger tips. Where to begin. Was their even a wrong question to ask?

"How did you get the title of Ultimate?" Natsumi asked, as they started to walked away from the school. Her question was a simple one, but it was one that so many people had wanted to know. How did a Ultimate gain there title. Naruto paused in midstep. That was a good question. But at the same time he didn't have a correct answer for her.

"I don't know..." Natsumi stopped walking and raised a eyebrow a the blond. Shouldn't he know how he got his wanted to yell, stomp her feet and call him a lair, but she waited for him to say anything that he hadn't said yet. "I didn't have a normal way in getting into the school."

Now, Natsumi, was interested. There was two ways of how to become a Ultimate. That was something she didn't know.

"The way I was recruited to the school was through the former principal of Hope's Peak Academy. He said I had talent and that I should apply for the school. And that the school will give me something that I would truly enjoy."

"What did he mean by that?"

"I still haven't figured out what he meant by that myself." Naruto gave a small smile. That old man was doing everything he could to try and make Naruto feel welcome to the school. And so far this school hasn't been a let down. Natsumi growled a little. She hadn't found a good answer on how to become a Ultimate. The only thing she did find out was that the principal could have people test to be a ultimate but that was about it.

"But why are you so interested in the Ultimate process?" Naruto knew that there was a reason as to why she was asking him on how he entered the school. She wasn't asking for small talk. No. She was asking for her own personal gain.

"Because," Natsumi wasn't sure if he was going to cut down her dreams or not. He didn't seem like the type to do so, but she could she take the risk. Taking a deep breathe, she open her mouth. "the only people that can stand by my brothers side are the truly elite. Only those that call themselves Ultimate's are allowed to be by his side. If I don't become one then..."

"That's stupid." Naruto commented on, already seeing a flaw in her reasoning.

"What do you know about it!" Her head snap back, as she glared at the blond with a intense hated in her eyes. Naruto knew that look. But at the same time he knew that this was going to be the best time to explained to her about her goal major flaw.

"Your brother doesn't strike me as the type to simply abandon people; especially his own little sister, just because they were not given the titles of Ultimate's. I don't ever see him from throwing people away just for that one reason." While the blond didn't know much about the short gangster, he did feel that the young leader didn't have the heart to discard people from his life for petty reasons. But maybe Natsumi knew something about her brother that he didn't. She did grow up with him after all.

"Grrr..." Natsumi wasn't happy to hear what came from his mouth. "That so easy for you to say! You were given the title of Ultimate. You have every right to stand by my brother side! I need to become one so that I don't get left behind!" The light blond woman shouted at the blond prankster. She needed to become a person worthy standing by her older brother side. Not be left behind in the dust. Peko will forever stand by his side because she was the Ultimate Swordsman. But she was unlucky that her talents had yet to be realized. And her time limited to finding her talent was closing very fast.

Naruto stared at the young lady. He knew that there was no way that words alone were going to get through her head. He crossed his arms over his chest and thought to himself. What could he do to change her mind set. What could he do?

Even though it had been hours since, Naruto's, little spat with Natsumi. He just couldn't find a right way to convince the young lady that she didn't need to become a Ultimate to stay by her brother side. Laying down in his bed the blond stared at the ceiling wondering what he should do. Words were not enough to convince Natsumi. But no course of action had present it self on solving this problem yet. Rubbing the temples of his forehead, to lessen a small headache from the stress that Natsumi caused him. He wonder why he was going out of his way to help her. The old him would of done anything in his power to change her heart and see the error of her way. But since arriving to this new dimension that part of him had vanished.

When he first arrived to this dimension, Naruto, was broken. There was no other way to described it then saying he was simply broken. The blond knew why he was broken. He was broken simply due to the fact that he had lost everything in a instance. His home, his friends, and lastly everything he ever accomplish was strip from him. The blond didn't care for his material possession due to his childhood. He never had anything and the only thing he cared for was items he received from his precious people. But after spending so many years crawling his way out of the hell hole that was his childhood, he wanted to do everything he could to protect that small group of precious people. He would do anything that he could do to protect them. That was a promise he made to himself when he was very young.

His home wasn't the small apartment he lived in. No his home was the entire village of Konoha. While he didn't have very fond memories growing up in his home village, he made a vow to himself to protect Konoha from anyone attempting to harm his home. Not because that was the duty of a Hokage, but because that's were his precious people lived. For most people that were given the treatment that Naruto received they would rather see the village burn before helping it. And while there was a time were the blond wanted everyone to suffer. But that change. Due to the fact that someone finally acknowledge him. After that he wanted the village to flourish.

But the war took everything from him. Everything he had he ever accomplish was strip from him in a blink of an eye. From finally getting everyone to acknowledge his existence. That he wasn't the Kyuubi. He was simply a boy who had the wish to one day become Hokage. After the battle with Pein, he felt that his dream was getting closer and closer. While the war was a bump on his long time dream, he still felt that it was in his grasp. But Naruto should've known that it wasn't going to be that easy. The Shinigami was the cause of the blond arriving to this new dimension.

The death god was angry about how his realm was defiled by the mortals. That they defiled his realm for a war of man. That all of those that shouldn't walk on the mortal plane were now with the living once again. And that even he was attacked to reclaimed the souls that were trapped in his belly. The Shinigami wanted all the lives of those that fought in the war as retribution for what they had done. But Naruto was the one able to changed the mind of the powerful god. It wasn't a simple task for the blond. But he was able to and save the lives of so many. But at the cost of his own happiness.

 ***Ring***

 ***Ring***

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts as he saw his phone went off. Grabbing his phone he went to see who was contacting him.

Text from Ibuki Mioda

 _Naruto-Chan! Join me after school! PLZ! PLZ!_

The blond had to laugh a little to himself. Ibuki was a odd girl. At least the blond prankster thought she was. Not in a bad way. He didn't know how to put the correct words when it came to described his relationship with the young musician. Maybe he should start from the beginning. He didn't dislike her. In fact he enjoyed the way that she was forcing him to finally live a little bit in this new dimension. Before meeting Ibuki, Naruto, was living but not enjoying anything that this world had to offer. He was simply filling space as he coped with everything he lost. She made him change just a bit. Was he still upset that he lost so much in a instance. Yes. But he was finally finding a way to over come his grieving period.

He understood that out of everyone she was the one he was closest in the classroom. Next to Sonia Nevermind. He wasn't going to defined his relationship with Sonia just yet. Going back to Ibuki, the blond was trying to figure out why he was allowing Ibuki to get so close to him. Again he didn't mind the friendship he was forming with her. In fact he found himself smiling when ever he was near her. She unknowingly was acting as a moral support for him. Very much the same way as Shikamaru did when he lost Jiraiya. A kind act that he could never forget. But for now he needed to find himself before he could do anything else for anyone yet.

Letting out a chuckle, Naruto, replied to the message knowing that Ibuki would send more messages if he didn't reply in a timely manner.

 ***Lunch Time, Next day***

"How does it feel being around by such beauties like Ibuki-san and Nevermind-San?" Teruteru casually asked Naruto, as he sneaked up behind the blond sitting at his desk. For the prankster he wasn't caught by surprise by Teruteru appearance, but more of the question itself. Was it really that odd that a guy hung out with girls?

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Naruto played dumb hoping that the conversation would come to a end. He didn't want any rumors spreading but who he liked. Let alone any information on the girls that he might know that no one else knew.

"Come on don't be like that..." Teruteru slung his arm around the shoulder of the blond. "For whatever reason those two beautiful ladies seem to always be around you. Heck Ibuki-san, waited for you to come to class before stage diving off our teachers desk just so that you could catch her."

"I don't know know what you're talking about." Naruto turned his attention to the window. He didn't want the Ultimate Cook to see his blushing face. Did he find Ibuki stage dive a little odd. Yes. But that wasn't way he was blushing. It was the fact that he felt up the young lady. Not on purpose of course. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the feeling of her body. He was a healthy young male.

"Oh~ Are you saying you don't know what I am saying." Teruteru grinned to himself. "So you're saying that it will be find if I tried anything on those pretty ladies. Maybe like have Sonia suck out the poison from my one eyed friend. Or asking Ibuki to play my skin flute." Naruto gained a large tick mark on his forehead. That was just plain out creeping on those girls.

 ***Click***

A bright flash blinded the young cook. Letting out a gasp as he rubbed his eyes to try and removed the blinding light effect on his eyes. The cook tried to glare at the person who blinded him but failed at doing so. Naruto on the other hand was glad that someone took action before he did. Who knows what he might of done. Looking up Naruto was greeted with the sight of Mahiru holding her camera in one hand, while also, giving a heated glare at the cook. Naruto knew that look. It was the same one he saw when ever he did something stupid around any lady he knew. It was the one that promise punishment. A great deal of punishment.

"What was that-"

 ***Click***

 ***Click***

And once again Teruteru was covering his eyes. Trying to shield himself from the onslaught of Mahiru camera flash attack.

"Woman! Would you stop that!"

"Don't be a pig! If you didn't act like a pig I wouldn't have to treat you like one! Be a true man and try to act like gentleman!" Mahiru shot back. She was not going to let the cook get away from his perverted antics. Naruto was grateful for the intervention of Mahiru. Even more grateful with the fact that she was telling off the cook. Giving the redhead a smile, he stood up and left to get some food. Opening the door he left the classroom.

"Oh Naruto, just the very person I was looking for." Naruto hadn't even taken a step out away from the class before he was stop by another person. Looking to see who was waiting for the blond he was greeted with the bright smile of one Sonia Nevermind. Naruto returned her greeting wondering why the blond princess was looking for him.

"How can I help you Sonia?" Naruto asked, not sure if he should be happy that Sonia was waiting for him.

"This might sound like a odd request, but..." Sonia fiddled with her fingers not sure how to ask the blond. "Do you by chance know what Kimura-senpai likes to eat?" Naruto was caught by surprise by the question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well Kimura-senpai was kind enough to offer to make me my own respirator mask and I won't to return her kindness." Sonia cheeks were a little red. As the Ultimate Princess she was use to people giving her anything she wanted. But she never enjoyed receiving a gift and not doing something in return.

Naruto let out a small chuckle. He wasn't surprise by Sonia kindness. He quite enjoyed that even though she was the Ultimate Princess she still wanted to be a normal girl.

"Um, Seiko is not picky about what she eats. The only thing she can't eat are any thing mixed with sugar."

"Sugar? How come?"

"It has harmful effects to her." Naruto didn't want to tell Sonia that sugar could kill Seiko. It was not something he wanted anyone to heard about. While he didn't think anyone would try to kill her, he still didn't want to take that chance.

Sonia happily nodded her head and gave a quick hug to he blond. She quickly released the blond from her hug and gave a quick thank you before walking into their classroom. Sonia was left with own thoughts as what she could cook for her new female friend. While Naruto finally was given some peace and was able to head to the cafeteria to get some ramen to eat.

 ***After school. Same day***

"Ibuki feels so lost!" The young musician screamed out loud. Clutching her head with both of her hands. Naruto on the other hand could only sweat drop at the over dramatic Ibuki. They were both in the music room. For some odd reason Ibuki decided to use the music room that was located at the reserve course. The reason they were here was because Ibuki had done some damage to the music room on the main campus. She burned the classroom with her flamethrower guitar.

"There, there..." Naruto patted her back trying to give her some form of comfort. He didn't know why Ibuki felt lost. They had reached the music room with no problem. And everything was in place for her to practice. So why did she feel lost?

"But Ibuki doesn't know what her next song should be!" She yelled at the told of her lungs as foam started to appeared in her mouth. Shaking her head back and fourth she speared the foam all around even splashing a bit on Naruto.

"Clam down, Ibuki." Naruto tried to be the voice of reason. But his words seem to fall on deaf ears. Ibuki started to check out every instrument in the room. Hoping that one of them would speak to her. To give her a reason to write her next song. But so far none of them were.

"Ibuki wanted to show off her mad skills." Ibuki spoke to herself, feeling a little sad that nothing was coming to mind. She was use to dry spells were nothing would inspire her till bam something suddenly did. But she had a added pressures that she added to herself. And that was trying to impress the blond prankster known as Naruto Uzumaki.

"You don't have to do anything special for me." Naruto attempted to cheer her up, but once again Ibuki didn't seem to hear him. A cloud of gloom seem to appear above the young lady. Seeing the state that Ibuki was in, Naruto, did the one thing that came to mind. He walked over to the drums and started to play... Horribly.

He had no rhythm, wasn't carrying a beat and was just hitting in a random pattern. But that didn't matter to Naruto, he was doing the one thing he felt that would cheer up Ibuki.

"Ibuki is wondering what are you doing?" Ibuki asked, not sure why he was trying to play the drums. Did she notice that he had no skills in playing the drums. Yes. But that didn't seem to stop him.

"Playing the drums." Was the simple response that he gave her. Ibuki was left confused. He was the Ultimate Prankster, not the Ultimate Drummer. Didn't he know that he had no talent for the drums. But here he was drumming away not caring for how badly he was playing. That's when something clicked in the mind of Ibuki. Something she should've known all along. Walking behind the blond she sit behind him, and place both of her hands over his.

"Ibuki will show you how to truly rock out on the drums." She declared, as she gilded his hands. She didn't know why but this was the first time she felt such a great amount of enjoyment from simply using her talents. In the pas it always felt that she had to perform because she had the talent to be the Ultimate Musician and lost some joy when performing. But now it felt that some of that joy had return for her.

Half an hour would pass before the two would stop jamming out. Ibuki rested her head head on top of Naruto shoulder not wanting to move from her jam session. Naruto on the other hand was surprise by the way Ibuki took charge in the session. She showed him how to keep control while drumming and even keep the rhythm. Even though he had no interest in learning the drums, he notice that Ibuki was enjoying teaching him. And for the blond that was what truly matter. Seeing a smile on her face was worth it.

"Ibuki had so much fun!" She happily declared as she slowly stood up. She enjoy every minute of it. And her heart was pounding ever harder in her chest. Yes this was a moment that someone could only receive when hanging out with friends. Naruto nodded his head getting ready to open his mouth.

"YOU BITCH!" The two heard someone yelled. Both of them looked at one another before silently agreeing to one with one another. Both walk out of the music room to see where the commotion was coming from. It didn't take long for the two to find the source of the commotion. It was Natsumi and Sato auguring with one another. Naruto even notice that Hinata was trying to play peace keeper but failing at doing so.

"You just signed your death warrant." Natsumi whispered to Sato as she stormed past her. She was the daughter of a Yakuza leader. No one insulted her and lived to tell about it. Hinata looked at the to Ultimate's and Sato before giving them a quick bow and following after Natsumi. He felt that he had to calm her down before it was too late.

"What happen?" Naruto asked Sato. While he just barely met her the other day, he didn't think that she was the type to start a fight with anyone let alone the new girl. But the blond didn't know of there past with one another.

"I'll protect Mahiru." She muttered to herself low enough that she fake that no one heard her, but Naruto heard her. And he even felt the slight rise of killer intent coming from the young lady. The blond knew there was one thing that he could do. Wait and watch.

 ***The next day***

Everyone in class 77-B was enjoying eating lunch out in the courtyard today. Everyone chatting with one another and some even sharing their lunches eating with one another. While that was going on, Naruto, was lost in thought. He couldn't shake the feeling of Sato and how she leaked killer intent. He knew that the people in this world were not killer's, but at the same time all it took was someone being pushed far enough to kill. Even though he knew that he should confront Mahiru, Sato or Natsumi he felt that he wouldn't get any answers. But the waiting game was slowly driving the ninja a little insane. Taking a look around he aw that some of his classmates were not eating lunch, instead they were practicing there talents. Ibuki was tuning her guitar. Chiaki was playing on her hand held system. Ryota was drawing...

Wait Ryota!

He was the Ultimate Animator. While too many people that would make them assume that his talent was in drawing, there was a second part of his talent that no one knew about. And that was writing and creating his own animation. Since he read, watch and created a great deal of his own fiction. Well that's what Naruto assume he has done in his free time. He should be able to give Naruto a clue on what to expected from the personalities from the two main girls in question. But how to word it so that he doesn't become suspicious.

"Ryota." Naruto called out to the pale blond as he walked over to the animator. The male in question stop drawing and looked up to see who was calling out to him. He was surprise to see that the blond prankster was calling out to him.

"Oh, hey Naruto-san." Ryota timidly replied back. He wasn't sure why the blond want to talk to him.

"Can you help me out in a story that my friend is writing." Ryota eye brow rose. He was surprise that the blond wanted his help on such a simple thing. But at the same time he was wondering why him out of all people.

"Why?"

"You seem like the best person to ask. You are after all the Ultimate Animator." Naruto believed that flattery would end the questions. He wasn't really worried about Ryota asking questions, but more of the line of worrying that he should something go wrong that the blond would be the one in deep trouble for not informed the authorities.

"Thank you for that. I will be more then happy to you out.":

Naruto quickly explained the false story he created for Ryota. Giving him the personalities of both Sato and Natsumi. Including the threat that Sato muttered when Natsumi was walking away. Even the fact that Natsumi was apart of the Yakuza. He didn't leave anything out. He gave the Ultimate Animator everything little detail that he knew and left nothing out. Now all that was left was seeing what Ryota was going to say to him.

"By the way your two characters personalities are I would say that both are cable of killing one another. It probably wouldn't take them long for each other trying to kill one another. While most people would say the girl with the Yakuza connections would kill first. That would be to predictable in this type of story. You should tell your friend that the other girl should kill the Yakuza girl first. That would make the story more interesting."

Naruto nodded his head. "Where should the murder take place?"

"Well the best way to kill the Yakuza girl would be at the school. Its the only place that she couldn't have her Yakuza gang around her. It I was the one writing it I would do it after school in a e,pity room. Probably in one of the after school activities that isn't being used."

Naruto nodded his head. He was able to get some good information from Ryota. And he didn't make a point, the only way that Sato was going to get Natsumi was at the school. That meant he needed to place seals in every room in the reserve course building. While that meant he knew that Sato would strike at the school that didn't mean that Sato was safe from Natsumi outside of the school. Now he just needed to spring his plan into motion.

 ***Later that day***

With the classes letting, Naruto, was walking to the school gates on his own. Walking to the gates he notice that Hinata was waiting at the gates. The blond knew that the reserve course students were not welcome onto the main campus, but wasn't that only during the school hours. Well there was only one way to figure out what Hinata was doing here.

"Hey Hinata, who are you waiting for?" The reserve course student seem to nearly jump out of his skin. Naruto let out a little chuckle surprise by his reaction.

"Oh hey... Uzumaki-senpai." He nervously shuttered out shocked that one of the main campus students would bother remember his name. But then again the blond didn't strike him as the type to be stuck up.

"Just call me Naruto." Naruto casually said, not being a person who cared for all the formality.

"Okay, Naruto. I am just here waiting for Chiaki to appear." Giving a quick nod of the head. He was surprise that that Chiaki made friends with a reserve course student. Nothing bad about that, but just merely surprise. A silence went between the two, before something sprung into the mind of the blond.

"Do you know if Natsumi and Sato left already?" He wanted to make sure that nothing has happen yet. He still needed time to prepared. While he could perform the shadow clone jutsu he didn't feel that it was necessary to do so yet.

"Yes, I just saw Natsumi get picked up after class went out. She still mad about something. And I think Sato is waiting for her friend from the main campus before leaving." Hinata was surprise that one of the Ultimate's was worrying about the ruckus that was going to down in the reserve course. But there was something else he wanted to ask. While Chiaki always answered his questions about the main course he always felt that she wasn't the best person to ask. Considering she could be a air head at times.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto nodded his head. "Is being a one of the main course students all that its crack up to be?"

Naruto was confused about his question. Wasn't the reserve course the same as the main campus?

"I mean doesn't the main students enjoy the free ride that they were given in life?"

Naruto looked at the young male standing in front of him. He had to take a minute to see how he was going to answer his question. After thinking about the question for a bit, the answer finally came to the blond. He open his mouth and...

 *** Next day***

Sato was leading the so called Ultimate Little Sister to the music room. This was time for her plan to spring into action. She was going to be able to protect Mahiru from this Yakuza bitch. She didn't care what happens to her afterwards. As long as Mahiru was safe that it all that matters. So far no one was around when they headed towards the music room. As soon as the two entered the room, Sato, notice that her metal fatal was still were she left it. She locked the door behind her. She didn't need anyone coming in before her plan was finished.

"Alright what do you want to talk about?" Natsumi asked, not even turning around to face Sato. She was left wondering why she was brought into the music room. Sato didn't answer right away. She pick up the bat and slowly approached the Yakuza girl. Before Natsumi could utter another word, Sato, swung with all her force.

 ***Bionk***

She could imagine Natsumi laying in a pool of blood. Her head busted wide open. Her soul fading away as it left her body. Mahiru future being protected. No more threats on Mahiru life. All for a safe future. She didn't care what she had done. All that matter was Mahiru future.

Instead, the bat bended, but nothing else. Natsumi was not in pain. There was no blood gushing from the back of her head. There was nothing! That's when Sato realized it. Her metal bat was replaced with a rubber bat. Not only that, Natsumi, was now aware of Sato true intention. There was only one way she was going to get out of her alive. She was going to have to strangle the life out of her. Natsumi eyes widen at her action. Sato threw the rubber bat away and charged at Natsumi.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A calm voice said at the entrance of the music room. Both looked at the source and saw that Naruto was at the door. His arms crossed as he stared down Sato, knowing full well what she had planned.

"You don't understand! If she lives Mahiru life will be in constant danger!" Sato shouted at the blond, her mind lost, with only one focus going through it. protect Mahiru life at all cost. She went back charging at the female blond and tackle her down. Just as her hands were about to wrap around Natsumi throat, she was lift off of her. Kicking and screaming as she desperately attempted to reached for Natsumi.

 _Protect Mahiru! Protect Mahiru!_ Where the only thoughts racing through her head.

"What the hell!?" Natsumi yelled, as she crawled back onto her feet. She couldn't believe that someone just tried to kill her. She wasn't going to follow through with her threat on Mahiru life. It was just the way she was raised on. She was going to find a way to enter the main course on her own merits. Not through the Yakuza.

Naruto was surprise by the strength of Sato, but she was nothing compared to Sakura. Holding her back Naruto knew that he had to be the voice of reason for this delicate matter.

"Where you really going to take Mahiru life?!" Naruto could see the horror in Natsumi eyes. She was probably use to people trying to take her life, being the daughter of a Yakuza leader, but this was the first time someone her age tried to kill her.

"NO! They were just empty threats."

"That's a damn lie! You would do anything to go to the main course!"

"I want to be with the main course. I want to be in the main course so that I can stay with my brother! i don't want anyone to get hurt just because of my selfish reasons."

"I don't believe you!" Sato struggled even further. She was doing everything in her power to escape the grasp from the blond prankster. "You just want to hurt Mahiru!" Naruto was getting angry with Sato at this given point. He knew there was only way to snap out of her madness. He slammed Sato into the wall. And stared into her eyes.

"If she really wanted Mahiru dead she would of done it by now!" Sato eyes widen, "its okay to want to protect your friend no matter what, but when you try to kill someone to protect your friend than you're no better than a murder!"

"But... but..."

Sato resolve was slowly fading away. Her she was trying to protect her best friend from someone she felt that would do anything for her own goals. But not once has she done anything to attempted to achieve her goal. Mahiru was still alive. And Natsumi even admitted that she would only go to the main course on her own merits. That's when her mind finally broke. She started to cry. Her tears simply didn't stop. Everything she had done was for all the wrong reasons. Would Mahiru stay her friend if she found out what she done? No. She had done all of this to protect Mahiru, but if she couldn't remain friends with her then this would of been for nothing.

 ***A couple of days later***

After the little incident, the school facility had caught wind of it. They didn't make the details public, simply because they wanted to keep there public image. But Sato was expelled from the reserve course. The reason behind this was because she was willing to kill another student, they feared she would attempted to kill another student in the future. Natsumi was suspended from school for a week. The reason behind that was because she had given death threats to other students. Even though one was a main course student, the school didn't want to lose Natsumi as she provided a large source of income to the school. Naruto was left wondering who had reported the incident since he felt that there was no one around but for now he was going to let it go.

At this very moment Naruto was walking towards his house. Sonia and Ibuki were walking side by side to the blond. They were helping the blond with a small project for class. Well Sonia was, Ibuki, was just tagging along.

"Ibuki thinks the first thing we should do when we get to your house is jam out." She happily declared, already forgetting that Naruto needed to finish a class assignment.

"Remember Ibuki, Naruto, has a class assignment he needs to finish first." Sonia reminded the lady rocker. Naruto wasn't paying attention to what the two young ladies were saying. He was more focus on the message he receive from Natsumi.

 _Next time I see you, you will be in for a surprise._ Naruto could only wonder what the young lady was talking about.

"Wait why is there a truck in front of my house?" Naruto stopped walking as he notice a truck was parked in front of his house. There was many guys unloading the truck and loading the contents of said truck into his house. Both girls were just as confused as the blond. Without saying a word all three ran towards his home wondering what was going on.

"Excuse me!" Naruto shouted, as he tried to grab there attention, but all of the movers seem to ignore him.

"Oh Naruto you're finally here." A figure emerged from his house. It was Natsumi with a large grin on her face. "Starting from this point I will be living with you."

Naruto felt his soul leave his body. Did he just hear her right. She was going to be living with him from this point on. He didn't agree to that! This was his home! The only place he was given as freedom from his crazy school.

"Hey if she's going to live with you, then Ibuki is also going to live with you!"

"Then I feel I should move in with Naruto too if you two are going to do so."

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto shouted to the heavens. But it seem to fall on deaf ears. These three girls seem to not care for Naruto opinion on this case of the matter.

 **End of chapter 4**

 **what did you think**

 **leave a review**

 **Still feel like the ending of it was rush but leave a review**

 **some moments were cut out of this chapter but will appeared in the next chapter with the next chpater dealing with the aftermath of Sato actions.**

 **so leave a review**

 **review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long delay. My job had me working extra days for the past two months. Didn't really have much free time.**

 **But finaly the next chapter is out**

 **Hopefully you guys like it**

 **Some notes at the ned so please read.**

 **Without further ado**

 **Chapter 5: Through the Night...**

The night was truly a special time in the everyday life of everyone on the planted. They could gaze at the endless stars in the night sky. Or see noting but endless darkness of the night. A person could use the night time as a time to plan,. A time that a person could be left with their thoughts. A time for someone to plan. From either what their future could hold for them. Or from simply what the next day would hold for them. The night is also a time for people to work. Or for some, the night, was a time for one to think about their place in the world. The night was simply a wonderful time for anyone.

Peko Pekoyama, was used to the late night summoning from her young master. The young man never made her do anything that involved intercourse, or beatings. No he would only summon her if he felt that something was wrong. And at the moment that may be true. Earlier in the day, Fuyuhiko, was told by his father that Natsumi would no longer be living in there house for the time being. But he was not given a reason as to why she was no longer in their home. Peko knew this bit of information did not sit well with him. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was the Ultimate Yakuza. No. It had to do with the fact that it had everything to do with the fact that it was his little sister.

Walking to his room, she gently knocked on his door.

"Enter"

WIthout saying a word she enter the young master room. Silently closing the door behind her. She didn't need unwanted people to know of there meeting. As the door close behind her, she saw Fuyuhiko sitting in his chair, gazing outside his window. Where there home was located, the night sky, was covering the moon. Leaving nothing but the dark sky in their view. In some ways, not having the moonlight was appropriate for them. They did not need people to know of their activities.

"Peko... We have the next two days off from school. I need you to do me a favor." Peko knew why he was asking as if though he was asking for a favor. He wanted her to be a normal girl in their final years of their schooling. Once they graduate from Hope Peak Academy they were going to be with the Kuzuryu Clan full time. A fact that both had known since they were children.

"What will that favor be?"

"I need you to track down Natsumi and find out why she has left our home." Peko was not surprise by his request. Even though he was raised to be the Ultimate Yakuza there was one thing that most people didn't know about Fuyuhiko. And that was, he had a kind heart. Normally people would say that was a good trait to have but not for Fuyuhiko. As the next head of the Kuzuryu Clan, he was meant to have no heart. He was meant to be ruthless and never allow his emotions to get in the way. Willing to sacrifice people for the sake of his family. But Fuyuhiko was not the type of person.

"If I run into trouble?"

"Just don't do anything stupid." Peko knew that tone of voice. It meant he didn't want her to do anything that would result in a confrontation.

Giving him a short bow, "I understand Fuyuhiko-sama."

Hajime Hinata, at this very moment, was having a rough time falling asleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed. Hoping that some how sleep would just take him. But that didn't happen. Normally as soon as his head touch the pillow he would quickly fall into the land of slumber. But tonight that was not happening. Hajime knew why he was having trouble falling asleep. It all had to do with the offer he was given. Weeks ago he was offered a chance to finally enter the main campus. The only catch was that he had to go through a experiment. The only details he was given was that if the experiment was successful he will gain the talents that would equal all those that were given the title of Ultimate. That seem like a dream come true. But something in the back of his mind had stopped him from taking up the offer right on the spot.

As time went on, Hajime, resolve to take the offer was slowly fading. Not because he had no interest in joining the main campus but he always felt when he did join the main campus it would be with his own talent. Not a talent that was given to him by someone else. But at the same time his goal was at his finger tips. And yet, he didn't feel right taking the easy way.

Tossing his bed sheets off has body, he sat up and looked outside his window. The night looked so peaceful. He could only make out half of the moon as some clouds were blocking his view. But he felt only seeing half the moon was appropriate for him. He knew he had a choice to make. An somehow it would either lead him down a dark path or a bright path.

Several seconds past as Hajime continued to star at the moon. His mind drifted back to his conversation with Naruto the other day. There's one thing that Hajime kept remembering from their conversation.

"Are talents do not define us. We don't have a free ride in life. We are forced to carry the burden of everyone hopes and dreams with are talent. At least with someone that doesn't have a talent they are able to live their life anyway they see fit. To me, that means that people like you have the most freedom in life. Unlike us."

Hajime was surprise to hear that people on the main campus felt they had less freedom then people who were said to be nothing. That they only lived to help those with talents thrive in the world. He heard it from Chiaki that talent meant nothing. But he didn't want to believe it. His excuse was that she was to much of a airhead to understand the importance of having talents. He also heard from Yukizome-senpai that he shouldn't allow his lack of talent hold him down. He should simply be happy with his life and let nothing hold him down. That if he did have some type of talent it would manifest itself someday. But once again he didn't want to believe her. His reason to that was because as a adult it was her job to comfort the next generation. But now a third person told him talent meant nothing. And that forced Hajime to ask himself. What if having talent was more of a curse then a blessing. With that, a inner turmoil was created inside the young male. He just didn't know what to do with his future. And like that he felt that he was at the cross roads of his life, and time was rapidly coming to a end for hm to make a decision.

What to do?

For one Naruto Uzumaki, he always enjoyed the night time. All the stress of his day came to a end and all he had to do was let sleep quickly over come him. But for this night, his normal routine was throw out the window. The reason behind that was one good reason. Well more like three good reasons. Laying around the blond was three beautiful ladies. All three ladies were sleeping around the blond in simple sleep wear, which range from modest to a extra few minutes for the blond male in a cold shower. Naruto knew that the three ladies that had decided to move in were head strong, but he didn't think on there first night they would want to all sleep in the same room. Here he was sleeping in the living room with the three beautiful ladies all around him. But they were not allowing him to sleep.

Ibuki, who was sleeping near the head of Naruto, was sprawled all over her futon. Her blanket was tossed off herself at some point. Now she was sleeping where her feet were and her feet were dangerously close to the head of the blond. And once or twice through out the night she had kicked Naruto in her sleep. Taking a second to make sure that her feet were not going to make contact with his head again, Naruto, notice that if she had her legs slightly further apart he would be able to see her underwear. Not that he was hoping she would spread her legs a little bit more.

Natsumi was at least better then Ibuki about her sleeping habits. The young lady was sleeping on the right side of the prankster. She had turned in her sleep and was now facing the blond in her sleep. But unlike the multi-haired colored lady also sleeping near him, she hadn't bother Naruto as much with her sleeping habits. The only thing she had done through out the night that had slightly bother the blond was the fact that her leg would brush against the leg of the blond. For Naruto, he was not used to a leg brushing against his own. Let alone one brushing against his own while he tried to sleep.

Sonia on the other hand was the least problematic of the three ladies sleeping near him. Sleeping to the left side of the blond, Sonia, hadn't moved nor made a sound since falling asleep. Living up to her title as the Ultimate Princess, Sonia, had fallen asleep perfectly on her back and didn't move. No snores came from the young lady. Just silence. Naruto turned his head to her direction to see if she was sleeping well. Taking a glance over Naruto notice how beautiful she looked sleeping. Almost like she was sleeping beauty waiting for her prince charming to come and awake her from her eternal slumber. In some part of Naruto mind, he wanted to be the one to give her a waking kiss.

Closing his eyes, Naruto, let out a a silent sigh knowing that tonight he was not going to get much sleep.

"What are you going to do while we're gone for the day?" Natsumi asked Naruto as he was finishing his breakfast. She didn't look like it, but that blond yakuza could cook. If her staying her meant that he was going to get good food everyday then she was more then welcome to stay at his home for as long as she wanted. Snapping out of his food daze, Naruto, looked at the blond yakuza barely able to register her question.

"Um," Taking a second to think of the proper answer to the question. Naruto wasn't sure what he was going to do while they were gone. Then again he didn't normally do much before they had moved in. Normally it was him walking around town trying to get used to the town. But at this point, he already knew enough of the town to get around. "I... Have some errands to run..." A lie, but better then saying he had nothing planned.

"That's good to hear. I didn't want you to be doing nothing all day." Natsumi commented on, as she slowly walked away from the blond. She didn't have much to say to the blond prankster as she had to retrieve the last of her items.

"When we get back, Ibuki, will show off her amazing talents to you!" Ibuki happily declared as she pump herself up.

"Natsumi was kind enough to offer her fellow associates assistance for our packing." Sonia commented on. Natsumi didn't have to do so. But some odd reason the young lady was be kind to the other two ladies. Maybe it had to due with the fact that they were Super HighSchool Talents and being around them would help her find a way to enter the main campus, or maybe Natsumi did change after the Sato incident but either way the two girls were happy with Natsumi friendly attitude.

All three ladies gave the solo male in the room a quick goodbye as they left for the day. That left the blond with one question in his mind.

What to do for the rest of the day.

Sitting at a random bench at the park, Naruto, was not sure what to do for the day. He didn't want to waste the day away by doing nothing, but at the same time he had nothing to do. A part of him said that this was the perfect chance for him to attempted to enter Sage mode while the girls were away. But since the last time were Ibuki had interrupted his last session he didn't want to risk the chance of that happening again. But that only left very little options for the ninja. Rubbing his forehead, Naruto, wished something would happen.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see who was talking to him.

"Yukizome-senpai!" Naruto almost had jumped out of his seat. But was able to stop himself from doing so. The grinning face of his orange haired teacher made was the reason why he didn't jump from his seat. Giving her blond haired student a friendly wave, she quickly sat next to the prankster.

"Hey, Uzumaki-san. What are you doing here by your self?" She asked him once again, surprise that one of her students were simply sitting on a empty bench at the park. From her experience with dealing with her students, they were all a very active students. The simple act of sitting down and doing nothing was close to impossible.

"Uh..." Naruto didn't know how to answer his homeroom teacher. Placing a hand on his chin, he had to think about what to say next. Should he just lie to her face and say he was waiting for someone? Or simply tell her the truth and say that he avoided a day with helping his new roommates with their moving.

On second thought he should probably avoid telling her about his three new female roommates.

"I am just taking a small rest before I go to the nearest ramen stand." Not a complete lie as Naruto did want a ramen. And it had been about three hours since his last ramen break. Almost felt like six hours since his last ramen break.

"Oh that sounds like fun. Mind if I join you?" Chisa asked the blond. Naruto didn't see a reason to turn her down. For the blond he always felt that it was better to have ramen with others than being alone. The blond nodded his head.

As the two walked towards the nearest stand, Naruto, took a second to glance over his homeroom teacher. Unlike how she normally appeared at school there were some small but noticeable difference. For one while her hair was tied with a white hair tie this time it was tied with a orange hair tie, blending with her hair. She kept her black high heels on but didn't have her black stockings on. Lastly her light blue shirt suit was gone. Instead it was replace with a casual light blue sundress the reached mid-thigh on her. If anything she looked like a normal lady her age instead of a teacher. If she hadn't come to talk to him he probably wouldn't have been able to recognized her. Heck if they had walked past one another he would of thought she was a beautiful lady walking by. Not to say he didn't think that she wasn't normally pretty. Just more on the lines as his teacher he didn't think of her anything past his teacher. But now...

"We're here!" Chisa happily declared as they approached the ramen stand. Grinning to herself she grabbed the arm of her student and playfully dragged him to the ramen stand. Chisa was just happy to have a friendly face on her day off, even if it was one of her students. The orange haired beauty quickly sat down, and patted to the seat next to her waiting for her student to take his seat. Naruto didn't need to be told twice about taking a seat at a ramen stand.

"It's been so long since I had some ramen." Chisa off mindlessly comment on, as she looked over the menu and wonder what she was in the mode for. Taking a glance over she saw that Naruto didn't even bother to pick up the menu.

"Miso soup with extra pork." The chef nodded his head as he started to prepare the meal for the prankster.

"That sounds good. Make it two." Chisa gave the chef a smile as he nodded and went to prepare her meal for her. That left the two on there own; with nothing to talk about. That was partially due to the fact that besides being student and teacher they didn't know one another. Chisa wasn't sure if she should be the one to start the conversation or not. Naruto on the other hand felt odd sitting with his teacher. Not that she was bad company, just they didn't know each other.

"I'm sure that it is weird seeing your teacher outside of the classroom." Chisa felt that it was just easier being the one to break the ice then it would be for Naruto.

"No." Naruto didn't feel that he knew, Chisa, well enough to tell her about Iruka. "You're just like anyone else. When you don't have to do your job you just want to be a normal person. I'm more surprise that you wanted to hang out with a person like me."

"Like you?"

"Yeah. Just one of your students." Naruto gave her a small laugh, while using one of his free hand to rub the back of his head. He was being honest about that. He was sure that she had better things to do then get lunch with one of her students. Maybe go out with her own friends. Or find a boyfriend. He really wasn't sure what she would be doing. But it had to better then being with him.

"I didn't see any reason why I being one of my students would cause any problems." Naruto focus his attention on her now. "Just because your one of my students doesn't mean that we can't be friends." Naruto smiled at her kindness. She really was one of a kind.

"Yeah I guess we can be friends after all."

"Friends it is." Chisa grinned to the blond. She even threw her fist into the air. She was excited that the prankster was slowly coming to trust her. That was good enough for her.

"Order up!"

 ***Night time***

After his little lunch with Chisa, nothing had happen for the rest of the day. His new roommates were too busy with unpacking that nothing had happen when they return to his house. Naruto didn't feel the need to tell the three that he spent his afternoon having lunch with Chisa. He didn't want them to get the wrong idea, nor spreading any rumors about Chisa to the other students at the school. The three didn't question the blond on what he had done all day. They were just exhausted with all there packing to really question the blond.

Seeing that he had yet to take a shower, Naruto, was heading back to his room. He needed to grab a change of clothes. Walking towards his room as quietly as he could, as to not disturbed his slumbering roommates, Naruto, was surprise that all three could pick out a room to call their own and not fight other which room they got. Then again they were all about the same in size and in length.

Naruto stop walking when he heard soft foot steps coming towards his direction. Waiting to see who was walking around at this late hour, Naruto came face to face with Sonia. Clan in her sleep wear, which consist of dark blue sleeping gown that reached to her knees. It did its job of protecting the young princess from wondering eyes. The blond had to fight the blush from forming. But that did leave Naruto confused as to why she was walking around. This far in the house there was nothing in his home, besides his room.

"Naruto-kun?" The soft voice of Sonia Nevermind, snapped the blond from his thoughts as she walked towards the blond.

"What are you doing up so late, Sonia?" Naruto asked her, as she now stood in front of the blond.

"Can we talk?" A confused expression appeared on the prankster face but he nodded none the less. Feeling that she didn't want to talk in the middle of the hallway, Naruto, lead the blond princess outside towards the balcony. He was sure that the view of the garden would make it easier for them to talk. Both sat down as they gazed at the garden. Naruto waited for Sonia to started talking.

"I need to ask you a serious question... And please answer truthfully." Naruto nodded his head, as he knew that she wouldn't be waiting to talk to him in the middle of the night it it wasn't important.

"Are you really okay with all of us moving in with you?" Sonia had been bother this all day long. Yesterday she was okay with moving in without thinking of anyone else. But after a night of sleep her sense's came back to her.

Naruto tapped his chin. That was a odd question. Did he have a problem with three ladies moving into his house without his permission. In a way he did have a problem with it. But at the same he didn't have a problem with it. It was just odd there was no clear way how he felt about what they did. Taking a second to glance over at the princess, he saw that her eyes were staring at the floor. A slight tremble in her hands. Naruto knew he needed to say something, anything.

"I don't have a problem with you three moving in."

"But yesterday! You screamed to the sky about us moving in!"

"That was just because I was surprise that all three of you wanted to move in..." Sonia turned her focus onto Naruto. "After having some time to think about it I realized that it would be nice to have all three of you moved in."

"Can you please explain."

"I realized that it would be nice having people waiting for me when I get home. That I don't just come home to a lonely house. And that is a good enough reason to let all three of you stay." Naruto was speaking from the heart. Being a orphan had always left Naruto with a strong feeling of loneliness. He even once told Iruka about this. But now it was different. Maybe because these three girls were friends in there own special way. He just couldn't fully explained it.

"Really?!" Sonia was surprise. His reason was so simple, so pure.

"Yeah," Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto, gave a small laugh. "Plus if I really didn't want any of you here I would of told you all to leave by now."

"Thank you Naruto." Standing up, Sonia, dusted herself off. "Thank you for your kind words, Naruto. Now I can see well knowing that I am not a bother to you." Sonia started to walked towards her room, when she notice something.

"Are you going back to your room Naruto?"

Giving her a sleepish smile, "I still need to take a shower Sonia. Plus I can't stand up right now. I leg fell a sleep." Naruto laugh at himself. Sonia giggled to herself, but understood. Giving the blond a short bow she headed off to her room. Naruto watched as the princess left his view.

"You can come out now." Naruto calmly said, as he turned his gazed towards his garden. Within moments the bushes around his garden started to moved and finally a figured emerged.

"Uzumaki-san."

"How's it going Peko-chan." Naruto greeted the silvered haired swordsman. She eyed the blond standing in front of her. There was no way that he could have known that she was hiding in the bushes. She knew for a fact that she didn't make any noise when she was spying on the blond. But with the fact that he knew she was out there hiding put the young lady on high alert. She still could still remember the day when Chisa tried to play a prank on him. The murderous intent that came from him. Even though he was kind enough to find a animal to be brave enough to be

"How did you know I was here?"

"Easy." Giving himself a quick pat on his chest, Naruto, stood up. "I am the Ultimate Prankster! If I allow anyone to sneaked up on me then I would disgrace my very title!" Naruto even strike a pose to show how serious he was. A anime style sweat drop formed on the back of Peko head. She had to think about this for a second. After a second of thinking about Naruto words she realized something. As a prankster he had to sneaked around to do said pranks. That meant he was a expert at sneaking. But did that really mean that anyone trying to sneak up on the blond would have the same problem?

"I see..." Peko took a quick glance around her, making sure that her surroundings were safe for her. Seeing that her surroundings had nothing for her to be suspicious of she started to walked towards the blond. Being part of the yakuza meant she was always caution of her surroundings, no matter how safe the area looked.

"I see that Nevermind-san is here. I am not going to ask why she is here. But I did need to know if Lady Kuzuryu is also here." While it might of sounded like a question, in reality, she knew that Natsumi was here. It was easy for her to know that Natsumi was here. She did use people from the yakuza family to help her move. She was able to extract that information from those members that had help her moved. Even though Natsumi had moved here, her brother, still hadn't been given any information as to where she had moved to. Let alone as to why she had decided to move away. Even though Peko knew where Natsumi location, she still hadn't given that information to Fuyuhiko, yet. She had to make sure that Natsumi was safe first, before she did anything else.

"Yeah, Natsumi, is here... Do you want me to get her for you?" Naruto wasn't sure if the Kuzuryu family were having trouble back home or not. Then again he was unaware of how Natsumi chose to leave her family.

"Is she safe?" Naruto could see how her body stiffen, her hands slowly itching closer to her shinai. He knew what those actions meant. She was preparing herself for a fight.

 _"Does she think I kidnapped Natsumi?"_ Naruto thought to himself. He knew that his window to resolve this peacefully was closing, very quickly.

"Natsumi is safe."

"Why is she here?" Naruto paused. He knew that was a good question. Why was Natsumi here in the first place. He didn't invite her to his home. He didn't even tell her where he lived to begin with. She just showed up and said she was going to be living here. Why was she here then?

"I wish I knew." Peko gazed stayed on Naruto. He felt that she was glaring a hole into his skull. He knew that she wasn't satisfied with his answer. "She just showed up yesterday and told me she was going to be living from now no."

"Is that all?"

"As far as I know... If your wondering if she was safe being here I can safety tell you that she is. Plus here little intrusion seem to be the invitation two other people needed to come live here." Naruto muttered the last part to himself but, Peko, heard him.

"Master Fuyuhiko will not be pleased to hear about this. The fact that Lady Natsumi is now living with a boy he will surely go on the war path." Peko knew that her master could be kind of a hot head at times. And being the over protective brother that he was, he would want the head of Naruto.

"She's not living here by herself you." Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up to the blond, wondering what he was going to say next. "Sonia and Ibuki are both living here now too."

He knew that telling by Peko about his two new roommates could be dangerous, but she had already seen Sonia. Maybe telling her that there was more people living here that Peko wouldn't be feel the need to take any action. What is the harm of telling her that Sonia wasn't the only one living other then Natsumi. Even if it was three girls and one boy all living under one roof?

For the silver haired maiden, she had to think about her next course of action. If she acted to rash then someone would get hurt. Along with that she might lose the trust of one of the Kuzuryu siblings. But she had a duty to protect them. Peko knew no matter what choice she was going to make someone wasn't going to like her decision.

"As long as you keep Lady Natsumi safe, then I am willing to make sure that Master Fuyuhiko does nothing to you." Naruto nodded his head. A small grin broke out on the face of the blond. "But I am warning you now, if anything should befall Lady Natsumi then it will be your head."

"Don't worry I don't plan for anything to happen to her while she stays here. That includes Sonia and Ibuki also." Peko gave a quick nod of the head. Without saying another word she walked away from the blond. As soon as she was gone from eye sight, Naruto, let out a a small sigh. He was not ready for this kind of talk so soon.

 ***Next day, before class started***

Naruto rubbed the temples of his forehead. Even though his little late night talk with Peko was still fresh on his mind, he just wasn't ready to deal with another day of school. Sonia and Ibuki were absent mindedly talking to one another. They were unaware of Naruto conversation with Peko last night. And Naruto wanted to keep it like that. He didn't want anyone to know about a late night meeting with the silver haired beauty. Let lone his new roommates. As they were approaching there classroom they notice that Chisa was waiting outside her classroom.

"Good morning, Yukizome-senpai." The two girls said to there teacher, as Naruto, just gave her a friendly wave of the hand.

"Morning you three." Chisa happily return there greeting, even gave them a warm smile. "Uzumaki-san, can you please report the main office." She stopped the blond from entering her classroom.

Did I do something?" Naruto asked calmly. While he might of acted calm on the outside, he was sweating bullets. Did the school find out about his new roommates? If so, was there rules against it? Would they be in trouble for him not putting his foot down. Many questions flood the mind of Naruto. The other two girls standing next to him where no better. There minds were panicking as much as his was.

"Don't worry you did nothing wrong. Kizakure-senpai just has a special assignment for you today. And he even told me that you would be out of class all day doing this project." Chisa calmly told the blond. She wasn't given the full details as to why Naruto was picked, nor why he would be out of class. All that she was given is that Naruto was the one he had picked.

Knowing that there was no point of trying to fight with Chisa, since it was her boss that told her to tell him, he left. Sonia and Ibuki were confused as to why the blond had to go to the office, but knew there was nothing they could do about it. It didn't take the blond long to reach the office. Without missing a beat he quickly knocked on the door to announce his arrival.

"Come in!" Naruto heard the voice Kohichi Kizakure call out from the other side. Taking a deep breath, Naruto, walked into the office. Taking a second to look around for his true homeroom teacher, Naruto, quickly spotted his teacher.

"Oh, Uzumaki-san, just on time." The elderly blond greeted the other blond. Naruto return his greeting. Turning to face the young student, Kohichi, open his mouth. "First thing Uzumaki-san, your not in trouble. Before I fully tell you why your here I need to explain some details about my job.

"Okay."

"Along with being your homeroom teacher, I am, also in charge of scouting talent from all over world. And do what I can to make them come to Hope Peak Academy." A quick nod of the head told Kohichi that Naruto understood. "While Yukizome-san was busy teaching your class, I was hard at working at recruiting a young lady with tremendous talent."

"Okay..."

"While the deal is almost finished her last request before she agrees to come to our school is to be shown around the school."

"So, you're going to show her around the school?" Naruto didn't understand why he was called in here if Kohichi was the one going to show the new girl around the school.

"Normally I would, but she wanted someone from one of the classes to show her around. Not a old fat like me." He muttered the last part to himself. That girl had said it to him in a much meaner way. "After some thought _," and picking a random name from my hat_ , "I decided that the great honor of showing her around would be you!"

Naruto had to process the information. He was chosen to show the new girl around school. And he wasn't given any heads up about this little job. It just seem odd to the blond. There was no reason for him to be picked at all. But Naruto was still a little relief. They didn't call him into the office to talk about the three new roommates he now had. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open.

Turning around Naruto finally saw the young lady Kohichi was talking about. Standing at the height of 5'5" was a slim girl with pale skin. Her hair was tap twin like drill pigtails. Her red eyes stared into the blond blue eyes. Naruto took notice of two gold circular earrings which have an image depicting the cross engraved into them with a red gem placed in the center if each ear. Her outfit is what caught Naruto by surprise.

This young was dress in the style gothic lolita. Which consisting of a white blouse with a Peter-Pan collar, a black jacket that includes white ribbon lacing down the sleeves, fastened by a simple white ribbon across her chest to reveal her red tie, consisting of a butterfly pattern layered on top of various spears with skulls attached to it, and the waist of her skirt, which is many-tiered and features white lace. Her legs had knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace, red mary janes with a thick heel held on her feet by three grey buckles, a white lace mob cap and a silver, gunmetal plated ring layered in overlapping sections on her index finger. Looking at her index finger showed to Naruto that all of her fingers were all coated in black nail polish.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, I would like to introduce you to Ludenberg, Celestia."

 **End of chapter 5.**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Leave me a review**

 **So this chapter marks the end of the Natsumi arc.**

 **And were going to the next arc.**

 **There was a lot of parts taken out because it was too soon for those conversations to happen, but they will happen in a future chapters.**

 **Now time to focus on my other stories while writing for this one.**

 **One idea I do have is bringing the people from Danganronpa V3 into the story.**

 **Not sure if I will or not.**

 **Up to debate. If you guys think I should let me know in a review. if not let me know in a review.**

 **So leave a review on what you think of this chapter.**

 **Review!**

 **Review!**

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 (With new information)

**Yeah reposting the chapter with a update on the news and some minor changes.**

 **so go to the end to see the changes**

 **It has the harem list...**

 **This chapter didn't feel as good as it should of been. Not one of my best chapters. Sorry about that**

 **Main reason was getting the interaction between Naruto and Celestia down.**

 **Maybe I should of done Junko instead. Oh well...**

 **So kinda of a short chapter**

 **but some important news at the end.**

 **Chapter 6: Prankster and Gambler...**

At this very moment, class 77-B, were in a state of wonder. There state of wonder was for one reason and one reason only. They were all wondering what Naruto had done. Before class had started, Chisa Yukizome, had told the blond prankster that he had to report to the office. A hour had past since the start of class and no word on the blond. They knew that the blond could take care of himself, but as a class they just wanted to make sure that Naruto was not in any serious trouble.

"Sorry class, but I am going to be step out for a bit to check up on something." Chisa announce to her class, as she place a book down. Not saying another word, Chisa, walked out of the classroom. The moment she had closed the door behind her, the class, began talking.

"You know the real reason, Yukizome-senpai, left the classroom right?" Hiyoko voice cut through the classroom. Everyone stop talking to see what the little dancer was going to say. "She is worried that her affair with Uzumaki-san has been revealed to her boss."

"WHAT?!" Everyone grasp in shock. Did she really just say that?

"Hiyoko! You know you were not suppose to say anything about yesterday!" Mahiru reprimanded the short dancer.

"Wait! You said yesterday!? Where did you see this?!" Sonia almost slammed her hands on her desk and nearly shouted at the two girls. She wanted to know what these two saw. Maybe this was the reason the blond didn't come with the girls to help them pack yesterday. They didn't need his help, but they would of still enjoyed his company none the less.

"I think it was near the park. Maybe... Near the closest ramen stand." Mahiru attempted to remember the details. Unlike her dancer friend, she had felt that the moment was meant to be a private moment. Not one needed to be shared. Buy Hiyoko, was a mischief type of person. As long as the gossip wasn't on her, she didn't care. Not one of her best traits, but... Yeah Mahiru had none to say about.

 _"That hussy!"_ Sonia angrily thought to herself. Everyone knew Naruto's love for ramen. It was the easiest way for him to do anything you wanted without him fighting back. While normally Sonia was a level headed person, but with the thought that Chisa had lunch with the blond, all rational thought flew out the window.

"Ibuki doesn't think that happen at all." Ibuki tried to defend her new roommate. At the same time she didn't want to believe that those two had a lunch date.

"Oh, what do you think those two actually did."

"Ibuki knows they were not having a ramen lunch date. They were planning something big for the class. Something that Ibuki knows that will be awesome!" The musician didn't know how to defend Naruto, but she could still deny Chisa outing.

"But Ibuki, you can't deny that it's kind weird that Naruto and Chisa have both left the classroom. And if we saw it, that could mean other people from our school also saw it." Mahiru tried to be reasonable to her fellow classmate. The redhead knew that Ibuki was one of the people closer to the blond, but at the same time she couldn't deny what she had saw.

"Fools! The school has found out that none of my loyal animals would harm Naruto. They are trying to extract the information so that my loyal animals will not attack them!" Gundham voice his own opinion on the matter. Everyone stared at the Ultimate Breeder, wondering if he truly believed his own statement. Seeing the serious expression on Gundham, everyone knew that he did.

"All this talk about ramen is getting me hungry." Akane muttered to herself, as she plop down on her desk. All this talk about food made the tan lady want to leave class and get a giant plate of food. Or maybe give Teruteru a quick glimpse of her bra strap and he would do anything she wanted him to do.

"I am sure that those two are secretly in a private room having a quick session with one another." Hiyoko snickered to herself. But no one heard her. Before the rest of the class could begin another debate on where their teacher and prankster had vanished off into, the classroom door open.

"Sorry about that." Chisa walked into the classroom. "I had to take care of a important matter."

"Here you go, Milady. One royal milk tea." Naruto gritted his teeth as he was forced to wait hand and foot on Celestia Ludenberg. Placing her tea down, Naruto, waited for her next command. Being the butler of Celestia was not the way Naruto had envision his day. The little dark haired lady even made Naruto dress in a butler outfit. She had smirk on her face when she told Naruto to wear the butler suit. She had yet to accepted the offer from the school. They had to do everything in there power to ensure that she said yes to coming to Hope Peak Academy.

Taking a sip, Celestia, let out a small hum of satisfaction. The way the flavors danced on her tongue, the sweet flavor as she sip the tea down. Oh yes, her butler did a fine job on making her tea.

"This tea is quite delicious. But I do need something else to go with this tea." Naruto eye twitch. He felt that her next order was going to be a pain in his butt. "I have not eaten all morning, could you prepare a meal for me?"

Naruto eye twitch one again. "Yes, Milady." With a short bow, Naruto started walking towards the kitchen. Stay calm, stay calm, were the words that Naruto had to chant to himself. He knew he was doing this for the school. He just had to suck it up. Quickly looking through the ingredients that were present in the kitchen the blond mentally thought of everything he could make.

Walking to the gothic lolita dress lady, Naruto, open his mouth. "Lady Ludenberg, after checking the kitchen I have the ingredients to prepare Gyoza." Even though she tried to hide her surprise reaction, Naruto, saw that her lip twitch.

"That will be fine." Taking a sip of her tea, she closed her eyes. "It has been some time since I had gyoza. It will suffice this time." Taking that as his que, Naruto, headed back to the kitchen to prepare her meal.

Chiaki was bored. This boredom of hers was above her standard levels. Normally all she needed to do was play one of her games and she could shave off the boredom but this time that was not the cure. Maybe because she was on her sixth playthrough on her current game. Or maybe because she also had other important matters on her mind. What were those other matters weighing on her mind? Simple. She was worrying about Hajime.

For the past few days, Hajime, was asking her odd questions. And all of them were strange questions. They ranged from did she enjoy being on the main campus, or did she ever wish she was just a normal girl, and even asked her if she felt any short of freedom from having her title as the Ultimate Gamer. They were odd questions, and she tried to answer them to the best of her abilities. But the way Hajime replied to her answers, made her feel that she didn't answer them the way he was hoping for. She just didn't know what to do.

Taking a glance around, Chiaki, saw that almost everyone was in class. The only one missing from her class was Naruto. Taking a second to think about as to why he was not in class, she slowly remember that Naruto was asked to go to the office. She only remember that because she was walking behind Naruto when Chisa told him to go to the office. But since then he has yet to return. As class rep, she should ask Chisa if there was any trouble going on with the blond. Maybe even try to help him if he was in trouble.

She also felt like it would give her a good chance to talk with the blond about Hajime. She knew that the prankster had no issues with the reserved course students. She could see if the blond could think of any reason why Hajime was acting weird.

"The gyoza you had prepare was excellent." Celestia wipe the side of her mouth with a tissue. She didn't want the blond to know that gyoza was one of her favorite food in the world. But with her high class 'teachings' she couldn't let anyone know about her guilty pleasure. That was one secret she was going to keep to herself.

"Thank you, Ludenberg-dono." Naruto gave her a fake smile, even a short bow. Hopefully that was the last of her demands, otherwise he might lose it. Naruto had a firm believed that everyone was equal. Being treated like a servant only annoyed and slightly angered the blond prankster.

"You are dismissed for now." Celestia went back to drinking her tea. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the blissful moment. She had everything she wanted for now. Now she just wanted a moment of peace and quite while she enjoyed herself.

"So, you don't need me for now?" Naruto wanted to make sure that he could leave Celestia unsupervised for a brief moment.

Cracking one eye open, Celestia, looked at the blond. "Is there something more important then doing your task?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto, wasn't sure how to answer. He did what came naturally to him. "I had something planned for a person today."

"It must be a big deal if you can't postpone it."

"You can say that."

"Then be off." Taking another sip of her tea, Celestia, looked at the blond. "But the moment I am finished with my tea and gyoza I expected you here." Naruto was surprise at the dark haired girl action. But also knew that she wasn't doing this out of the kindness of her heart. She had nothing for him to do, and didn't want to seem cruel by making him stand around and do nothing. She just wanted to be kind for the moment. But he was willing to take the opportunity when he could. Giving her a quick wave, the blond, was out the door.

Hiyoko was feeling giddy. This day had been such a great day for the small dancer. First Mikan, had fallen down when she had walked into the classroom and hit a desk table. Even now when she took a glance at Mikan she could still see a small bump on her forehead. Second Naruto, was told to go to the office and he had yet to reappeared since then. She had nothing against the blond, but with this one action she was able to spring her plan into motion. Which lead to number three as to why she was having a great day. Third she was able to tell her class about the student and teacher relationship. Since she brought it up, the class, was still in a buzz. She did feel a small amount of remorse at throwing her teacher under the bus, but she felt that it was okay due to the fact that she wanted to cause mischief.

She felt a small cold shiver go down her spine. Looking around she saw that no one else was in the locker room with her. Then again no one should be, since, she had to leave P.E. early so that she could have plenty of time to put her kimono back on. With her being one of the few students that didn't wear the school uniform due to the fact that her talent required her to wear a specific type of clothing. Sometimes it was a pain when it came to changing her clothes but besides that she had no problem walking around in her kimono. In fact she had some pride in that fact.

Taking a moment to listen to her surroundings, Hiyoko, heard no noise in the locker room. She looked around making sure that she was alone, and once again she saw no one in the locker room. She felt that maybe due to the fact that she was in the middle of changing clothes, that cold shiver she felt came from being slightly undress. Looking down she saw that she had forgotten to grab her sandals. When she reached into her locker she found a small bag of gummies resting by her sandals, along with a note.

 _From your secret admirer -_

She wasn't surprise that she had a secret admirer. From all of her dancing across overseas, she had a large fan base. This wasn't anything new to her. Picking up her sandals and gummy bears from her locker, she notice that the gummy bears were all of the sweet flavor. No sour ones mixed in. A large grin formed on her face. She was going to massacre these gummies like there was no tomorrow. Grabbing a couple of gummies she quickly pop them into her mouth. She felt the blissful sensation- No!

Her face started to pucker. She had a odd flavors coursing through her mouth. One tasted like hot sauce, another tasted like sour lemon. A spicy sour flavor was going through her mouth and she hated it! She tried to spit them out of her mouth, but quickly found out that her mouth was trap shut. Struggling to open her mouth, she did everything she could think of to spit out the sour gummies.

Panicking, she pace back and fourth. But still nothing,

*Crash*

She fell over her own obi and fell flat on her back. Her falling down did give her the ability to swallow the awful gummies. They were just as nasty in her mouth as they were going down her throat. Cracking a eye open, she saw a bag looming over her fallen form. Opening her mouth to let out a scream, but it was too late. The bag fall on her.A giant white cloud covered her entire body. Still staring into the ceiling, she felt two drips of liquid hit her face. Before she could question it, she felt something light hit her stomach.

Grabbing said item she wonder what hit her. She saw that it was small envelope. Ripping it open she found two items in the envelope. One was a small hand held mirror and a note. She decided to read the note before looking into the mirror.

 _Payback! -_

A small chibi nine tail fox was drawn on the note. Fuming at the note, she wonder who would play this prank on her. She brought the mirror to check herself out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She saw her reflection. And her reflection showed that she now looked like a mime!

Naruto was laughing silently to himself. He just saw his prank on Hiyoko go off without a hitch. Why did he prank the young dancer? Simple. It was payback for messing with the soup and lacing it with aphrodisiacs. He did not forget what she had done! All that had happen was that he was delayed on pranking her. If it wasn't for minor distractions he would of gotten her sooner.

"So, that's what was so important you had to leave me..."

"Yeah..." Naruto nodded his head. Seeing Hiyoko looking like a mime was a good enough reason for him to agree with the person standing next to him. Wait a minute... Taking a step back he turned his focus to his right wondering who was near him. Celestia, was the one standing next to him. With a giant smirk on her face. She was even tapping her index finger to her cheek. She had caught the blond. The act alone was a hit on his pride as a prankster. A prankster should never allow himself to get caught before, during, and after a prank.

"I wonder what the school will say if they found out about your prank on a fellow student. Or the fact that you left me alone while your task for the day was to convince me to join next year." She taunted him, her smirk growing larger by the second. But Naruto was sweating bullets. He knew that the school wouldn't punish him severely but she had dirt on him. What to do what to do?

"How about a bet?" This caught her attention.

"What kind of bet?" A small shiver went down the spine of both of them. But the grin on her face never left her face, she had him in the palm of her hand now. Pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket, Naruto, quickly shuffled the cards.

"If I win you don't say anything. And you have to agree to join the school."

"Agree... If I win then you will be my servant." Naruto nodded.

"Highest hand wins."

Celestia nodded her head, and quickly gained a serious expression on her face. "The rules for this game are simple. One hand to win. No do over's." Naruto nodded his head. "Let's make this quick. I have a plan to catch." Without further ado Naruto gave Celestia her five cards and took his five cards.

"Straight Flush." Showing him her hand she lined her cards down. From five through nine. Celestia grinned triumphantly. There was no way for her to lose. Nothing could beat her hand. Her luck out shine a glance at the blond she show the worry expression on the blond face. She knew that expression. She had won.

"Since I have won you should-"

"Royal flush." In Naruto hands was the only hand that could beat a straight flush. The one hand that was based off nothing more then pure luck. "That was close..." Letting out a a breathe of air, Naruto, grabbed the cards and place them in there deck. He didn't have to become a servant. And Kohichi would get that student that he wanted.

"BULLSHIT!" Grabbing Naruto by the collar of his suit, she shook him violently. All she saw was red. She was the best gambler in the world! No one could beat her luck! "How the fuck did you get the one hand that beat mine! I have never lost a match before!"

"I have never lost a gambling match either." Naruto said calmly, already feeling that Celestia entire being was based off her gambling skills. The fact that she lost meant she didn't know how to deal with a lose.

Celestia remembering who she was able to quickly recompose herself. She knew that she had lost her cool facade. But this was her first lose. She was suppose to be the Ultimate gambler. That was the title she was being given to her.

"I am sorry for my little out burst." Celestia tried to regain her cool facade in front of the blond prankster. "But I will concede in my defeat. And will honor my end of the bet."

"Kohichi is going to be happy your joining our class." Naruto was more amazed at how she tried to play off her little outburst. He never seen someone go from angry to calm in such a short amount of time.

"I will inform him." Celestia slowly walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a plane to catch... While I did agree to join the school, I will be joining this school at the start of the next school year." Turning around she pointed a finger at the blond. "But know this! I will not take this defeat lying down! I will make sure this was the only time I will lose!" And with that she walked away from the blond.

Naruto had only one thought going through his head. He needed ramen.

 **End of Chapter...**

 **Like I said not the best chapter.**

 **But something to get the story going.**

 **So time for news.**

 **Yes starting next chapter there will be more interactions between Naruto and the other case memebers. Starting next chapter you will see more interactions. Meaning people who want to see naruto and Mikan talk it will happen. Or Naruto and Nagito friendship it will start by the next chapter.**

 **I have finally come to a decision to the pairing. Ready for the answer?**

 **Its going to be a harem... I know this decisions might not be liked but after weeks of thinking about it I have finally made my choice. Hopefully no one leaves the story after hearing my decision. Hopefully.**

 **And yeah lemons will happen.**

 **Hmmm since we hit the 150 I will see what I can do**

 **170 reviews will get a Lemon**

 **Anything below that number will get a lime sound fair.**

 **Now on to the harem list.**

 **For sure going to be apart of the harem.**

 **\- Sonia Nevermind**

 **\- Ibuki Mioda**

 **\- Natsumi Kuzuryu**

 **\- Chisa Yukizome**

 **\- Junko Enoshima**

 **\- Seiko Kimura**

 **\- Celestia Ludenberg**

 **Now these are the girls that I am on the fence. meaning maybe they will join or maybe they won't. Yes you can review to and give a reason as to why they should or shouldn't join.**

 **-Shinobu Togami**

 **\- Tsubasa Kamii**

 **\- Kotomi Ikuta**

 **\- Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **-Aoi Asahina**

 **\- Kyoko Kirigiri**

 **\- Sayaka Maizono**

 **\- Mahiru Koizumi**

 **So not hundred sure that I will do the Danganronpa V3 characters or not. If I did they would be Class 78-B meaning there the same year as Junko, Naegi, etc... If they do join here's the list.**

 **\- Himiko Yumeno (Maybe)**

 **\- Kaeda Akamatsu (Maybe)**

 **-Kirumi Tojo (Yes)**

 **\- Maki Harukawa (Maybe)**

 **\- Miu Iruma (Maybe)**

 **\- Tenko Chabashira (Maybe)**

 **\- Tsumugi Shirogane (Maybe)**

 **If I didn't put a girls name down it means there not going to be apart of the harem.**

 **The major problem about having too many girls in the harem is the fact that the story will become to focus on the romance that it can be bad. Did a count if I did all of them it would be 22 girls. But I am willing to listen.**

 **Oh to clear something up.**

 **I plan to go back to my other stories. I do not plan to put this on the shelf. I want to make a rotation on my stories so that nothing feels abandon. That one story doesn't get all my attention. A equal amount to all my stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the large delay. Life got in the way.**

 **Sorry for the repost. For some odd reason this chapter did not always load up**

 **This marks the beginning of the new arc.**

 **At the end of the chapter I'll do a quick Q and A.**

 **I will also address the pairings at the end of the chapter.**

 **Sorry if this chapter feels slow. Or like a filler. But hope all of you enjoy it.**

 **Without further ado let's get this chapter on the way.**

 **Chapter 7: Let's hope…**

If there was one word that Naruto would use to describe his day so far it would be difficult. Plain and simple it was difficult. From the moment he was told that he had to be Celestia guide he knew that his day was going to be difficult. And he can safely say he was proven right. From her making him dress as a servant, to her making him cook her meals, and finally to her gambling match she did not make his day easy. Now that she was gone, Naruto, knew that was the perfect chance for him to get some rest. He knew that maybe he should've gone back to class but seeing that he was given a free pass for the day he decided against it.

After a short walk, Naruto, saw his home was in view. He could already feel his soft mattress resting below him. Hurrying his pace, he quickly opens the door to his home. Now all there was left was for him to reach his room and get some form of rest before the rest of his roommates arrived and took that away from the young blond. Oh, the bed was calling to him. Just a few feet away and he will be gone from the world of reality and into the world of slumber.

Opening his house door, Naruto, quickly shut the door behind him. A happy grin forming on the blond face.

"Oh, Naruto! You're back early!" A voice called from the living room. Naruto stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned to the source of the voice. Standing in his living room was none other than Natsumi Kuzuryu. She had a simple short sleeveless white blouse on with a black skirt that ended just above her knees. But what caught the attention of Naruto was the fact that over her current clothes was a pink apron on.

"Yeah..." He didn't know how to respond back to the young lady. He had several questions floating around in his head. But felt that he should start with a easy one. "Why are you not in class?"

"Well even though my suspension is now over, I, felt that today was more of a me day then a school day." Natsumi waved off his question, not seeing what the issue was. Normal teenagers skipped classes all the time. Plus, she had a second reason as to skipping class today. Not something that Naruto needed to know.

Naruto gave a slow nod of the head. He didn't want to further question the young yukuzu any further. Plus, the more he talked with her the less time he had reaching his bed. "Okay." Naruto let out a small yawn.

"Oh, you're tired?" Natsumi eyebrow rose. She had never seen the blond yawn for the short amount of time she has known him.

"Nothing that a quick nap won't fix."

"Do you want me to run you a shower before you go to bed?" Naruto sprung around and notice a faint red tint to the cheeks of Natsumi. "It's the least I could do with you know everything that has happen so far."

The blond was surprise by the kind offer from the blond-haired lady. It seems off for the young lady to offer to run a bath. But at the same time, Naruto, didn't want to force her from doing the task. "No... don't trouble yourself. I was planning to take a shower once I woke up from my nap."

"You sure?" Natsumi eyed the blond. She was going out of her way to draw him a shower. The least he could do was take her up on the offer.

"I am sure." Naruto gave her a small grin, and then, started to walk towards his bedroom. Natsumi watched as the blond was walking away rom her view. A small frown forming on her face. But she quickly brushed the frown off her face. There is still other things that she could do while the blond napped.

Giving the fellow female blond a wave, Naruto, started his journey towards his bedroom. Natsumi returned his friendly wave as she watched the blond male walk away. It wasn't long before Natsumi went back to her actives. She had a grand plan. And it will not be long before she set off her plan.

 ***Crash***

Groaning, Naruto, sat up. Something crashing on to the floor is what awoken the blond prankster. Taking a quick glance over his bedroom, Naruto, quickly realize that the noised came from outside his bedroom. Rubbing his eyes, the blond, slowly walked out of his room. The sight that Naruto was greeted with was one of Ibuki drumming in the living room. Sonia holding her forehead, and lastly Natsumi holding a spatula in her hand.

"Oh hey, you're awake." Natsumi casually greeted the blond as he walked into the living room, kitchen area. She eyed Sonia, wondering if she should do something to help the young princess. Naruto returned her greeting, and eyed the three girls.

"Ibuki, is so happy that you're awake!" Ibuki tackled the blond, a large grin on her face forming. Naruto quickly caught the young lady and gave a quick hug. But his focus was more on Sonia. He notices that a small red mark was forming on her forehead. Did she hurt herself?

"How long was I asleep?" Naruto asked, as he felt that his nap wasn't long. He felt it was more like he closed his eyes and then heard something crashing.

"Three hours. I started cooking dinner." Natsumi answered him, as she walked back into the kitchen. She still had to finished preparing the dinner for everyone. She didn't have time to help Sonia out.

"What happen?" He still had to wonder why Ibuki was drumming in the living room and why Sonia had a red marking forming on her head.

"Ibuki tried to help make dinner..." Natsumi left out a small laugh. That went unnoticed by all but Naruto. But Ibuki continued with her explanation. "But when, Ibuki, tried helping prepare the chicken Ibuki was told that she was not allowed to use her flamethrower to cook in the kitchen. After they stopped Ibuki from using the flamethrower I was told to play the music to help with them get in the mode to cook." Ibuki head had fallen by the end of her story. And she almost sounded defeated. Naruto gave her head a quick pat. The young lady mode quickly changed sad to happy.

Naruto, now turned his attention to Sonia. "And what happen to you?"

"Hehe, well..."

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Since Ibuki-san will no longer be bothering us, can you grab the pot's off the top shelf." Natsumi told the princess, as she went to grab the ingredients for their dinner. If the other ladies wanted to help with making dinner tonight, then she was going to make them help in some way. But she felt that neither girl was going to be much help in the kitchen. But she was doing everything that she could not to lash out towards the two ladies. That was the price she had to pay for trying too be a kinder person._

 _"I will be happy to." Sonia walked towards the shelf and attempted to reached for the pots. Standing on her tippy toes her finger tips were mere inches away from touching the pot._

 _*Bam*_

 _*Bam*_

 _*Bam*_

 _Sonia nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden loud banging. But because she was on her the tip of her toes, she fell forward, banging her head on the kitchen counter. And falling on her backside. A loud crashing sound went through the house, as one of the pots fell and landed next to her. Standing on shaky legs, she rubbed her forehead, and turned around. She quickly realizes the loud banging was coming from Ibuki as she set up a small drum set in the living room. She gave the young musician a light glare._

 _*Flash back end*_

"And that is what happen to me." Sonia finished telling her story, as she, felt a small headache forming. She winces lightly when ever had hand touched her forehead, but felt that her rubbing her forehead would ease the bump.

Naruto let out a silent chuckle. He found the whole ordeal to be a funny event that seem only could happen around his home. After taking a second to regain his composure. Naruto felt that there was still something he could do to help with the situation.

"Natsumi are you okay with finishing the dinner by yourself?" Natsumi gave him a quick nod of the head. Even if she grew up with people waiting hand and foot on her, she felt that she still had to learn some skills. One of them happen to be cooking.

"Ibuki, can you put your drum set back in your room." Even though it sounded like a question it was more of a command. Ibuki gave him a quick two finger salute and went off to her drum set. She could assemble and dissemble drum sets in a matter of minutes. It was part of her talent. Something she was grateful to learned.

"Sonia, can you come with me." Naruto didn't wait for her answer, as he grabbed her hand and gently leaded her to the restroom. Letting go of her hand, he ran the water and grabbed a towel.

"It's fine Naruto." She didn't Naruto to go out of his way to help her. "It's only a small bump. Nothing to worry about." She gave him a light smile and tried to show that the bump was not affecting her anymore, but the moment she touched her forehead she let out a small winch of pain.

"Even if it's nothing to worry about, I, would still rather make sure you're okay." Naruto told her, as he places the towel under the water. Within moments, he felt the water had gotten cold enough. He took the towel and gently placed it on her forehead.

"Naruto, please don..." Sonia stopped mid sentence, as she felt her headache slowly faded away. A small smile was forming on her face. She couldn't believe that her headache was going away from such a simple gesture. What she didn't notice was that, Naruto, hand was glowing a light green.

The pain slowly faded away.

Sonia, smiled at Naruto. The young princess was truly touched by the kindness from the blond prankster. For a moment, just for a fleeting moment, Sonia felt her heart skipped a beat. She felt her cheeks slowly heating. But the young lady, knew, that she had to force those thoughts from her out of mind.

 ***Later that night***

"Wait?! Where having a school trip at the end of the week?" Naruto repeated the question, as he placed his plate in the sink. While he knew that missing a day of school would mean that he had a day of catching up to do, he didn't think that he would miss such a large announcement.

Ibuki, happily nodded her head as she was nearly bouncing out of her seat, "Yukizome-senpai, said we are going to a beach for our trip! Ibuki is so happy!" The young lady couldn't stay in her seat any longer. Jumping to her feet, Ibuki, proudly stood in front of the three. "Ibuki, is going to rock the entire beach! Ibuki is going to rock the beach so hard that waves will cover the sun! Then after that Ibuki will…"

Everyone could only watch as the young lady kept listing everything that she was going to do at the beach. At some point through her little rumbling, the other three turned the attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I am also thrilled." Sonia told her fellow blonde's. Clapping her hands together, little stars started to form in her eyes. "It will be the first time that I will ever visit a beach. There is so many swimsuits for me to buy! And so many activities that can only be experience on the beach." Sonia could already picture herself on the beach. She became so engross in her thoughts, that she became lost from the outside world.

Quick as lighting, Ibuki, appeared in front of Sonia. Grabbing the hands of the young princess, Ibuki, with stars in her eyes. "Sonia! You will have the most rocking swimsuit on! And your swimsuit will match Ibuki swimsuit! With our swimsuits combine we will rock the beach like there's no tomorrow!" Ibuki declared, a determined frin was plastered on her face. She could already envision the day before her. Sonia, on the other hand, could only do one thing. She nodded her head agreeing with Ibuki plan. For Sonia, it was, the best thing she heard so far. She wanted to spend the day with her friends in a normal setting. Everything that she always wanted growing up.

The two ladies, quickly, became lost in their own little world. Chatting away about what they were going to do on their trip to the beach. They both forgotten that there were two other people in room with them. But maybe, they just didn't care at the moment. Either way, they knew their trip was going to be a great day for them.

"Are you going?" Naruto asked Natsumi, feeling that, the two Ultimate's were not going to be rejoining them anytime soon. Naruto was not sure if that was a good thing or not. But at the same time he didn't want Natsumi to feel left out.

"I don't think so…" Natsumi saw from the corner of her eye that, Naruto, had a confused expression on his face. "It's not that I wouldn't like to come, but…" Natsumi trailed off, not sure how to word the next part.

"But…" Naruto was waiting for the rest of her explanation.

"But, I think it's only meant for your class… it's not a trip for a student in the reserve course." Natsumi mumble the last part to herself. Naruto heard her, and due to her words, a frown found its way on his face but only for a second.

"That sucks." Naruto let out a small whine, "It would have been nice if you can come along with us." Naruto reassured her. Natsumi gave the blond a small smile.

She was grateful to hear that Naruto wanted her to come along. She knew that his words were not hollow. She knew that the blond meant what he said. Natsumi mind had a startling revelation. When she finally reaches her dream of reaching the Super High School talent level, she would never be forced to miss events like these ever again. These were the events that she wanted to partake in. She wanted nothing but fond memories of her high school years. She wanted these memories to include her brother, Peko, Naruto, heck even these two girls were people she wanted to share those memories with.

"Naruto," The blond focuses his attention on the small blond. "Just please have enough fun for the both of us." Naruto gave her a foxy smile and nodded his head. He would do just that.

 ***Days later***

Class 77-B, had their bags in hand, as they awaited their chance to load the bus with their luggage. Everyone was told to bring three-day worth of clothes on their trip to the beach resort. The beach resort was where Class 77-B was going while 77-A were going to be off in another destination. Plus Chisa, felt that this was the best way for her class to grow closer together with one another.

Everyone in class 77-B could hardly contain their excitement as they chatted with one another about the trip. Naruto took a glance around him. Nothing seem odd so far, but for some odd reason the blond felt an odd chill around him. Almost like an impending doom. But he couldn't figure out as to why he felt like that.

"Everyone listen up!" Chisa shouted, catching everyone attention. Everyone stop their chatting and looked at the orange haired teacher. "While I have trust in all of you, I, also know that I can't keep my eyes on all of you. Because of that some of the upper classman offered to chaperone on this trip."

Naruto felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Did she do what he think that she had done?

"Can everyone please welcome Kimura, Seiko and Andoh, Ruruka!" Chisa announced as a pale young lady appeared next to the orange haired teacher. She gave them a bow.

"Please take care of me." While everyone was returning her greeting, Naruto, on the other hand was looking in every direction. Seiko was kind and polite. She was not the person, Naruto, was not looking for. She was not the person that Naruto was worrying about. Looking side to side, Naruto, still hasn't seen a single trace of the Ultimate Confectioner.

"Who are you looking for, Na… ra… to…" The voice sounded sweet. But Naruto knew better. He knew that her tone meant that he was in a world of pain and suffering. Taking a big gulp, Naruto, did the one action that entered his mind.

He ran.

Ruruka didn't hesitate and followed the blond.

Everyone else could only stare in shocked. They couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on in front of them. But for some odd reason, they felt that it was normal occurrence for their class.

 ***At the same time, at the beach resort***

 ***Click***

 ***Click***

 ***Click***

The sound of camera's clicking and flashing. A large group of man and woman were taking photos of one young lady. Their focus was on a young lady posing for them. Her figure seems to be bursting out from her clothing. She was only dress in a two-piece cream-colored bikini was a young lady with long pale blond hair that were tied in twin pony tails. She placed her slim finger on her lips, giving the digit a lick. With her coming to a stop at the end of her long red finger nail. While her bright blue eyes seem to show nothing but joy but she felt dulled on the inside. These fake smiles, along with these fake people brought her nothing but despair.

And she loved it!

She was waiting for the day that her plans will finally commence. Where these people would be filled with nothing but despair. She was waiting for that day. All these pathetic people were just faceless people in her mind.

"That's all for now!" The producer shouted. That caused everyone to stop taking photos and walked away from the young.

"You were great!" The producer told the young model. "Thank you for all of your hard work Enoshima, Junko."

 **End of chapter…**

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Leave a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

 **First let's talk about the pairings.**

 **I did put a long list of possible pairings. I also put give me a reason to add them or remove them. But when I get reviews saying their reason is just because they deserve a happy ending. That to me is not a good reason. Everyone deserve a happy ending, but theirs need to be more than that to be your reasoning. So, when you guys review saying who you want to give a good reason, not just a one-word sentence.**

 **Now on to Q and A.**

 **Q: How come there's no action?**

 **A: Because Danganronpa is a thriller, suspense psychologist series, it has little fighting. But there will fighting in the series.**

 **Q: Will Kurama be involved in the story?**

 **A: Yes.**

 **Q: Why isn't there a flashback in every chapter?**

 **A: I do flashbacks when their needed.**

 **So thank you all for reading. Starting next chapter I will be removing girls one by one.**

 **And here's the list of the girls once again. Reminder these are possible girls does not mean they are confirmed for the final pairing. Look into last chapter for more info.  
**

 **\- Sonia Nevermind**

 **\- Ibuki Mioda**

 **\- Natsumi Kuzuryu**

 **\- Chisa Yukizome**

 **\- Junko Enoshima**

 **\- Seiko Kimura**

 **\- Celestia Ludenberg**

 **-Shinobu Togami**

 **\- Tsubasa Kamii**

 **\- Kotomi Ikuta**

 **\- Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **-Aoi Asahina**

 **\- Kyoko Kirigiri**

 **\- Sayaka Maizono**

 **\- Mahiru Koizumi**

 **\- Himiko Yumeno**

 **\- Kaeda Akamatsu**

 **-Kirumi Tojo**

 **\- Maki Harukawa**

 **\- Miu Iruma**

 **\- Tenko Chabashira**

 **\- Tsumugi Shirogane**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I begin. Something I need to get off my chest.**

 **DO! NOT! REVIEW! MY! STORY! ASKING! FOR! AN! UPDATE! ABOUT! ANOTHER! STORY!**

 **For everyone that doesn't do that thank you. Sorry about that. I have gotten reviews asking for an update for another story and that was all on the review. I find when people do that, you're basically being disrespectful to the writer. Well my small rant is over.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **This took some time and this chapter is not what people are expecting.**

 **Remember this chapter marks the beginning of the Beach arc.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Some notes at the end.**

 **And before I forget.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! Were at 200!**

 **Let's keep it up.**

 **When you guys review please don't simply review about the pairing. Give a review about the chapter and everything with it.**

 **Thank you all.**

 **Chapter 8: A talk before the beginning…**

Class 77-B, were happily chatting with one another on the bus ride to the beach. After watching Naruto being chased around by Ruruka for a good amount of time, they were finally able to get on the bus and start their long drive to the beach. While many people would say that the Super High School Talents were different types of people and were not like normal people, many of them would be wrong. Just like anyone their age they were are discussing what they were going to do at the beach. What they were going to ear at the resort. And so much more. All they had to do was endure a long four-hour trip to the beach.

"Uhm, Kimura-san…" The paled lady focusses her attention on the young lay sitting next to her. Everyone on the bus had chosen to sit with someone on their way to the resort.

"What is it, Nevermind-san?" Seiko responded to the young princess.

"This might be rude for me to ask but why is Naruto-san afraid of Andoh-san?" Sonia was unsure if it was her business to get into the personal life of the blond prankster. But she was also concern about Naruto weird reactions when he was around Ruruka.

Seiko faced slowly changed into a puzzled expression. She had to repeat the question in her mind. Why is Naruto afraid of Ruruka?...

After serval moments of silence pass by for the two, Seiko, started to quietly laugh to herself.

"Naruto, is far from being afraid of Ruruka." Sonia rose an eyebrow at paled lady, as a confused expression appeared on her features. Seiko saw the expression on the underclassman and quickly realized that she had to explained.

"It might seem like it, but, Naruto and Ruruka is like that of a brother and sister." Now Sonia was even more confused. The way those two interacted with one another seem far from being a brother sister relationship. "Ruruka, cares for the wellbeing of Naruto. She always wants to make sure that Naruto is eating well, sleeping well, and most importantly she wants to make sure that Naruto is enjoying his time at Hope Peak Academy."

"But it doesn't seem like Naruto returns that kindness to Ruruka?" Sonia responded back, as all the encounters she had seen with the two she always saw Naruto running away from the upper classman.

"I guess that's how it looks from your point of view." Seiko said to Sonia, "Naruto does care for Ruruka. But from what I know of Naruto, he is not the type that likes the idea of others worrying for him. He's the type that would do everything in his power to make sure that happy and safe before he even thinks of his own wellbeing. If anyone were to harm Ruruka or anyone close to him then there will be nothing safe from the wrath of Naruto. I think he enjoys that Ruruka sees herself as sister, but doesn't want her to go out of her way for his wellbeing." Seiko finished telling Sonia. She felt that it was not the best explanation of their friendship, but it was the best way for her to describe their relationship.

Sonia nodded her head. She felt that she got a little better understanding of the person that is known as Naruto Uzumaki. Glancing over at said blond, she couldn't help but let out a light giggle as she watches Naruto moving his head away from Ruruka, as she tried to share a drink with the blond. This was proved to be unsuccessful.

 ***At the resort***

Junko Enoshima, couldn't help but feel giddy. She didn't know where the feeling was coming from, nor the reason as to why she would be feeling giddy but she was. She had an odd feeling coursing through her body as she felt something large was about to happen. She almost felt as though everything was going to change. A life changing event was around the corner. And she knew no matter what this mystery event will be, she will do everything in her power to cause nothing but despair.

Donning a large grin on her face, she stared outside her hotel window. She heard the waves crashing, and a bright sun beaming down on the beach, but it was nothing she felt anything towards. She knew that everyone would enjoy a place like this, in fact, she knew that anyone would do anything to visit a place like this. But it did nothing for her. She felt empty looking at the beach in front of her.

Walking away from her hotel window, she took a second to think about what her next course of action would be. Her plan to cause nothing but despair around the world was the big plan. But how was she going to do so?

 ***Back with class 77-B***

Everyone in class 77-B, were done with the hard part of the trip. Now they only had to do a few more actives before they would start enjoying the beach. The entire class stared in awe at the four-story building in front of them. They were in awe at the five-star hotel that they will be staying in for the next few days. First was unloading their luggage, then checking in, and about one or two more other things that must be done before they could truly start enjoying the school field trip.

" _I wonder if we're going to pick our own rooms?"_ Naruto thought to himself, as this was the first time he had a school field trip in his life. Missions that required him to rent a room from a hotel, were not a school field trip. Those missions were paid using their own money, not through someone else's. The academy never took the kids in training out for anything. Then again who would take a bench of kids ninja out of a village.

"Alright! Listen up!" Chisa shouted to get all of her student's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the orange haired teacher. Wondering why she was shouting. "Before we check in, there is some grounds rules you all need to hear." Taking a breather, Chisa, continue, "First and most important! You all are representing Hope Peak Academy! Be on your best behavior! Next! Since theirs 16 students you all will have a roommate to share a room with. Before anyone gets happy about that I have assign who will be roommates with who. There will not be any girl boy sharing the same room!"

Everyone nodded their head.

"I will now list who will be bunking with who!"

"Since they're chaperoning Kimura, Seiko and Andoh, Ruruka will be sharing a room!" The two girls gave one another a smile. They were alright with that arrangement.

"Nanami, Chiaki and Owari, Akane!" The two girls glance at one another and wonder how they were going to interacting with one another.

"Saionji, Hiyoko and Koizumi, Mahiru!"

"Pekoyama, Peko and Mioda, Ibuki!" That had everyone wondering. How was the loudest girl in their class going to get along with the quietest girl in the class. Ibuki didn't notice the looks her classmates were given her as she tackle the silver haired lady. Ibuki was happy with anyone that she was going to be paired up with. And Peko on the other hand, felt a small headache was forming. She would rather have the same room as her master then with Ibuki.

"Tsumiki, Mikan and Nevermind, Sonia!" Chisa listed off the final female pairing. Sonia smiled. She was more than grateful to be partnered up with the young nurse. Mikan on the other hand seem to be nervous. A frighten expression was on her face as she thought of all the ways of to not upset the young princess.

"Nekomaru, Nidai and Mitarai, Ryota!" Ryota quickly became nervous. Thoughts of how Nidai was going to break his spirit were running through his head. Nidai on the other hand was just happy hearing who his roommate was.

"Komaeda, Nagito and Kuzuryu, Fuyuhiko!" The only comment made was one from Nagito. His comment was about how he was lucky to be paired up with such a bright talent. Fuyuhiko only shook his head. He knew it was going to be a rough few nights.

"Tanaka, Gundham and Teruteru, Hanamura!"

"And finally! Soda, Kazuichi and Uzumaki, Naruto!" Chisa listed off the final names off her list.

That caught Naruto, by surprise. He had nothing against rooming with the pink haired mechanic but then again, he was not that close with said mechanic. Plus, the blond also knew that Kazuichi had a crush on Sonia. Almost everyone knew about his crush. Well almost everyone. Sonia didn't seem to know how his crush. Or maybe she did and just choose to ignore his advances. Either way the blond knew that it was going to be an awkward time.

After hearing this assign roommates, everyone grabbed their bags and began entering the hotel. As soon as Naruto grabbed his bags and turned around, but before he could even take a step forward he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with none other than Chisa Yukizome.

"Hey Uzumaki-san, as soon as you put your bags into your room can you come find me in the lobby. We have something to talk about." Naruto nodded his head, but he was wondering what the orange haired beauty needed him for.

 ***A short time later***

After getting his room key's and placing his bags into room. And giving a half assed reason as to where he was going to Kazuichi, Naruto was on the elevator heading down to the lobby to see what Chisa wanted with him. Naruto went through everything that he has done recently and knew that was nothing he had done lately to have his teacher need to talk with him. If it was the prank on Hiyoko, then it felt it was late to talk to him about it now. Days had already passed since that prank was unleased.

After pondering about the reason as to why Chisa wanted to talk with him, Naruto, felt the elevator come to a stop. Snapping out of his thoughts, the blond, looked up and saw the doors up. Taking a few steps out, Naruto, scanned the lobby wondering where Chisa was at. It didn't take him long for find his homeroom teacher sitting on a sofa. And by the looks of it she was lost in thought.

"Hi, Yukizome-senpai." Naruto greeted his teacher as he walked up to her. She snapped out of whatever she was thinking about and turned her attention to the blond. Giving the blond a smile, she stood up.

"Hiya, Uzumkai-san. Happy that you didn't take long on finding your room." Chisa cheerfully told him, as she gave herself a light patting. She didn't want to look messy in front of her student.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, you just want to jump straight into it?" Chisa rose an eyebrow at him. Naruto knew there was no better time than the present. And at the same time, he felt that Chisa was teasing him a bit. Maybe it was the way she said jumping straight into it, or maybe she wanted to have a laugh at the expense of the blond prankster.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Well if you so eager to jump straight into it, then we have to go somewhere private." Chisa told Naruto, as she started to walk towards the rooms that were in the first floor. The rooms on the first floor were not for guest, they were meant for private conversations between people. Mainly for the staff for the hotel but a guest can use the room. As long as they cleared it with the hotel staff before doing anything else. Along with them being private rooms they also had no windows for people to see into. The ideal way for Chisa to chat with Naruto without anyone knowing what they were doing,

The two walked towards a desk and sat down. Naruto sat across from the orange haired lady, while Chisa gave him a friendly grin as she placed her hands on her lap.

"I hope you know that this school field trip was plan before recants events forced my hand." Chisa began, making Naruto wonder what she was being forced to do. "The school wants to know why you didn't feel the need to notify them for the conflict between Sato and Natsumi?"

Naruto didn't let any short of reaction show itself in front of Chisa. But it did leave him wondering how he was going to get himself out of this.

 ***With Sonia and Mikan***

Sonia smiled, as she looked around the room. Her room had a nice comfy vibe to it. Almost like she could pick any spot in the room and just relax. Taking a second to make sure her belongings were in their proper place she walked towards the window. The view she was given was breath taking. A view of the calm blue ocean, as birds flew over the ocean. Sonia knew that oceans normally have a great view, but for the young princess, this was the first time ever visited the ocean.

 _*Crash*_

The sound of something crashing broke her out of her thoughts. Turning around, she, came to the sight of Mikan fallen form. By the looks of it, Mikan, somehow manage to trip over her own luggage and fall face first on to the floor. And her panties were now showing. Rushing to the young nurse side, Sonia, helped Mikan back to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

Nodding her head. "Hai…. Don't worry Nevermind-san. I am used to tripping over my own two feet." Mikan reassured the princess, as she rubbed her forehead. No bruised formed, but she did feel a slight pain.

"You are slightly clumsy." Sonia bluntly said too the nurse. This was not Sonia trying to be rude towards Mikan. But from what Sonia had seen since the school year started she had seen Mikan trip over her feet at least three to four times a day. That amount just felt unnatural to Sonia. Plus, with the fact that most of her trips typically ended up with Mikan in some indecent pose's. She just hopes that these clumsy incidents will not get so bad that she expose's herself.

"Eep…" Mikan cowered a bit at Sonia statement. She didn't want to be a burden to Sonia with her personal issues. "I am so sorry." Mikan timid voice made Sonia worry about the nurse.

"You did nothing worry Tsumiki-san." Clapping her hands into her hands, Sonia, gave Mikan a bright smile. "I am just worry about a friend of mine. You should not apologize." Mikan could only nodded her head. They were kind words to hear from the princess. They had little interactions with one another and yet Sonia saw her as a friend. Those might be the kindest words that she had heard all day.

 ***Back with Naruto and Chisa***

"After finding the bat in question, you felt that it was okay to not notify anyone on staff about the growing tension between these two ladies?" Chisa question the blond, as she heard his side of the story about his actions. He had gotten to the part about finding a bat and the harm it could do. But he had yet to give a actual reason why he didn't report it.

"I didn't want anything to happen to either one if I did report the bat." Naruto calmly told his teacher. Chisa let out a sigh. She knew that it was going to be hard to gain a full explanation from the blond. She gave a quick glance over at the blond sitting in front of her. And she knew one thing from the way the blond had himself poised. He was firm on his choice.

"You have to understand, Uzumaki-san. That your actions did have a small form of ramification." Chisa was trying to keep her cool, but this meeting was not going the way she was hoping.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Too me you did nothing wrong, Uzumaki-san." Naruto gave an annoyed looked at his teacher. "But there are people that help fund the school that don't see it that way. Too some of them, these actions should've been prevented by the school. Not by a student."

"Who cares how the problem was fixed. It was fixed before anything happen. Isn't that what should matter." Naruto was getting angry with the conversation. Not so much that he was having it, but by the fact that outside sources were meddling, with he believed, was a finished matter.

"I understand that Naruto. But the problem lies in that fact that a student attempted to murder another student. And a third student felt that it was unnecessary to get any form authority involved."

"I don't see what the major issue is." Naruto understand that the people pumping the money into the school felt he overstep his boundaries, but Naruto, saved a life. He felt that's what should matter the most.

"The issue is that the people funding the school felt that issue might never come to light if Sato didn't confess to her actions." Naruto was caught by surprise with her sentence. He felt that it was odd that Sato was expelled from the school after the incident. But now he knew why she as kicked out of the school. "Among the higher ups, there is also concerned that if something had been done to young Kuzuryu that some of the funding might have been pulled from the school."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Naruto felt rage building inside of him. He couldn't believe what he just heard. From what Chisa was telling him, the school was more worried about losing money than the actual incident.

"Naruto. You and I both know that if anything should happen to Natsumi-san, there would be nothing stopping Fuyuhiko from getting his revenge. While I am happy that you prevented something like that from happening the school is not."

"What do you want from me?"

"Personally, Naruto, I hope this was a onetime deal and nothing like this ever happens again…"

"But?"

"This is what the school wants me to tell you. In the future do not get involved in those type of matters. Next time get the proper authority involved." Chisa felt slightly sick from what she just said. Taking a moment to look at the blond, she saw that he had a similar reaction. Naruto didn't give her an answer. He just stood up and got out of his chair.

"Sit back down, Naruto. There is still one matter the school wants me to address with you." Chisa didn't flinch when she saw the glare she was being given by the prankster. She was ready for all this. She knew that Naruto was a headstrong person. And in some ways, she respected that about the blond. But she felt dirty on what she had to do next.

"The school wants me to address your current living arrangements… with certain three other females." Naruto could only stare at the orange haired teacher. He opens his mouth but nothing came out.

 ***At the same time with Peko and Ibuki***

Peko currently resting in her assign room, only did the one thing that she felt was natural to her. She stared at the door waiting for something to happen. She was upset that she was not sharing a room with her master. She needed to protect her master from any possible danger. But no, Chisa, gave her a room far away from her master, making her feel useless. Now she waited till her master needed her.

"Ppppeeeeeekkkkkkooooooo!" Snapping out of her thoughts she didn't have time to response as she was tackled too her bed. Surprise by the sudden impacted, Peko, could only wait as her body hit her soft bed.

"What is it Mioda-san?" Peko annoyingly asked the multi-haired lady resting her head on her chest. Ibuki flashed her a bright grin. And gave Peko a light poked on her cheek.

"Ibuki, was not happy that you were so quiet. Ibuki was worried that you lost the ability to talk. Ibuki did the only thing that she felt would make sure that you could still talk."

"By tackling me?" Ibuki happily nodded her head. She felt that was the best way to ever found out if someone lost their voice or not. When being tackled most people would either scream at being attacked or let out a grunt of pain. Either way she felt her plan was the best course of action.

"Of course! Peko-chan!" Ibuki happily told the silver haired beauty. Peko gave a light glare to the young lady that was on top of her. But Ibuki, stuck her tongue out to her. Peko didn't want to say anything and pushed Ibuki off of her.

 ***Thump***

Peko dusted herself off, as Ibuki, body crashed onto the ground. She didn't care of her actions. She didn't need to be distracted while her master could be in danger. She didn't have time to deal with the odd musician.

"Why are you being so mean Peko-chan?" Ibuki whined, as she laid on the floor. The lady in question, stared blankly at Ibuki. She didn't feel the need to answer her. "Come on, Peko-chan! We should be having fun! Not sitting in our room doing nothing."

"Mioda-san, if you feel the need to have fun then go ahead. You don't need to include me just because we're roommates." Peko finished saying as she sat down on her bed and waited for her master to call upon her.

"But, Ibuki, wants to hang out with Peko-chan." Peko turned her attention to Ibuki. "Ibuki, wants to know all her classmates better. Peko-chan, is like, one of the coolest people Ibuki has ever seen. So Ibuki, wants to become friends with Peko-chan before the end of this school trip." Peko was caught by surprise with Ibuki response. For as long as she known, everyone, only spoke to her when they had too. Never had she had someone say they wanted to become her friend. The only people she casually chatted with and is friends with are Natsumi and Fuyuhiko. She didn't know what to do know.

"What would you like to do, Ibuki?" Peko did the one thing that she felt was proper to do in this instance. Ibuki gave Peko a large grin. The moment Peko saw the grin on Ibuki face, she felt a small shiver go down her spine. And the fear of doom crept on her.

 ***Back with Chisa and Naruto***

"You have to see it from the school point of view. It's not proper for a male and female living together without adult supervision." Chisa felt a small headache forming. This entire conversation was just a pain in her behind.

"But I am 18. An adult by Japan laws. Ibuki and Sonia are both 17 years. While Natsumi is 16 going to 17. They're all close to be an adult and making their own choices." Naruto defend himself.

"But those three are still under the adult age." Rubbing her forehead, Chisa, continued. "I understand that you will not do anything with them. But people who don't you. Who don't know the girls might not. And if they should find out that everyone in your home goes to Hope's Peak Academy, then the public opinion might be one that our school condone lewd acts. And we cannot allow that."

"I am not going to force those three out of my home just because the school wants it." Naruto was not happy that the school was sticking their, in what he felt, was personal matters. But there was still one question Naruto had yet to ask. "Bigger question. Who even told the school they were living with me?"

"We are not going to force them to move out, Uzumaki-san." Chisa knew she had to carefully say her next words. "Before I give you the answer of what the school is going to do about them living with you, I, will give you the answer to who told us."

"Okay." Naruto did everything that he could do to keep himself calm. He already knew that he was not going to like anything that they might come up with. But he still had to hear them out.

"The school found out because they had wanted to talk with you about the Sato incident. They had sent a representative to fetch you from. But when they had arrived they notice that Mioda-san and Nevermind-san were leaving your home. After seeing them leave your home, the representative, contact the school and that person was given orders to watch over your home."

Naruto hands were clenching. His grip on the table was turning his knuckles white. He felt that his grip was going to break the part of the table he was gripping. The school was spying him! His anger was slowly creeping on him. It was taking all his willpower from storming out. But he knew that it wouldn't make the matter go away. But the only thing that was stopping him from leaving was his respect to Chisa.

"They saw that the three girls in question were leaving your home in the morning along with you and returning with you in the evening. When they decided to check the dorms of Mioda-san and Nevermind-san they found the rooms were completely empty. Leaving the school to believe that they were now living with you."

"So, they just assume the three are living with me!?"

"Uzumaki-san, for a full week they saw them going to your home after school. And leaving your home for school. There dorm rooms are empty. With all this evidence it's hard to deny that they're not. Just please stop denying that they are, and allow me to tell you what the school wants to do." Naruto reluctantly nodded his head.

"With the fact that there is not adult supervision and the fact that one of the ladies in question happens to be a princess, the school is willing to allow them to continue to live with you, as long as there is someone watching over all of you."

"If I say no?"

"Then they will be forced to step in and make the three ladies to leave and return to their homes." Chisa didn't feel it was right. But in the end, she knew, the school was only looking out for themselves. She agreed with the blond that they were all close to being adults. And should be allowed to make their own choices. But she had no room to fight them over this.

Naruto on the other hand was conflicted. In one hand he would get his home all to his self. But on the other hand, it didn't feel right of what they were doing. But Naruto, knew they were trying to be kind. That didn't mean that he was going to like the fact that an unknown person might be coming to his home. But Naruto knew what he had to do.

"Alright… I want them to keep living with me. I don't want them to leave." Naruto knew he was defeated. But still felt this was the best course of action. Chisa smiled at the blond. She knew that it was hard for the blond to accepted this.

"You did the right thing, Uzumaki-san." Grasping both of his hands into her own. "I will talk to the school and make sure that nothing changes for all of you. That's my promise to you."

Naruto smiled at the warmth of her words. He knew that she meant what she was saying. But Naruto was not a naïve person. He knew while that she meant her words. The school was a different story. He didn't have the same faith in his school. After a moment or two, Naruto, broke their contact.

"Arigatou, Yukizome-sama." Naruto stood up and gave a quick bow to his teacher. Now, he needed time to himself. Chisa, returned the bow as she watched the blond leave the room. As soon as the blond was out the door, Chisa, took her phone out and dialed the school. Now she had to tell them.

Naruto on the other hand was angry. As soon as the door closed behind him, all his anger returned to him. He didn't know why it returned. But it just did. Something just brought out all his anger the moment he walked away from his homeroom teacher. Naruto knew that he had to stay away from people while his anger was getting the best of him. Quickly walking towards the elevator Naruto wanted to get back to his room as soon as possible.

 ***Thump***

Not even two steps away from the meeting room and the blond crashed into someone. The impacted didn't faze the blond one bit but by the sound of the thump the other didn't receive such a light hit. Taking a quick glance over on who he hit. He saw that it was a female he ran into. Her pigtails covered her face from his view. But Naruto knew he didn't have time to really see who he had run into. Quickly offering a hand, Naruto, coach down to help the person back up.

"I am sorry, miss. Let me help you out."

"Thank you." She didn't hesitate on taking his hand. And within moments she was back on her feet. Naruto was finally able to get a good look at the female he knocked over. And the prankster could honestly say, she was pretty.

"I am sorry about that, miss. I hope I didn't hurt you." Naruto apologized to the beauty in front of him. She didn't say anything. She simply dusted herself off.

"Don't worry about it." She waved off the blond. "I am tougher then I look. Plus, no one seriously got hurt. No harm done."

"Still I am sorry…. My name is Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto introduce himself. She turned her head toward his direction. And Naruto was surprise with the large grin she had on her face. But what really caught Naruto attention, was her eyes. Her bright blue eyes dance with mischief, and joy. But the blond, felt there was something hidden behind her eyes.

"My name is Enoshima, Junko…" She steps closer to the blond, and stared into his eyes. "And your eyes… their filled with anger, and something else. Something I think I like."

 **End of chapter…**

 **So I know everyone wanted a fan service chapter. But I felt that the Sato incident almost ended to easy. Like almost everyone walked away with no ramification. So, before the fun begins a serious moment had to be done.**

 **When you guys review please don't simply review about the pairing. Give a review about the chapter and everything with it.**

 **I do feel this chapter was slightly on the troll side. Cause again everyone wanted fanservice. But hey next chapter you will get that.**

 **Oh only cause I didn't write, Junko, dresses as she did Dangranonpa 3. Just felt there was no reason to type her clothes.**

 **Oh time to talk about Mikan. A lot of people are wondering how come I am not saying yes to her or anything in those lines. Well I feel like she is no different than if Naruto was paired with Hinata. The one from Naruto. So, it makes it hard for me want to add her to the pairing when it has that familiar feel in terms of her pairing. And most of the reviews use that as their defense as to why to included her. But that is not a good enough reason for me.**

 **Alright time to clear up the pairing. Yes to harem. None of the girls are fully confirmed. But I'll give you the list in a new format. Not fully sure on how many girls will be on it but I figure it out soon. Oh before I forget when you review about the pairing please do not give one word sentence.**

 **Yes on the harem.**

 **\- Sonia Nevermind**

 **\- Ibuki Mioda**

 **\- Natsumi Kuzuryu**

 **\- Chisa Yukizome**

 **\- Junko Enoshima**

 **\- Seiko Kimura**

 **\- Celestia Ludenberg**

 **-Kirumi Tojo**

 **The rest are going to be decided on you guys. There is a limit of how many girls will be part of it. But I haven't decided on what that number is.**

 **-Shinobu Togami**

 **\- Tsubasa Kamii**

 **\- Kotomi Ikuta**

 **\- Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **-Aoi Asahina**

 **\- Kyoko Kirigiri**

 **\- Sayaka Maizono**

 **\- Mahiru Koizumi**

 **\- Mikan** **Tsumiki**

 **\- Himiko Yumeno**

 **\- Kaeda Akamatsu**

 **\- Maki Harukawa**

 **\- Miu Iruma**

 **\- Tenko Chabashira**

 **\- Tsumugi Shirogane**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a little bit too short for my liking.**

 **But work has been keeping me busy with working 5 to 6 days a week and not really having any time to write.**

 **This chapter is what I was able to get done with the small amount of time I have had.**

 **I will apologize that this chapter won't have what everyone was hoping for. This chapter was cut in half because of my job taking away all my free time. But Next chapter will.**

 **So, without further ado**

 **Chapter 9: When Hope and Despair meet…**

Junko Enoshima, reasoning to going down to the lobby was a simple reason. She was bored. The photoshoot was over for the day as they wanted to do the shoot early in the morning. Which left the paled blond-haired teen with nothing to do for the rest of the day. Thinking that if she were to walk around, something, anything would happen. She didn't know how right she was. Not even a minute down in the lobby was she knocked down onto her ass. Before she could have yelled at the person for crashing into her, the person, apologized and offered her a helping hand back up.

The moment she looked into the eyes of the person offering their hand, she knew, that she found someone special.

It was not his looks that made him stand out to the young lady. Blond spiky hair, yawn. Scars that looked like whiskers, interesting but still a yawn. Peach tan skin, bigger yawn. Bright blue eyes. Again yawn. All in all, he looked like a typical American boy. Nothing special in her eyes. But it was when she stared into those eyes did she realize that behind his eyes were something special. Something she loved to see and feel. Behind his blue eyes was despair.

And not the normal amount of despair most people experience by his age.

No, the despair she saw in his eyes were large. The despair she saw was like a dam. A dam filled with nothing but despair. But as she stared into his eyes, she saw that the dam had small cracks. The walls were made from his hope. But something had broken his hope, making it waver. This was the type of people, Junko, loved to break the most. The reason why she loved breaking these kinds of people the most was simple.

Utterly the loss of all hope.

A person who felt nothing but despair growing up clings to any form of hope in their lives. The smallest amount of hope. Maybe their life changed for the better. Or they found something that they had thought they lost. There was so many forms of hope that Junko knew she couldn't list them all. But she knew what happens once you take that away. A person who felt that they fully freed themselves from their despair will break once they reach those levels again. And she wanted to break him.

She wanted to break him and see that despair.

"I am sorry, miss. Let me help you out." She was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Thank you." She didn't hesitate on taking his hand. And within moments she was back on her feet. Now that she was out of her thoughts, she could take a second to really check out the blond in front of her. She would give it to the blond. He was not bad looking.

"I am sorry about that, miss. I hope I didn't hurt you." She didn't say anything. She didn't feel the need to say anything. She simply dusted herself off. She also had to make sure that none of her clothes were out of place and giving anyone a free show.

"Don't worry about it." She waved off the blond. "I am tougher then I look. Plus, no one seriously got hurt. No harm done."

"Still I am sorry…. My name is Uzumaki, Naruto." The blond introduce himself. She turned her head toward his direction. And gave the blond a large grin. One that felt might split her ace in half. She noticed that his eyes were glued on her. Oh yes, she knew that his attention was focused on her.

"My name is Enoshima, Junko…" She steps closer to the blond, and stared into his eyes. "And your eyes… their filled with anger, and something else. Something, I think I like."

Oh yes. She was giddy. She might have found a new ally in her grand scheme to throw the world into despair. But she also knew. That he was not yet there. That there will still be some work on her part before he was at the level of despair she felt would make him an ally forever in her plan.

Naruto took a step back away from the strange girl that was just a little too close to his personal space. Did his eyes really show anger? Yes. He couldn't doubt that. After the long talk he had with Chisa, he had no doubt in his mind that anger was written all over him. But the blond knew that something was off. Something about this girl was setting off his personal alarms. Almost like she was a great threat. But Naruto, brushed it off... for now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Junko took a step back. After regaining her composure, Junko, knew she had to be careful how she acted towards the blond. Any odd behavior might scare the blond away from her. For now, she had to acted normal. Till the time was right.

Naruto blinked. He was already wary of this girl, but… "Sure."

 ***With Sonia***

While those two were chatting with one another, Sonia, was heading towards the boy's floor. She had sent a few messages to Naruto, but there was no response coming from him. She had to text Souda to find out what room he was staying in. She left Mikan in their room, she felt that it was going to be short trip. Plus, when she left Mikan in their room, the nurse was tangled in her bed sheets.

Coming to her destinations, she quickly knocks on the door. Within seconds the door swung up showing the happy face of Souda.

"Miss Sonia! I am so happy to see you! What brings you down to my room?" Souda eyes were sparkling. But Sonia, was slightly creeped out with the way Souda eyes were sparkling. She only had come down here to speak with the roommate of Souda. She didn't want to actually speak with the pink haired male.

"Is, Naruto, here?" Sonia peaked over his shoulder, hoping to see the blond in the room. Souda frowned for a second. He had hoped that Sonia wanted to speak with him.

"Naruto left as soon as he put his bags down." Souda told the princess. Sonia, frowned for a brief second. If her friend was not here and not answering his phone, were could he be?

"Miss Sonia, would you like to come in?" Souda had noticed the frowned on her

"No!" Sonia realized that she had raised her voiced when denying his question. She didn't mean to but she just didn't like be around Souda. She had her reason's. "Sorry that I raised my voiced. But can you let Naruto know to contact me the moment he gets back." She didn't wait for Souda to reponse, she gave him a bow and walked away.

Souda frowned. He knew that he blew his chance to try and impress Sonia.

 ***Back with Naruto and Junko***

"If I was you, I would do anything that I can to get back at the school." Junko told the blond prankster, as they both were sitting down at the chairs in the lobby. While she was playing the role of a helping hand, she was mentally cheering. Hope's Peak Academy had wronged one of their students. And she couldn't be happier.

She knew places like Hope's Peak Academy had secrets. How did she know that? Simple. Places that seem too good to be true always were. But hearing it from this blond was simply like hitting the jackpot. The school didn't have enough trust in their students that they sent others to spy on their private lives. She was mentally cheering. If she could, she would, be jumping up and down with the news she was given.

Why was she happy?

Simple.

As someone that loves despair, Junko, hated places that brought people hope. The school was the breeding ground for people's future. Everyone brought to the school were meant to better the human lives. They advance the world and gave people hope for the brighter future. A future that was slowly erasing despair from people lives. And Junko, could not live with that fact. People needed despair. Without despair, people would be smiling and cheering one another with no worry. And she could not let that happen. It was her goal to spread despair all over the world. And this school was just an obstacle in her path of despair.

Placing a hand over his, she gently cupped his hands into hers. "Don't let their actions get to you. If you ever need a helping hand I am more than willing to help you out." She wanted too gagged. She was giving someone hope. If only the fool knew who she truly was. But she had to play the part of a helpful person. And she also felt that this might take some time. She would have to take her time before everything fell into place. Before, she could have sprung her grand plan.

Naruto smiled to himself. He was grateful for her kind words. He did have to agree that the school's actions shouldn't get to him. And with the support of friends, anything that they could do will not affect him at all.

"Thank you, Enoshima-chan."

"Please just call me Junko."

 ***With Ibuki and Peko***

Peko stared into the mirror that was in front of her. She knew that any idea that Ibuki could come up with could be disastrous, she knew that she had to proceed with caution. She shouldn't have gone with the musician idea. Her left eye twitched a bit at her reflection. She knew she shouldn't have allowed Ibuki to do what she had done. Peko wondered if she threw Ibuki out the window would anyone fault her. Taking a second to re look at her reflection, the only thought going through her mind was washing her face off.

In the mirror. Peko, normally paled cheeks were now covered in a light blush. Along with the light blush, Ibuki had used a pale blue lipstick. She almost thought she was suffering from cyanosis. And light blue eye shadow. To finish off her make over, Ibuki, had undone her normal twin pig tails and switched it to a French braid. All in all, this was not the way she envisions herself to ever look.

"Selfie time!" Before Peko could defend herself, or even wash the makeup off, Ibuki tackled her. Placing her cheeks next to Peko cheek, Ibuki, took the photo. Not even a second after the first photo was taken another photo was taken. And she knew that the second photo was just of her.

"You look so pretty Peko-chan!" Ibuki happily giggled. Peko wanted to protest and tell her roommate to delete the photos. But she could not bring herself to do so. Maybe because it was the first time that someone had called her pretty, or maybe because she knew that this was the one of the few times she was doing something for herself.

But Peko, was not going to say anything to Ibuki. She was going to allow Ibuki to keep doing her makeup and even allow the musician to continue taking photos. She was not allowing this because she wanted to spare Ibuki feelings. No, she was doing this to see if she could understand how a friendship was meant to be.

That is what she kept telling herself.

 ***With Naruto***

It had been some time since, Naruto, encountered with Junko. She had left not that long ago, saying that she had some business she had to attendant too. That left the blond prankster alone with his own thoughts. He felt that there was something off about the young beauty known as Junko Enoshima. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. But it was just a nagging feeling that he was getting from the back of his skull. But at the same time, he didn't want to swell on that feeling. There was nothing sinister going on in this world. There was no great evil in this world. How come no matter how many times he told himself that, he just couldn't bring himself to believe that.

 _*Bam*_

Naruto, so caught up with his own thoughts didn't notice a person in front of him till it was too late. And crashing into a person it was one to realize that it was too late. Falling down on his own behind was not one of his finer moments. The pain was very little. Taking a second to regain his composure, the blond prankster, looked up to see who he had accidently crashed into. Laying on the floor was the very large male known as Ryota Mitarai.

"Sorry about that Mitarai." The blond extended his arm out to the animator. The heavy-set male took the offer from the prankster. Quickly getting on his feet, Ryota, dusted himself off.

"Uzumaki-san, where have you been?" The young animator questioned his fellow classmate.

"I just had to talk with Yukizoma-sempai." The blond, didn't want to reveal the true reason as to why he had a talk with their teacher. Ryota nodded his head. He knew it was not his business to pry into the blond personal affair.

"…Oh, Uzumaki-san," Naruto focused his attention back to Ryota. "… some of the other classmates' wanted to let everyone know that we were going to do a beach campfire tonight. To celebrate our first night here."

"Thanks for telling me, Mitarai." Something came to the mind of the blond. "aAre you going to be attending also?' Naruto hoped that it didn't sound rude, but from what he has seen from the chubby man, that was not a normally an event that he would attend. He was more of a loner then an outgoing person.

"Normally I would avoid these types of events. And there is so many reason as to why I would avoid them. From the cliché seeing the girls in a bikini. And more importantly trying to avoid anything that involves Komaeda being around fire. Or Soda, with his oil splatter clothes being around fire. I will be going because I want to make ever lasting memories with are fellow classmates." Naruto nodded his head. He found the animator reasoning to avoiding and going both being valid. Especially Komaeda, being around fire.

"I do hope you join us, Uzmaki-san. Everyone wants the first day to be filled with great memories of being together."

"I will be there."

 **End of chapter**

 **What did you think? Leave a review.**

 **Leave a review.**

 **And before I forget I hope everyone has a good holiday. And next chapter won't be posted till 2018. Because of the short chapter I feel I owe the fans a 5 to 10 thousand word chapter. So Next chapter that will be the goal.**

 **Again sorry that this chapter was cut in half.**

 **When you guys review please don't simply review about the pairing. Give a review about the chapter and everything with it.**

 **Alright time to clear up the pairing. Yes to harem.** **None of the girls are fully confirmed** **. But I'll give you the list in a new format.** **Not fully sure on how many girls will be on it but I figure it out soon. Oh before I forget when you review about the pairing please do not give one word sentence.**

 **Yes on the harem.**

 **\- Sonia Nevermind**

 **\- Ibuki Mioda**

 **\- Natsumi Kuzuryu**

 **\- Chisa Yukizome**

 **\- Junko Enoshima**

 **\- Seiko Kimura**

 **\- Celestia Ludenberg**

 **-Kirumi Tojo**

 **The rest are going to be decided on you guys. There is a limit of how many girls will be part of it. But I haven't decided on what that number is.**

 **-Shinobu Togami**

 **\- Tsubasa Kamii**

 **\- Kotomi Ikuta**

 **\- Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **-Aoi Asahina**

 **\- Kyoko Kirigiri**

 **\- Sayaka Maizono**

 **\- Mahiru Koizumi**

 **\- Mikan** **Tsumiki**

 **\- Himiko Yumeno**

 **\- Kaeda Akamatsu**

 **\- Maki Harukawa**

 **\- Miu Iruma**

 **\- Tenko Chabashira**

 **\- Tsumugi Shirogane**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well sorry for the long delay. But that is life for you. But anyway, Happy new year everyone.**

 **I think after the next chapter I will start refocusing my attention to my other stories.**

 **People have been asking about them and I do need to get back to them.**

 **First thing first. I think this chapter was decent. Not one of my best chapters but good in its own right.**

 **Before people keep bugging about Junko and how she was able to fool Naruto I can explain that. Junko can lie and feel that she is telling the truth of what she is saying. While Naruto can ready people pretty well, Junko, is again someone that believes in what she says. Remember she changes her mindset in the blink of an eye.**

 **I know what I am doing and you guys should allow the story to unfold.**

 **As time goes on you will see why the events happen as they did.**

 **I do thank you all for your support as I write this story but have some faith in me and how I do my story.**

 **Well without further ado lets get this story on the way.**

 **Chapter 10: Let's go to the beach…**

Naruto was in a joyful mode. As he walked into his assigned room, he was greeted with the sight of Soda sulking on one of the beds. It appears the mechanic was so engrossed in his sulking that he failed to notice the blond entrance. That caught the blond by surprise. Normally the pink haired mechanic was always in a happy, joyful mode. But seeing the mechanic sulking on his bed was just surprising. The blond was unsure of how to react with his roommate gloomy side. Closing the door behind him, Naruto, made up his mind on what to do next.

"Is something wrong Soda?"

The mechanic snapped out of his thoughts and quickly turned to face the blond prankster. "No, there is nothing wrong with." He stated as he kept shaking his head back and forth. Naruto stared at the blond mechanic. He heard the slight pain in his voice.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"Yup there is nothing wrong with me." Naruto knew he was forcing himself saying he was fine. But the blond knew that he was not going to get an answer from the mechanic. He was not a friend with the mechanic. They were just classmates. Maybe they will become friends before their school year was over with. But only time will tell.

"Well, hey, don't know if you been told yet but our class is going to have a beach campfire tonight." Naruto relayed the message to his roommate. Soda eyes seem to sparkle with the newest bit of information.

"Are you telling me that were having a beach camp fire tonight?!" Naruto was taken back, but nodded his head at the pink haired male question. "Yes! That means I get to see every girl in her class in a bikini. Water dripping down their bodies. And most importantly Miss Sonia as a water goddess." Naruto sweat dropped at the enthusiasm coming from the mechanic. He saw that the mechanic had his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he imagines the camp fire in his head. Naruto knew that he was going to get lost in his imagination.

Knowing that there was some time to kill before the class camp fire, Naruto, decided to check his messages on his phone.

"Before you get lost in your fantasies, make sure that you take a shower…" Soda snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the blond. "Some people brought up that they think you around camp fires is a bad idea."

Soda nodded his head. He knew what the blond meant. As the Ultimate Mechanic, there was times that he forgot to shower. He knew that left him in a terrible state. It ranged from being covered in dust, greases, mud, and smelly. Because he would become engross in his projects he would forget to bathe. It got to the point that he was used to the state he would get in. Unless someone told him something he could forget about his state of cleanness.

Soda gave a quick thumb up and he rushed towards the shower. He knew that might be the best chance to impress Sonia.

 ***With another group***

Seiko was joyfully humming to herself as she looked through her phone, looking through her photo's. While she was surprise that she was asked to join the school, she hadn't find a reason to find any fault of the trip. Well not yet at least. Plus, it had been a long time since she was able to hang out with Naruto. Not that she didn't want to it was more on the lines that they simply couldn't find the time to do so. From the school year starting, to her researcher, and the fact that there was new people around the blond prankster. They simply just didn't find the time. It didn't bother her at all. Seiko was always a busy person, not seeing a friend for periods of time was just a normal occurrence for her. While she was fine with that, someone else didn't share her opinion on the matter.

"That baka better not ignore us while we're on this trip." Ruruka fumed, as she paced around the room. Seiko could only sweat drop at her roommate. Even on a school trip to a beautiful beach resort and the only thing that the pink haired confectioner, but the only thing she cared about was being around the blond prankster. Shouldn't she worry if her actual boyfriend called her or something around those lines.

"Uhm, Ando-chan, we should just enjoy the school trip." Seiko nervously told her long-time friend. Ruruka quickly glared at her classmate, shutting her up before she could utter another word.

Seiko knew that glare. It meant that she didn't want to hear anything but someone agreeing with her. Seiko decided that if Ruruka was in one of her modes there was nothing that could stop her. And this was one of the reason's that made Seiko wonder if Ruruka feelings for Naruto went further then she lets on.

As far as Seiko understood, Ruruka, feelings for the blond was on the lines of overly protective older sister. From a outsider point of view, Ruruka secretly had feelings for the blond. But Seiko knew better. Ruruka was the type of person that wanted all her friends to be happy. And with that in mind, Ruruka,, wanted the prankster to be happy, but for as long as they knew the blond he never seems to be in a joyful mode. He was seeming to be sadden by something but never spoke of it. They have all asked him before, but the response was the same. He would change the subject and avoid the question.

It saddens the two girls that their friend would not open up to them, but Seiko, could understand. It must have been a hard experience for the blond. And not enough time had passed for the blond to have put it behind him. She knew that the blond would tell them when the time comes. She also knew that the blond was slowly changing for the better. How did she know that?

Simple.

There was new people in his lives helping him slowly get over his past.

"Oh Naruto, texted me." Seiko was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked to her roommate. "Hey, Naruto invited us for a beach cook out tonight with the rest of his class." Seiko was surprise by the invention but quickly nodded her head. Ruruka sent a text back to the blond saying that they were going to join him.

While Ruruka text the blond back, Seiko, stared at on of the pictures in her phone. It was of her and Naruto standing side by side. A happy grin on both of their faces as they gave the camera the peace sign.

 ***Later that day***

*Booom*

*Booom*

What could be making such loud noises on a peace beach someone might ask. Well the answer was simple. Currently two people were playing a fun, friendly and peaceful game of volley ball. One might ask how could it be peaceful if loud booms were going off every other second. Again, that had a very simple answer. The two that were playing the game were competitive people that went by the name of Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai. Normal people would of runaway with the sight of those two.

Not their classmates.

They had a mixed reaction that ranged from in awe, to boredom, to annoyed and one in perversion. The male classmates were not surprise by the actions of these two. They just couldn't find a reason to stop the two. What did the females of there class think about it? Well, Akane, was the only female of their class that had arrived at beach so far. There was no time when to arrive. And with the sun still out there was plenty of time for them to have fun for the entire day.

"Ibuki has arrived!" A loud voice shouted over the booming of the volley ball being hit. The males stopped watching the volleyball match to turn their attention to Ibuki. Energetically waving to the class the young musician ran to her classmates.

All the guys did what came naturally to them. They stared. The young beauty kept her hairstyle in its normal oni-horn style, but they were not staring at. Normally a girl wouldn't wear stocking but Ibuki did. She kept her pink and blue stockings on. Her bikini was a two-piece bikini. The bottom was mainly in black, but at her crotch was a bright pink star. Her top was like her bottom. As on her left side was a bright pink star, with the right side was a musical symbol. Her top made her assets stand out.

"she looked great huh?" A feminine voice said behind the boys as they watched Ibuki run towards them. All the boys nodded their heads together at the question. It took a serval seconds before the boys realized that there was a new voice with them. All the boys turned to the source of the voice and saw that their residence photographer was standing behind them. Camera in hand.

Mahiru was what many might say was a plain jane. She never wore anything to make herself stand put, nor did she ever apply makeup on her face. As far as anyone knew. But the boys had to admit one thing. Seeing her in a bikini was a sight to behold. What many would call a normal bikini seem to stand out on the pale skin of Mahiru. Wearing a two-piece bikini was not a normal sight for anyone to see. Her top was a normal top that had a polka dot pattern on it. Along with the bottom piece of her bikini.

The boys would all agree. Seeing the photographer in a bikini was a sight to behold. They also knew that they might never see the redhead in such a revealing manner ever again. Or the light of day if they should ever tell anyone what they saw. She gave them a small grin before snapping a group photo of the boys standing in front of her. If they were going to gawk at her then she felt a photo was the best way to remember this moment.

"Hi, everyone." A gentle voice called out to the boys. Turning away from the red head they saw their class president walking towards them. A hand-held game system in one hand and waving with her other hand as, Chiaki Nanami, greeted her fellow classmates. None of her classmates were surprise seeing the hand-held game in her hand they were more surprise that she came out in a bikini.

If there was one thing that the entire class could agree on was the fact that Chiaki had a body that surprised them. The pale skin was not a surprised to them. Her talent meant that she was a indoor person and rarely saw the sun. That was a given. But the surprising fact was that she had a slim figure. A slim busty figure that was normally hidden by her jacket.

Her figure was out for the whole world to see. And the world gained one large happy grin with seeing her figure. A frilly two-piece bikini was her. Her cat ear hoodie she chooses to wear with her bikini. But the zipper was open showing everyone her figure. The cream color bikini blend with the ton of her skin always making it appeared she was wearing nothing at all. But the frilly skirt bottom was proof that she had clothes on.

Teruteru had blood dripping down his nose as he stared at the body of Chiaki.

"Is something wrong?" Chiaki question as she stood in front of the group. They had only been staring at her this entire time. Making her wonder if she put her bikini on wrong. They all shock their heads side to side. They were just amazed at the body that Chiaki had. They had different reasons for being amazed with Chiaki body but none the less they were amazed with her body. She titled her head to the side, wondering why they just kept staring at her, but choose to say nothing at all.

"Hanamaur-san! Are you okay?!" A worried voice voiced called out to the chief. The cubby chief turned his head to the side to see who was calling out to him, only to come to face with two large orbs. Crouching over Teruteru, Mikan, checked the young male for any cuts on his body. Teruteru didn't answer the young nurse, instead his focus was more on the nurse. More precisely, her chest, and the type of bikini she wore.

Teruteru, knew that Mikan had a great body. How did he know? It was simple. Every time she fell, slip, or cause bodily harm to herself she always ends up in a compromising position. From panty shots to her having something wrapped around her body. Even water falling on her body drenching her white clothing and making them see through. It was not hard for him or anyone else to know the type of body she had. But right now, he was keener on her clothing right now.

Dressed in a simple stripe purple and pink bikini. She even kept her bandages on. There was nothing sexy on the nurse was the only thought going through in the young perv's mind. Even though she might not have been dress sexy in the young chief mind that didn't mean his attention was off her. In fact, his eyes were glued to her chest.

Her large breast so close to his face. All he had to do was moved his head a little bit forward and he could motorboat those wonderful breasts. All he had to do was move an inch forward. The promise land was in his grasp. Just move an inch closer. Did he hear the beautiful sounds of an angels as he moved closer to, Mikan. Just a bit more…

*Smack*

The promise land would have to deny Teruteru on this day. While he might have heard angels as he tried to move closer to Mikan chest. The laughter of a devil reminded him that he was still on earth.

"Hiyoko! You shouldn't have done that!" Mikan cried out as Teruteru slumped to the ground. A large lump formed on the head of the chief. Dressed in what many called the school girl bikini was the Ultimate Dancer. And in hand was a large paper fan. The very same weapon she used to smack the young male down. The small dancer brushed off Mikan concerned. For the tiny lady, she saw the hidden desires behind the chief actions. Only she could do anything towards Mikan.

Even though, Mikan, was the only one that seem to be angry at her actions. Everyone else didn't seem to care about the fallen body of the Ultimate Chief. This might have to do with the fact that he was a well-known pervert. In her mind she had done the right course of action. She felt a hand give a quick pat on the top her head.

"He's fine." Looking up she saw Naruto looking over Teruteru body. Hiyoko grinned to herself. She at least knew that someone agreed with her methods. At least when it comes to how to deal with perverts. She might still be mad at the blond prankster, at least they can agree on how to deal with perverts. She still needed to get her revenge on the blond but for now they can join forces on how to deal with Teruteru.

Mikan zoomed out, as she focused on bandaging up the fallen form of Teruteru. She needed to heal him before something terrible happens to Teruteru. Even if it was a non-lethal blow, it was her job to at least patch him up.

While that was going on, Ibuki, was running around the job. She was looking om every direction. But she did not seem to find what she was seeking. Everyone stopped watching Mikan treating Teruteru to see what Ibuki was looking for.

"Uhmm, Mioda-san, what are you looking for?" Chiaki finally asked the question, as they were left wondering what the young rocker was looking for.

Stopping her search, Ibuki, turned to the gamer. "Ibuki is wondering where Peko-chan is at." Everyone took a second to realized that they were still missing a few people. "She was the first one to leave our room. She should have beaten Ibuki to the beach."

Now that confused people. Peko wasn't the type to get lost. That left people wondering where the silver haired swordsman could be at. The thought of looking for the young lady was crossing their minds.

"I am sorry that I am late." A calm voice said as a person walked towards the group. Giving a quick bow to the group, everyone, realized that it was the lady in question. And they all felt something was off. That she was missing something that she normally had on her.

Taking a moment to admire the form of Peko, everyone, trued to figure out what she was missing. She still had her glasses on. And she wasn't wearing the school uniform. But why would she when she was going to a beach event. The simple pure black bikini was a perfect choice for the pale moon skin of Peko. Her bikini wasn't anything flashy. Just simple and direct. Like the person wearing it. Even though it was slightly odd to see Peko in a bikini that was not what felt off with the young lady. Her hair was let down. No longer in her normal twin pigtail style. But somehow that still seem natural compare to her normal hair style. Almost like she should keep her hair loose and away from twin pigtails. Once again that wasn't what felt off. They simply couldn't place their finger on what was different.

"Oh! You followed my advice and didn't bring your shinai! Ibuki is so happy!" Ibuki happily ran towards the silver haired lady. Peko didn't do anything but allowed Ibuki to wrap her in a hug. She had a small sweat drop appeared on the side of her head as she waited for Ibuki show of affection to end.

While this was going on, the entire class, couldn't believe that they couldn't figure out that Peko was not carrying her weapon. Maybe it was because they were so use to her carrying it that they failed to notice when she finally was not carrying the item around anymore.

Even though they felt some shame of not realizing that she was carrying her shinai anymore, a few guys walking around the area were more distracted with someone thing. Ibuki was bouncing up and down. Naruto took notice of the stares. How could he not. He felt the lust coming off from the guys. The blond was tempted to release a little of his killer intent but felt that he might be going overboard. He just needed a second to cool down and let Ibuki stop bouncing. If they didn't stop staring after that then he might need to act.

"Hey! You need to cool it down with that jumping!" A voice shouted at the jumping musician. Ibuki stop jumping to focus her attention to the person shouting at her. Turning around she saw the figure was walking towards them. But she couldn't tell who exactly it was just yet. The figure was slowly coming to her vision. Just one more step.

"Oh, hey! It's our upper classmates!" Ibuki greeted the two girls walking towards them. Seiko and Ruruka, gave they're under classman a quick wave as they walked towards them. And just like the rest group they were dress in bikini's.

If the group had to judge by appearance, then they would say Ruruka Ando was a person with a bright personality. Ruruka was dressed in a bright pink two-piece bikini. Gone was her signature hat. Instead she had big stylist oval sunglasses resting on her head. In one hand she had a basket and the other she had a large beach towel.

Seiko Kimura on the other hand might be the one they would say is the dark, gloomy one. But that didn't mean that she was less attractive then her best friend. Dressed in a pale purple two-piece bikini was the young lady. Thin white stripes were running across her bikini. Unlike Ruruka, she didn't ditch her signature respirator mask. That left them wondering why she choose not too but all knew it was better not to ask. And just like her friend she was carrying items with her. In one hand she was carrying a large duffle bag and in the other was another large bag. That left all of them wondering what she brought.

"Hey, Seiko what did-"

"Sorry that I am late!" A voice interrupted Naruto before he could finish his sentence. Turning around everyone was greeted with the last missing member of their class.

"Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi happily turned around, already imagining the different types of bikini she could be wearing. Was she wearing a pure black bikini that showed the beauty of her pale moon skin. Or did she decided to go for a string bikini cause of how naturally innocent she was. Maybe even the school girl bikini?

All he had to do was turn around and see the blond-haired princess and find out what she was wearing.

"Miss Sonia you look-" His perverted mind crashed. She had crushed all his expectations with what she is wearing. His bright and sunny mood vanished in an instance. It was replaced with a depressed and gloomy mood.

"Sonia you looked great." Naruto commented on, not caring that she was not wearing the same kind of bikini like the rest of the girls. Sonia smiled to herself. Happy that he like her choice of wear. This was the first time she could wear a bikini and there was so many choices to make. She went with the one that just felt right.

Sonia was dressed in a full-body wetsuit. Pink and white stripes run down the sides of her body. The biggest reason that Kazuichi was sad to her choice for the beach was mainly because of one reason. Instead of being revealing and showing skin, her choice, covered her body and didn't reveal anything. He didn't get to enjoy seeing her cleavage emerging from the ocean with water dripping from her chest. And see her smooth legs as she walks on the beach. Instead he was going to be force too picture it all in his head.

"That is an interesting choice for the beach… Do you plan to surf while we're here?" Mahiru asked as she noticed that Sonia was the only with a different kind of bikini compare to the rest of the class.

"Is there something wrong with my choice?" Sonia was unsure if she had picked the right bikini. But she felt that she had picked the right one given that it was her first time on the beach.

"No. There is nothing wrong with what you picked. But most people wear that kind of swimsuit if they were planning to surf, or dive underwater." Mahiru explained as she didn't want to offend her classmate. She was just wondering why she didn't pick the same kind of swim wear like the rest of them.

"Is that true...?" Sonia placed a finer on her lips, thinking over what her classmate just said. "Well I will stand by my choice. I enjoy what I have chosen to wear. I will still enjoy our day at the beach." Sonia confidently said. Maybe she did pick the wrong swim wear, but this was still the first time that she had the choice to wear this. She was not going to regret picking it.

"What did you bring with you, Seiko?" Naruto refocus his thoughts over to the pale skin friend.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Seiko, realized that someone was talking to her. Taking a second to process the question, she needed to remember why she brought so many bags with her. "Well even though we are at the beach, I thought that some of us might forget to bring the proper protection for a day at the beach. With that in mind I brought with me…" Opening up her bags she showed everyone what was inside the bags. Inside were beach towels, jackets and even bottles of sunscreen.

Everyone was surprise by the properness of Seiko.

"Whoa~" Everyone said. Seiko smiled to herself.

"Since everyone is here should we do a team volley ball match?" A voice said behind the group. Everyone turned around and saw that Akane was now finished with her match with Nekomaru.

Standing behind them was the sweaty hot form of Akane. Her normally long flowing hair was tied into a high pony tail. She was dressed in a light blue and white stripe two-piece bikini. Her chest was moving up and down rapidly as her match against Nekomaru was an exhausting match. Teruteru regained all his energy as he watched her chest move up and down from her heavy breathing. The light sheen of sweat also helped showed case her busty figure. And Teruteru was not going to waste a perfect chance to enjoy the view.

"I think you guys should." Another voice said walking towards the group. And like before the group turned their attention to the person who was addressing them. And everyone was amazed to see who it was.

Standing in front of them in a blue and gold two-piece bikini was none other then their homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Strings to the side was what held her bottom on her body. Her top fit snugly on her impressive figure. It almost seemed like her bikini was fighting to stay on. A large grin was on the face of their teacher as she gave a friendly wave to her students.

Yukizome-senpai!" Everyone said in shocked as they saw there teach in such a state. While they all knew that Chisa Yukizome was a beautiful young lady, they sometimes forgot how young she was. Or the fact that she was stunning at work or outside of work. They were teenagers. The idea to think of anything besides there teacher was nothing more then a teacher was something that had never crossed their minds.

"Heya!" She gave them a friendly wave. She wasn't aware that her students would be spending their time at the beach today. She only came to the beach to enjoy the sun rays and act like a normal lady her age. "All of you should do a team match."

"It's a good idea, but we have an issue." Naruto trailed off not wanting to address the problem. The rest of the class turned their gazed towards the problem, Teruteru.

How could he be the problem.

Well it was ways.

Unlike the rest of the boys who went with simple swim shorts. Form Naruto, orange and black swim shorts and jacket. Or the rest of the guys picking swim shorts in their respective favorite color, Teruteru went the opposite way. He was wearing a bright red speedo. With the fact that he was slightly on the larger side, it was turning his speedo into more of a thong then swim wear. And due to that fact, many were fearing that should he jump or run a little bit too much something might spill out. They did not want to run that risk.

"What me?!" Teruteru noticed the stares that were focus on him. "If your worried that my manly beast will show its self to all of you, then have no fear, I will not be the one playing in this game!"

Everyone sweated dropped.

"That's code for that he would rather watch the girls run and jump then join in the game." Ryota spoke up. He knew why the most perverted guy in there class didn't want to join. If the rest couldn't figure what he meant, then he was going to tell them what he meant.

"Don't say that!" Teruteru hissed at the chucky male. He didn't need anyone to know what his plans were going to be. Ryota gave a blank stare at the chief. He didn't care if Teruteru didn't like what he had done.

"If he is not going to partake in this spot then neither shall I." Gundham spoke as he turned around to stare at the ocean. "I have something I must do." Gundham didn't say anymore and started to walk towards the ocean.

"Well I don't want to intrude but I will be the judge." Chisa spoke up.

With that everyone started to form plans.

 _*Fast forwarding*_

"Foul! Ibuki calls a foul!" Ibuki shouted as she watched the ball fall to the ground from Akane spiked. She was aiming to take Nekomaru head off. But she was not going to believe the words of Ibuki.

"Ibuki for the last you are not the ref I am." Chisa told her musically talented student. Ibuki stuck her tongue out at her teacher.

 _*Next scene*_

"Gundham! Control that octopus of yours!" Mahiru yelled at the Ultimate Breeder.

Sticking his chest out, he spoke. "Fool! I cannot control one of the sea devas!" The redhead gave him the stink eye. She didn't believe his words. Wasn't the devas thing something he made up and not an actual thing. But at the same time, she didn't want to argue with him.

"Well if you're not going to try and control him at least get him off Mikan!" Mahiru pointed towards the young nurse as the octopus was tangle all around the purple haired lady. And even some tentacles were lightly squeezing around the young lady chest. They could see the fear and panic in the eyes of Mikan. And some others only had one thought. How did she end up like that?

 _*Next scene*_

"Should someone try to wake up him?" Ruruka asked as she stood over the fallen body of Teruteru. She didn't know how Teruteru was knocked out, but all she could remember was that Akane had spiked the ball towards his face after a commented he made.

Seiko didn't say anything as she looked at the young chief on he ground. Instead she went to work. She started to apply some lotion on his face to help the swelling go down. As she hovered over his body the two young ladies failed to notice the glint in the eyes of Teruteru. As she worked to heal up the chief she didn't notice Teruteru slowly getting up.

"Akkkk!" Seiko let out a low scream. He was nuzzling his face in her cleavage. Ruruka saw what the young male was doing, and she did the one thing that came to mind. She punched the chief over the top of his head knocking him back out.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't bother waking him up." Ruruka commented on as Seiko looked at the young chief laid out on the ground. She didn't know how to act now. One part she wanted to help him, but on the other hand he did something against her moral code. She just had a confused expression on her face as she joined Ruruka on going back to the rest of the group.

 _*Next scene*_

"Hey has anyone seen Negito?" Ryota asked as she stopped his drawing and looked around. There was no sign of the Ultimate Lucky Student. Everyone didn't know what had happen to Negito.

"Well the more he's gone the better I am." Kazuichi said, as he felt Negito being around him was a danger to his health.

"Winner!" Everyone looked to the source of the shouting. And to there amazement they saw Negito being given a prize. In his hand were multiple watermelons. If they had to judge, a watermelon for everyone.

 _*Next scene*_

"I, Nekomaru and Akane, challenge you, Fuyuhiko and Peko, to a match!" The tall imposing figure of Nekomaru shouted as he pointed at two. The gangster could only blink as he stared at the two in front of him.

"…what." Fuyuhiko was confused at there actions. Why was he the one being challenge and not someone else. There was so many other people that would be a better person to challenge then him.

"You two have the best team work minus ours!" Nekomaru declared. Fuyuhiko gained a blank stare. He was being challenge because him and Peko had good teamwork with one another. Why did that sound unrealistic. Peko seem to have the same thought running through her head as she gave the two

"Just do it." Akane mouth too the two. She knew how crazy Nekomaru could be. And she knew that there was only way to end it. Just get it over it and he will leave you alone for the time being.

"You're on!" Fuyuhiko shouted at the towering figure of Nekomaru. Peko stared in amazement. She couldn't believe the young master was going to accept the challenge from the young male. But she was going to stick by his side and fight along with him.

 _*Next scene*_

"No! No! No!" Hiyoko shouted at two girls standing in front of her. Ibuki and Sonia stopped what they were doing and waited for the small dancer to tell them what they were doing wrong. "You have to move your hips with the music. Not just move them side to side!"

Pushing the play button, she let the soft melody to play. The two ladies once again tried moving their body with the music. Left to right, side to side and the two felt that they were doing the right action now. But the glare coming from the Ultimate Dancer was proving them wrong.

"This is how you do it!" Hiyoko stood in front of the two and started to move her body with the music. Grabbing a fan, Hiyoko, showed them the proper way to move their body once again. She wanted them to see how her body moved. There was more to dancing then simply moving your body. You had to feel the music and let it guide you.

Sonia and Ibuki followed her lead and tried to feel the music. They would like to stay that this time they nail it. But the angry yelling coming from Hiyoko would say otherwise.

 _*Next scene*_

"Thank you for allowing me to join." Chisa gave a bow to her students as she was ready to take her leave. Chiaki and Naruto decide that they would walk with Chisa before she took her leave. Standing side by side they walked.

"Thank you, Yukizome-senpai." Chiaki told her homeroom teacher. She was grateful that her despite the age difference their teacher was still willing to join them on there day at the beach. This made for a great memory. And the Ultimate Gamer knew that Mahiru hhad token some photos to remember this day also.

"I didn't think it was possible to beat Nekomaru in a arm wrestling contest." Naruto commented on, as he remembered he orange haired teacher beat the towering muscles known as Nekomaru fall on his side when the two clashed.

"I might not look like it, but I am tougher and stronger then I look." Chisa boosted about herself as she flexed her arm out. She was grinning to herself. She still had the strength to beat powerful guys like Nekomaru and look good while doing so.

"Look at these guns!" Chisa gloated to herself. Her two students walking with her started clamping for her. They could celebrate for their teacher.

"But you two should really head back to the rest of your group." Chisa began speaking. "This is the times that everyone would looked back at and wish they spent just a little bit more time with there friends."

The two young adults stop walking and took a second to register what their teacher had just said. She wanted them to spend more time with their class and make memories with them. They knew that they should do that. But at the same time, it felt that was easier said then done. But for their teacher they would attempted to do it for her.

"You two are some of the brightest people I have ever seen." Without any warning she gave the two a powerful hug. She wanted them to feel that they would always be welcome by her. They were surprise by her action but slowly returned her hug. They loved that their teacher always wanted them to feel cared and love. They could never ask for anything else from such a caring person.

 _*Next scene*_

 _ **Hello, Shooting Star**_

 _ **The sun shines, red afterimages**_

 _ **On the other sides of my eyelids**_

 _ **With the notebook and pen in my leather bag**_

 _ **Come, let's start walking**_

 _ **No matter how much I draw, it isn't pretty**_

 _ **It's not the fault of the paint I chose**_

 _ **I still remember**_

 _ **The shooting star I saw at midnight yesterday**_

 _ **I was waiting for…**_

 _ **Hello, shooting star**_

 _ **Hello, shooting star again**_

 _ **I've been waiting**_

 _ **That dreaming girl**_

 _ **Is always here, Ah Ah**_

 _ **Just like on that day, Ah Ah**_

 _ **Hello, shooting star**_

 _ **Hello, shooting star again**_

 _ **I've been waiting**_

 _ **Don't stop dreaming**_

 _ **Even if you're crying, Ah Ah**_

 _ **Even if you're laughing, Ah Ah**_

 _ **Shine again**_

 _ **Those eyes gaze motionlessly**_

 _ **And reflect this transparent world**_

 _ **Looking up at the sky, it's like feeing at ease**_

 _ **It's that kind of color, isn't it**_

 _ **The words to describe everything do not appear**_

 _ **There is no color more beautiful than you**_

 _ **If you could be played as a note**_

 _ **It would be a shining reverberation**_

 _ **That astonished the world**_

 _ **I'm waiting for you**_

 _ **I'm waiting for you always**_

 _ **I've been waiting**_

 _ **The you who is dreaming is always**_

 _ **Looking far away, Ah Ah**_

 _ **And chasing after, Ah Ah**_

 _ **I'm waiting for you**_

 _ **I'm waiting for you always**_

 _ **I don't want to stop dreaming either**_

 _ **Just like you, Ah Ah**_

 _ **Just like on that day, Ah Ah**_

 _ **Hello, shooting star**_

 _ **Hello, shooting star again**_

 _ **I've been waiting**_

 _ **Let's meet up with the moon on a beautiful night**_

 _ **I am here, Ah Ah**_

 _ **Just like on that day, Ah Ah**_

 _ **Shining**_

Everyone clapped as Ibuki finished with her song. Gathered around a beach fire, the night sky showing that there day was coming to an end. Everyone felt that it was time hang around the bon fire before they headed back to their hotel for the evening. They were also glad that Ibuki didn't do some odd screamo song and went with a soft melody.

"I wonder if we will always have great times like this." Chiaki said, as the group sat around the fire. The down tune she used to ask the question made everyone think about her question. Here they were enjoying a day at the beach, but could they do this in the future?

They all wanted to say yes, but no matter how much they thought of it all they could say was that it felt like a dream.

"Let's not think about that." Naruto spoke up making everyone turned their attention to the blond prankster. "We should do as much as we can to celebrate being around each other and enjoying each other company while we can."

"Do you think we can, Naruto?" Mahiru asked the blond.

Giving a nod the blond opens his mouth. "Anything is possible. With our talent we can make anything happen. But let's not think about the future now. If we're all so worried that we won't be able to hang out with each other in the future, then we should do something to change that."

"Like what?" Chiaki asked.

"Even if our paths lead us to odds parts of the road, we should always come back to this beach and celebrate our fond memories." Everyone agreed with the blond as they cheered for his words. They felt that his words were true. And also felt that they could at least do that much when their older.

 **End of chapter**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **I felt the end was a bit flat. Not the best but something that it could end at for this chapter.**

 **Next chapter ends the Beach arc.**

 **But anyway thank you all for your guys support for now. It has made this story one of the most poplar stories in this section. And and once again when leaving a review, review the chapter not about the pairing** **. Leave a review talking about the chapter and then about the pairing. Not simply the pairing.**

 **I think next chapter is when I will start saying who is out of the running. And once again give me a reason as to why I should consider adding the girl to the harem instead of just saying their name and leaving like that. Does not help them. In fact makes me think of not adding them.**

 **None of the girls are fully confirmed** **. But I'll give you the list in a new format.** **Not fully sure on how many girls will be on it but I figure it out soon. Oh before I forget when you review about the pairing please do not give one word sentence.**

 **Yes on the harem.**

 **\- Sonia Nevermind**

 **\- Ibuki Mioda**

 **\- Natsumi Kuzuryu**

 **\- Chisa Yukizome**

 **\- Junko Enoshima**

 **\- Seiko Kimura**

 **\- Celestia Ludenberg**

 **-Kirumi Tojo**

 **The rest are going to be decided on you guys. There is a limit of how many girls will be part of it. But I haven't decided on what that number is.**

 **-Shinobu Togami**

 **\- Tsubasa Kamii**

 **\- Kotomi Ikuta**

 **\- Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **-Aoi Asahina**

 **\- Kyoko Kirigiri**

 **\- Sayaka Maizono**

 **\- Mahiru Koizumi**

 **\- Mikan** **Tsumiki**

 **\- Himiko Yumeno**

 **\- Kaeda Akamatsu**

 **\- Maki Harukawa**

 **\- Miu Iruma**

 **\- Tenko Chabashira**

 **\- Tsumugi Shirogane**


	11. Chapter 11

**It has been a while. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Since this chapter ends the arc it has more of a transition chapter. With a bit of a rush vide on it. But hopefully you guys like it.**

 **A few things to know.**

 **The Chisa and Naruto romance is one that people are torn between because of age. But believe it or not Chisa is about only two years old then Naruto. And no I am not changing her age for my story. If you look up Chisa class year she was class 74. If she entered at the age of 17 and the school takes 3 years to graduate she is 20 to 21. And I have said that Naruto is 18 in this fic. You can look it up about Chisa background.**

 **Next is hiyoko and Naruto. No there will not be a romance between the two. I am thinking of more like brother sister bond.**

 **But time for some good news.**

 **Because of your guys effort. This has become the most reviewed Naruto x Danganronpa story on the site. So from the bottom of my heart,**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Chapter 11: Time to leave.**

Naruto was tossing and turning in his bed. No matter what he tried to do sleep will not come to him. Unlike his roommate Kazuichi, who was soundly sleep and snoring away, the blond prankster could not fall asleep. It had been a couple of hours since everyone called it a night and went back to the hotel. And yet, Naruto, was forced to stay awake and staring at the ceiling above him. Naruto was unsure as to why he would still be awake. Everything was good, peaceful, but why did it feel like something was off.

Maybe growing up as a ninja, along with his rough childhood, Naruto was never one to have a sense of peace. There was always something around the corner waiting. And because of that, Naruto, knew to never let his guard down. And yet, there was another part of him that was telling him to let his guard down. The blond didn't know which side he should choose.

Sitting up in his bed, Naruto, felt that getting a drink of water would help calm him down. Looking to his side he saw that there was a mini-fridge. Even though getting water would only take a second for the blond, Naruto, didn't want to grab the water from the fridge. Tossing the covers off he quickly put on his shoes and quietly walked out of his room.

After exiting his room, Naruto, looked around and notice that there was no vending machine on the floor. Without thinking about it, Naruto, headed to the elevator to go to the lobby. He felt that this small trip to the lobby will ease his mind and finally get some sleep. It didn't take long for the blond to reach the lobby. Looking around he quickly spotted a vending machine that sold water.

Walking towards the vending machine, Naruto, closed his eyes and thought about the day he just had. It was quite easily one of the greatest day he had ever had. It had everything he ever wanted growing up. He had friends, had nothing but laughter and it was nothing but joys and smiles. Smiling to himself, he finally got to have a normal day with his friends.

 ***Bam***

Lost in his thoughts, Naruto, failed to notice that there was someone in front of him. But crashing into the person snapped him out of his thoughts. He heard a female let out a small groan of pain from the small collision he just had.

Opening his eyes, he saw a mope of purple hair in front of him. Without saying a word, he offered his hand to help her back to her feet. She took his hand to help her stand back on her feet.

"Thank you…" She uttered out in a low voice. Hearing her voiced made Naruto believed that he knows her from someone. The lady in front of her moved the hair out of her eyes and showed Naruto her face. Standing in front of him was none the other then, Mikan Tsumiki.

"Oh, Mikan!" Naruto voiced slightly rose in volume, but not enough to be consider yelling. "What are you doing down here?"

Mikan flinched and took a step back from the blond. Hands trembling, she was shocked that the blond was talking to her. "I… I am just getting some water…" Just like her hands, her voice, was trembling. The way her voiced sounded, it almost sounded like she was frighten by the presence of the blond.

"Are you okay?" Naruto was concerned about the way her body was trembling. Letting out a small yelp, Mikan, took another step back from the blond. Now Naruto, was worried for the Ultimate Nurse. As far as he knew, he had never done anything to Mikan. But seeing how she was stepping away from the blond made Naruto wonder if he had done something wrong to her.

"…Yes…" She weakly told the prankster. Naruto placed a finger on his chin. If he had done something to wrong the Ultimate Nurse, he would hope that he could fix it. Or at least, make her seem less afraid of him. There had to be something he could do, or say, to make her slightly more comfortable around him.

A light bulb went through the mind of the prankster.

"Your roommates with Sonia, correct?"

"…yes…" Once again Mikan gave him a weak response with her voice cracking.

"You know she sent me a message saying how happy she was being your roommate for this trip." Naruto felt that was going to be the best course of action to break the ice with Mikan.

"She did?" Naruto noticed that she wasn't trembling anymore. But she was keeping a distance away from the blond.

Naruto nodded his head. "She told me that she wanted to get to you know better. Sonia wants to become friends with everyone in the class." This was not a lie. Early in the day she did tell the blond that she wanted to forge bonds with all her classmates.

"Well she has been kind to me…" Mikan trailed off. She was surprise to hear that Sonia wanted to become friends with her. That was something new for the purple haired nurse. From her previous experience none of the people ever wanted to become her friends.

Going to the vending machine, Naruto, pushed the button to have the water bottles come down. He hasn't forgotten the reason why he had come down in the first place. "She was smiling and telling me how by the end of the trip her bond with you will be one of a kind." He trailed off.

"Really!?" Mikan eyes were getting bigger and her voice was raising with it. Picking up the water bottles he nodded his head.

"Yes, she was. But there was one thing she was worried about."

"What is it?"

"That you don't want to become her friend." Mikan was surprise by his answer. That was the first time she heard that someone had thought she didn't want to become their friend.

"No! I want to become her friend!" Mikan nearly shouted her response. But she quickly caught herself before she could. Naruto smiled to himself. It seems like his little plan to help break the ice was going perfectly.

"And I will help you, Mikan." Mikan stiffen at his words. He had something that had surprised her.

"Will it be okay if I could say your name?" Mikan twiddle with her finger tips. She was uncomfortable for a reason. While the purple haired nurse was having an inner struggle, Naruto merely raised an eye brow.

"Only if I can do the same." Mikan smiled, and happily nodded her head.

 ***The following morning***

Letting out a small yawn, the blond prankster, slowly sat up in his bed. He had spent a good hour talking with the nurse trying to help build her confidence. From what Naruto could see, she was lacking heavily. The feeling that he was able to get from her was that she was didn't have any faith in herself. He didn't know what the cause of it was, but he did feel there was a way to improve her self-confidence, but that will take time. Time that he didn't have on this trip. Plus, this was the first time they had talk to each other. He will try to help her another time.

Today was a free day on their trip. Meaning that the entire class had a day to explore the area and do anything they wanted. No school work, no duties to perform as a class, nothing but what ever they wanted to do. They would leave tomorrow afternoon, meaning this was the only day they could be themselves without worrying about what the class wanted to do.

Naruto smiled to himself. He was glad to have the day to himself, but at the same time what was there for him to do. Enjoying a nice beach resort sounded nice, there was only one problem, who does he spent the day with to truly enjoy the area. Flopping back down on his bed, Naruto, was left to wonder.

Should he spend the day with one of his classmates. If so which one?

Maybe one of the girls. But that idea quickly vanishes from his mind. If he spent a day with any of them they get the wrong idea and think he wanted something more from them their friendship. Maybe a group thing, instead of a single outing with the girls. But once again he thought of what people would say. If he was seen with more then one girl then people might talk about how either the girls were easy, or he was a player. Only bad ideas formed in the blond mind.

After another second had passed, Naruto, decided that hanging out with any of the ladies of his class might not be the best idea. He decided to think about the males of his class. At least with them there wouldn't be odd rumors going around the school. But he faced the same problem as he did with the females. First, he couldn't decide which of the males to hang out with. Names popped up in his mind, but he kept finding reason's not to be around them.

The most important person that Naruto felt that he should at least talk with was Fuyuhiko. The main reason for that was because his little sister had chosen to live with him. He didn't force her to come live with him, she decided on her own to come live with him. He didn't invite her she invited herself. Naruto knew that he was going to have to address the issue sooner then later but at the same time it was a talk he was dreading.

Deciding that maybe none of the males were good choices, Naruto, thought of hanging out with the two-special guest on this trip. It had been some time since they were able to hang out with each other. And what better time to hang out with them then now. But at the same time, he didn't want to have any awkward conversations with them.

While lost in his thoughts Naruto almost didn't notice that his phone had vibrated. Meaning that someone sent him a message. Without a second thought the blond open his phone to see who had message him.

 _Let's hang out for a bit_

 _-Junko_

Naruto had forgotten that he given that odd girl his contact information. At the same time, he was happy that she wanted to spend some time with him. That meant his inner struggle on who to pick had been decided for him. Without thinking much of it he replied to her message.

*Next scene*

Sonia was nervous. The reason why she was nervous was a simple reason. Mikan was dragging her around the small town that the beach hotel was located. Don't get the princess wrong she was happy that Mikan was attempting to be friendly with her. But she did not expect this to happen overnight. That left her wondering what had happen last night. Did she have a change of her heart or was it something else. She could only wonder.

"We should see this movie!" Mikan declaration cause Sonia to snap out of her thoughts and look to what the purple haired nurse was referring to.

Sonia eyes widen, and even began to sparkle. She knew of this title and the elements in the movie. The movie was a mixed between the occult and a horror massacre. The movie was about a lady that was sacrifice only to come back to life through a pack with a daemon to murder those that used her as a sacrifice. It was a movie she had wanted to see but couldn't by herself. Her image as a princess prevented her from doing so. But if she came with a friend then she could protect her image.

"Oh! I have wanted to see that movie for some time!" Sonia couldn't contain herself. Her day just got even better. Mikan smiled to herself. She picked a movie that she wanted to see and the fact that Sonia wanted to see it was a added bonus.

"I'll go get the tickets." Sonia nodded her head as Mikan went to the ticket both to get the tickets.

 _*Ring*_

 _*Ring*_

Sonia was confused as to why her phone was ringing. Taking her cell phone out of her pocket she looked to see who was calling her. Her eyes widen in surprise. She couldn't believe that her father was calling her. There was nothing special about this day. No one in her family had a birthday today; there was no special holiday in her home land. There was no reason as to why her father would be calling her.

Knowing that her father was not the waiting type, she quickly answered his call.

 ***Back with Naruto***

"Come in, Naruto." Junko cheerfully greeted the blond. She had told him to come see her in her room. And was glad that he didn't seem to have any issues with coming up to her room. Most guys would think twice before entering a girl's room but not him. Maybe because he didn't know anything about her, which surprise's her considering that she was a model, or the fact that he probably thought this was going to be their only encounter. Either way she was happy that he had come up to her room.

"Sorry that we can't really hang out, but I have to be on my flight in two hours." Junko told the blond as she closed the door behind her. "You don't mind if we just chat as I pack up the rest of my things?"

Naruto shocked his head, "I am cool with that. I don't mind if we just chat." Naruto was just glad that he could hang out with the model more than not hanging out around the town. He was just glad that he could hang out with the young lady more then anything else.

"Take a seat." Naruto didn't need to be told twice, he quickly sat down on the nearby chair. For whatever reason the blond felt relaxed. Maybe because Junko was welcoming. Or maybe there was another reason, but either way he was fine for the moment.

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?" Junko voice rang from her bedroom.

"Yeah! Go ahead and ask me anything." Naruto had nothing to hide and was sure whatever her question was going to be that it was going to be a simple question with a simple answer. He was ready for her question.

"What kind of school is Hope Peak Academy?" That caught the blond by surprise. He was not sure how he would be able to answer that. What kind of school was Hope Peak Academy?

Well there was only one way to truly answer that.

 ***With Chisa Yukizome***

Currently the young lady was laying down on her bed. Her phone in hand as she thought of yesterday. The young teacher was nothing but smiles. Yesterday was one of the best days of her life, and she was glad that she was able to spend it with the students with her class. While many people would think it was odd that a grown adult enjoyed the company of their students, she saw nothing wrong with it. As a teacher her duty was to make sure that her students were prepare for the future and enjoy the school years before the weight of the real world came crashing down on them. For Chisa, she was doing her job. If her students invited her to hang out with them, normally she had to decline, but on a school trip like this the rules could make an exception.

As an adult she had to make sure that her students were not doing anything that was more on the adult area then they should be. Yes, she was at the beach to enjoy herself, but it was to also keep her eyes on them. The fact they invited her to join them was just a bonus.

Her class was special. And she not just saying that because of them being her students. She just felt it. They were at first nothing but strangers to one another but now it didn't seem like that was true anymore. What brought on a even bigger smile on her face was the fact that her students reminded her of her school years.

Placing one hand on her forehead, she rubbed her temples before bringing her phone up to her face. With a quick swipe of her fingers the young lady was looking through her photo's. She began with photos that were of her during her time in school. A time that she enjoyed cause of the unknown adventure those three years brought her. But as she swiped through the photos she found the most recent ones.

The ones of her time with her students yesterday. And just like the previous photos she was looking through these also brought a large smile on her face. It was a picture of herself, along with two other people. Kyosuke Munakata, the Super High School Level Student Council President; and Juzo Sakakura, the Super High School Level Ultimate Boxer. Two of her former classmates and her two best friends. In the picture she had the largest smile on her face as her arms were wrapped around her two friends.

For Chisa, she loved those days. She wished they would never end. But now, everything seems to have changed from those days.

Here she was back at her school, not even a full year had passed before returning as a teacher. Here she was investigating the school about any shady deals that it might be involved in. Here she was risking her life only because her friend Kyosuke had asked her to do so. She did not now why she agreed to do this assignment. She knew that she should be serious about her job, but these past few days have been some of the best days.

Sighing, she knew her peaceful days were soon going to come too an end.

 ***Back with Naruto***

"I think you will enjoy your time at Hope Peak Academy with all the different things that you could do." Naruto finished telling Junko what he believed she would enjoy coming to the school, along with telling her what he thought any person might get out of coming to this school. He was not sure as to why she was asking him these questions, but he figured any normal person just wanted to see what all the hype about one of the most prestige school in the country.

Grinning to herself, she walked back into the living room where Naruto was waiting for her. She had finished packing. She knew that she had little left till she had to leave. She was getting giddy over the fact that the blond was giving her the information that she wanted to hear. Something was forming in the back of her mind. An idea so great that she knew that she was going to have to enact her plan.

"Thank you for the information, Naruto." Junko put her hand into her pocket, searching for a very specific item. Within seconds she found her item. "I think that you're not truly happy about being at that school. And because I don't want to see any of my friends sad, I think there's only one thing that I can do."

Naruto eyebrow rose. Now he was curious as to what she was going to do next. "What are you going to do?"

Her face splitting grin, she quickly whipped out a white envelope. One that the blond knew quite well. "I will be joining your school as part of 78th class!" Junko happily declared as Naruto eyes widen at her declaration. He couldn't believe that he had met with a future classmate.

What were the odds that he would meet a future student on his trip here?

 ***Flash forward***

After bidding the young lady a goodbye, Naruto, was once again left alone. That left the blond once again with nothing to do. A minute or two passed and the blond found himself at the lobby. He was unsure if there was anything for him to do. He didn't want to question everything before deciding to do any course of action once again. But once again he was lost in his own mind.

"Oh, Naruto, you're here." Looking up, Naruto, saw that Seiko and Ruruka were standing at the entrance of the lobby. Seiko was giving him a small happy wave of her hand, and Ruruka, stood to the side of Seiko and gave the blond a small wave.

"Hey you two." Naruto returned there greeting as they walked towards him. "How has the trip been treating the both of you?"

"You haven't spoken to us all trip and now that we finally have some alone time with you, the first thing you ask us is about how the trip has been treating us?!" Ruruka harshly jabbed a finger into the chest of the blond. Seiko was surprised that Ruruka was taking these actions towards the prankster. Naruto winched at the tone of Ruruka. But at the same time, he couldn't fault her. He was not being a good friend towards them.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto rubbed the spot where she poked him. "Well can I make it up to you two?"

Ruruka suddenly gained an evil expression on her face. Her eyes glinted, as she eyed the blond in front of her. Seiko suddenly felt nervous and slightly happy. She did not know what course of actions Ruruka was going to take and that frighten her. But at the same time, it felt like that it was going to be something that she was going to enjoy. She just had to allow Ruruka to carry out her plan.

 ***Flash forward***

Currently the three were all seated on a bench looking out to the sea. Ruruka plan was very simple. She forced the blond to an outing and have him pay for everything while they were out. Simple enough. But on the bright side, for Naruto wallet, the two ladies had yet to find anything that they wanted from this trip. After an hour of walking around the area, Ruruka, suggested a small treat. And that treat was a very simple treat. It was shaved ice.

"We need to hang out more often before our school years are over with." Ruruka commented on, as she grabbed a spoonful of her strawberry flavor shave ice and placed the spoon in her mouth.

"We're hanging out now." Naruto replied back, as he enjoyed his green tea flavor shave ice melt in his mouth.

"Its not the same." Seiko shook her head as she looked at her grape flavor shave ice. "We are hanging out now because we are on a school trip. In the past we were able to hang out like friends. But now we haven't been able to see one another. I know the school year started and we become busy with are duties, but we should still set time aside to hang out because we are friends."

Naruto slowly nodded his head. He knew she had a point. And he was doing a horrible job at being a friend. He wanted to shift the blame to the fact that his class was taking his attention, or the fact that certain ladies in his life were causing new drama in his life, but that was just shifting blame. He knew that he should have put the effort in staying in contact with these two and much more.

"Before we know it we drift apart wondering were the time went." Ruruka stared into the ocean. "With only our memories reminding us of those great times… Even if we say we wish you hung out with us more Naruto, we also must put the effort into being friend. All friendships should be a two-way street. No one putting more effort or less effort into it."

"Your both right… I think after this trip, we need to do something. Just the old gang. As soon as we can." Naruto was now determine to change his old ways. Ruruka and Seiko both smile to one another. They were both joyful with what they just heard from the blond. They couldn't wait to see Naruto was going to do.

 ***Flash forward***

The rest of the day only seem to flash by for everyone on the school trip. Nothing eventful happen on the final day of the school trip. The class on the third day had to wake up early in the morning to pack up their possessions and then catch the school bus to return home. Again, nothing eventful happen on the school bus ride home. Now that the school trip was over, three young adults were walking back to their home. With a certain blond home slowly coming into view.

"What happen to your home?!" Sonia voiced everyone thought. As they stared at what should be Naruto house. Something or someone had changed the home of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto left eye twitch. Someone had messed with his home. He was unsure if he was okay with the change or hated it.

"Hey! You're all back." A cheerful voice called to the trio standing in front of the home of Naruto Uzumaki. Walking towards the trio was none other then Natsumi. A large happy smile was on the waving teen as she greeted the trio. But all she got was silence from her greeting. Looking at the group she saw that they were dumbstruck. Taking a second to realize for their silence it dawns on her why they were dumbstruck.

"Oh, did you notice the change I did to our home." Natsumi had a sly grin on her face. She took some great pride in what she had done in the short time that they were gone.

Before any of them could utter a word, they were being shoved into the home to show them the changes that were made. The living room was expanded making for a larger room. Allowing for more people to be in the single room. The second change was done to the kitchen area. A larger fridge was now in the kitchen along with the kitchen area being expanded to allow people more space to cook in the kitchen.

Now she was dragging them to their personal rooms. Sonia room was altered as the walls were knocked down to give her more space for her room; and even a larger closet space was built into her room. Her walls were given a royal white color them. All in all, Sonia, was joyful to the addition space in her room now.

The changes made to Ibuki room was the same. Her walls were knocked down just like Sonia room to give her more space. While Sonia was given a larger closet, Ibuki was not. Instead she was given space over her wall to place all her musical instruments. Natsumi even told Ibuki that the walls were now sound proof, so that she could practice without disturbing the rest of the group.

"I didn't change anything when it came to your room Naruto." Natsumi told the blond. For the prankster he was happy to hear that she did nothing to his room. It was one thing to change the girl's rooms and try to give them more personal space in their rooms. It another thing when it comes to Naruto room where he was hiding a few things from the people living with him. He didn't want Natsumi finding something in his room that she shouldn't see.

"But I did more changes on the house." Natsumi explained the changes that she made.

She changed the bathroom to make it a larger space, basically changing it into a spa style bathhouse. Her reason was that she always wanted a spa style bathhouse. Leading them outside, Natsumi, showed them that another building was now connected to Naruto home. Making his home seem more like a mansion now.

"In case anymore people decided to move in you now have more rooms to give them." Everyone was in shock. They could not believe that Natsumi had done so much in the short amount of time she was given. But hearing that comment made Naruto realize he had yet to tell them a very important detail that was going to change the way they lived.

Scratching his head, Naruto, was unsure how to bring up the subject.

"How did you do this in such a short time?" Sonia asked the pale blond teen. Normally all this construction would take weeks, months but she did this in such a short time. That was truly amazing.

"With all the money I have I hired the best of the best to work non-stop to make these changes to be done. And with that money they hired thousands of people to build this within the short amount of time." Natsumi bragged about the changes she brought.

Ibuki, was ready to open her mouth to ask another question. But the door bell rung. Silencing her from speaking. Everyone was left wondering who was at the door. Not knowing who it was, Naruto, decided to answer the door to see who it was.

"Hiya!" Naruto knew he was going to get a headache from all the changes that were happening around him in the short period of time. Standing in front of him was the problem he had yet to address to the rest of his roommates. Standing in front of him was none other than Chisa Yukizome. A few suitcases were with the young teacher.

"Its not like you didn't see that coming." Chisa told the blond prankster, as he rubbed the temples of his forehead. Why couldn't his life get easier instead of harder?

 **End of chapter…**

 **What did you think? Leave a review and tell me**

 **Can anyone guess what will happen in the next arc? I have given some hints. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the next arc.**

 **With that I need to get back to my other stories.**

 **But if you guys have any questions leave it on your review. I might make a review corner to answer any questions. Who knows.**

 **So time for me to start writing for those stories once again.**

 **Once again leave a review. Because the goal for this chapter is to hit 15-20 reviews. So please help.**

 **Review!**

 **Review!**

 **Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I promised one of my other stories getting updated, but I ran into a road block with that. Trying to remember where I was going in my other stories.**

 **That doesn't mean that I am not working on them.**

 **Heck half of them have half of their next chapter written.**

 **Just trying to remember and rereading is one fact why there taking so long to update. But I am working on them.**

 **But over 300 reviews.**

 **300 reviews!**

 **Thank you all for making that happen.**

 **I am working hard on everything I write and hope you all enjoy that. This story will not have happen without all your support. So once again thank you all.**

 **Chapter 12: By the moonlight.**

Chisa Yukizome, was unsure what to expect when she first arrived to what would become her new home for the unforeseeable future. Maybe she was expecting a normal home that couldn't accommodate her and she would be allowed to force them to move back to their dorms that was provided by the school. Or maybe she as hoping that she wouldn't be the one picked to be their home chaperone. Something, anything that wouldn't force her to leave her own home into a new foreign new place. But here she was, readying herself to walk into her new home.

Ringing the door bell, she waited.

And waited.

Still waiting.

At least with all this waiting she took the moment too take in her new home. Judging from the outside alone told her that this place was big. It almost looks like an old fashion Japanese mansion. Which not only surprised the young lady but left her wondering one thing. How was one student able to afford a place like this. From what she was able to gather from the student files, Naruto, had no listed relatives. Which meant that the blond was getting money through some unknown means. Maybe through the Kuzuryu family; if the leader daughter was staying here. She didn't know what to make of it.

But for now, she will wait to investigate the matter another time. She had another job that was calling for her attention.

She was about to ring the doorbell one more time before the door finally open. Quickly forming a smile on her face, she said the first thing that came into mind. "Hiya!" And already she was seeing her presence was causing one blond trouble. She saw the flash of irritation cross the expression on the prankster.

"It's not like you didn't see that coming." Chisa joked, but it felt that it fell on deaf ears. All the young students all gained the same expression. Shocked went through all their faces.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAA!"

 ***Quick time skip***

"Now that all of you know why Yukizome-senpai will be staying with us, can we please talk about what we will have for dinner." Naruto let out a tried sigh as he didn't want to let his roommates have a chance to argue about Chisa new living arrangements. He figured that changing the subject would let the matter die.

"I would suggest Ramen," Naruto ears perked at the mention of the food of the gods. "but with a new arrive I feel that ramen would not be enough." Sonia words crushed the blond hopes. While any normal person would agree that a new arrival shouldn't have ramen on their first night in a new home, Naruto, just wanted ramen. Now at this point, he didn't care what they have for dinner.

"None of you should make a big fuss over me living here now." Chisa didn't want them to go out of their way. A simple meal would be fine with her.

"Don't worry teach!" Ibuki jumped to the side of the teacher and gave her a large smile. "A fine meal will be made. Ibuki promises that." Chisa smiled at the enthusiasm coming from the young lady.

"Well there should be something that we can make that feels like a good meal for this special occasion." Sonia ponder on what their meal should be. But she also didn't want to say out loud that besides Naruto, none of them really knew how to cook. Ibuki was able to cook meat when she was using her flamethrower guitar but that was a bit different. Natsumi and Sonia were both raised with servants to get whatever they wished for. But unlike Sonia, Natsumi, knew how to cook some meals.

"Why don't we have hamburger steak?" Naruto gave his best suggestion. And everyone nodded their heads at his suggestion. With that, everyone helped Chisa take her bags to her new room. Well almost everyone.

"I only had more rooms built in if my brother or Peko-chan decided to move in. Maybe some guards. Not some busty teacher." Mumble Natsumi to herself as she watched the group help the orange haired teacher to her new room. She was unsure how she felt about another female moving into her home. Even though she didn't have a say in the matter since the house belong to Naruto. She couldn't force the teacher to leave the premise. She just had to accepted that she was going to be living her from this point on.

 ***Flash Forward***

"Are you sure that you don't want my help?" Question Chisa, as she watched her students prepare her meal. Sitting at the table not being able to do anything, since, her students wanted her to feel welcome into her new home. She was left with nothing but boredom. She wanted to help and be useful. She wanted to cook because she enjoyed cooking. But she was being forced to do nothing.

"We're sure Chisa-senpai." Sonia politely told her teacher. She was in the kitchen helping the rest cook. Well more on the line trying to look she was helping. Sonia was unsure what help she could offer since she was a person that lack skill in terms in cooking. Natsumi had skills in cooking when it came to fried noodles. Ibuki skills in the kitchen wasn't so much as skills to cooking. She just burned everything in front of her till she decided to stop. Not so much a skill but the fact that she never over cooked or under cook was a true talent. That left Sonia as the odd one that couldn't cook.

Chisa wanted to argue with them keeping her out of the kitchen but felt that it was not her place to do so. She did want to ask what the girls were doing to help the only chief in the kitchen. Sonia was running around grabbing the utensils for the chief. Natsumi was lazing around and if Chisa had to judge not doing anything in the kitchen. And Ibuki, well the chief of the group was keeping her away from the food cooking.

If Chisa had to guess, Naruto, was the only one who had skills in the kitchen. She just knew it from the way he moved around in the kitchen. He was not second guessing his actions, nor was he missing a beat. But when she looked at the rest of the ladies they didn't have that same flow. They were waiting for orders, getting in the way, simply putting on the show that they were helping.

As much as she wanted to inform them that she would be fine helping them in the kitchen, she went with the best option she had. She kept quite and watch their actions.

 ***An hour later***

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said together as they began to eat their meal. Chisa took one bite from the dinner that was prepared by her new roommates. And within one bite she fell in loved with her meal. The rich flavor melting in her mouth felt like a slice of haven for the young teacher. She knew that no one could beat Teruteru in the field of cooking but the fact that this came to a close second was good enough for her.

Looking around she saw that everyone was happily chatting with one another. She saw small stains from their adventure in the kitchen. That only brought a smile to her face. She didn't care for the fact that their food was not world class. She only cared for the fact that they put in the effort to make the meal. That was the greatest thing that anyone could do for her. She didn't care if a person was talented or not. She cared more for the gesture then anything else.

Chisa witness Sonia and Ibuki happily chatting with one another about some random topic. Even though she was close to their age she knew that she didn't care for what they were chatting about. She giggles a bit to herself as she saw some flower in Ibuki hair. She also saw that Sonia had one of the largest smiles on her features. Glancing to her side she saw that Natsumi seem to be glaring at her food. It was not a glare that meant that she hated the food in front of it. It looked more like the one someone had on their face when they didn't get what they wanted. And looking at the only male in room she saw that the blond prankster was doing the same thing that she was doing. He was looking around the room, gauging the room.

That left the young teacher with one thought going through her head. Why was a person, that was so young, seemly more mature then the supposedly adult that was sent to keep tabs on them?

She had a mission to find the darkness that was surrounding Hope Peak Academy. But she felt that she found a second mission for herself. She had to find the mystery of Naruto Uzumaki.

 ***Night time***

Hinata was unsure what to do. The hours flew by but for the young male just couldn't not figure out his next course of action. How many days had gone by since he was given the offer but had yet to reposed. He was trying to find every scenario towards the offer that was given to him. The positives impact and the negative impact. But they had the same amount merits no matter how much he thought of it.

A chance to become one of the elites. One of the Super High School Talents at Hope Peak Academy. To get his family to stop paying the large fees for him being simply a nobody. A chance for a life of riches and fame. Or the choice of freedom simply because he wasn't tied down to his talent.

The talent that would be forced upon him. The talent that he didn't have a choice of. The fake talent that he didn't work for. The talent that he didn't work for. A gift that was being tainted by the way he received it. But with the fact that he was getting this talent it should give hope to everyone at the school. That they are not simply the stepping stones for those born with natural talents.

They were born with those talents, right?

If none of the Super High School Talents were born with those talents and all of them received their title by hard work. Then wouldn't this be simply slapping those people for all the hard work that they put in towards their talent. They spent years working on their talent and if anyone could be given those talents wouldn't that mean that no one would ever have to work hard.

A world, were no one ever had to work hard that everyone was on the same footing. That seem like the perfect world. Or at least one of the most flawed world to exist in. People needed to see where they stood against one another if everyone was on the same level then humans would never have a reason to advance.

Why?

Why couldn't this be an easy question with an easy answer. No matter how many times he tried to think what the best action would be for himself he couldn't find it. It almost felt like the world was against him finding the answer.

Hinata knew he could ask Chiaki, Naruto, Natsumi or even the teachers. But he felt that none of them would give an answer that would leave him satisfied. That they would all give him what they felt being someone with talent or for some others how being without talent would be better if they were in the other side.

Sighing to himself, Hinata knew this was going to be another sleepless night. But the only comfort he had was that he had till the end of the week to decided what his decision would be. By the end of the week he will be forced to give an answer too many people that would decide his future. For the better or the worst.

Naruto sighed to himself, as he laid down in his bed, looking around his room he saw the clock on his stand showing him that it was only 10 pm in the night. On a normal night this would be a time where he would be awake, today with all the activities tired everyone. At the time it felt like a good idea to lay down, but now that sleep was refusing to come to him. That left the blond to wonder if he should have just stuck out and tried to achieve sage mode once again. With everything going on he almost forget that he needed to see if he still had access to that ability of his.

Taking a second to glance at his clock he still saw it showing him that it was 10 pm... Letting out a groan the blond got out of his bed. Quickly putting on a shirt, the blond headed outside. He knew that his shoes were at the front door. And with the fact that sleep was not going to come to him, he felt that he should get some of that training done for tonight.

Taking a few steps out, he noticed a few things. One that the moon was out in full glory tonight, letting the shine of the moon touch everything on this planet with a pale glow. That the reflection of the moon in his small backyard pound was just as beautiful as the moon itself. And lastly, the glow from the moon light was giving the beautiful, Sonia Nevermind, dressed in a pure white night gown that reached all the way to her thighs, showing her pale long legs and that she was barefoot, gave the young lady a whole new level of beauty. Wait a minute why was Sonia out here and where did that last thought come from?

Those were the only thoughts going through the blond.

Naruto took a second to study the features of the young princess and notice one thing about the lady. The way her eyes seem lost to the world. Normally the young lady had nothing but happiness in her blue orbs but this time the happiness was not among them. He saw that the young princess was also lost in thought. He was unsure what could have caused her problems. Naruto knew that sometime the best thing that anyone could do was give a listening ear. Taking a deep breathe he walked towards the princess.

"Is something on your mind, Sonia?" The young lady lightly jumped from being disturbed from her thoughts. She turned around to see who was talking to her and saw that it was the only male in the whole house for now. Taking a second to calm herself down, she eyed the prankster. She was unsure if she should tell him her problems or not.

"Oh, Naruto, it's just you." Sonia turned away from the blond and stared at the pound in front of her. "I am just out of here… thinking." She trailed off unsure how to talk about her problems. She was just unsure how to address her personal problems. Maybe if they just started talking she would be able to tell him what her dilemma was.

"Thinking?" Naruto repeated, raising am eye brow. "About what? Maybe I can help?" Naruto walked towards the young lady. As soon as the blond was near the young princess he sat down next to Sonia. If there was one thing that the blond knew he was capable of was having an open ear.

"Hmmm..." Sonia was unsure how to bring up her own issues. Why couldn't someone write a book on how to bringing up conflicting issues. She just needed to find the right words. "Naruto, have you ever thought about what your future?"

"As in being the Ultimate Prankster?"

"No," She giggled a bit. "Your actual future. What you will do once you finished school. Where you want to be in within a few years. What your end goal of life is. Have you ever thought of any of this?"

Naruto was taken back. These were deep questions that the blond had said to himself when he was young. These were the question that motivated the blond in his youth. And for a fleeting moment all of them vanished after the war. Now that that he had a second chance at a life what did he want out of this new chance at a normal life?

"I have…" Naruto true fully answered Sonia.

"And are you any closer to these goals then you were when you first asked yourself these questions?" Sonia was curious now. Now she wanted to hear what the blond had to say.

"I was close at one point. All I wanted in life was to be acknowledge by the people of my town. And I felt that if I became the leader of my town that they would do that. After so many trails in my life they started to slowly acknowledge me due to the fact that I had done a noble deed. But it still didn't feel right. I felt that I was not any closer to my goal. Maybe because I felt that their acknowledgement was hollow. That even though people were saying they could see me leading them it all felt hollow."

"What did you do if you felt their acknowledgement was false?"

"I brushed it off." Sonia raised an eyebrow. She couldn't believe that Naruto didn't do anything with their hollow actions. "I knew that if their acknowledgement was hollow then I haven't reached my goal yet. Which just meant that I still had a long way to reach my goal."

"And now?"

"I'm not any closer to my goal then I was that day." Naruto gave a small laugh. This was true for the blond, as he was no longer in his home village. Which meant that the blond can no longer become hokage, but Sonia didn't need to hear about those small little details. He could at least give her some hope.

Sonia smiled at the blond. Looks like Naruto hadn't given up on his goal yet. That was a good thing. It meant that Naruto was still working on his goal. And she wanted to see if the blond could achieve his goal or not.

"I know that one day that you will reach this goal of yours Naruto." Naruto smiled. Even if the dream was no longer obtainable, he still had people that wanted nothing more than to support him. That was more than enough for the blond.

"What about your, Sonia?" Now that some of his past has been revealed to the young lady, he needed to know hear about what drove the young lady. Sonia froze up for a spilt second. She didn't know how to answer the blond. She knew that the blond was going to ask her this question, but she was still not ready to answer.

"…Believe it or not…" Sonia closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stead herself for what she was going to say next. "I have never had a dream for myself."

Naruto eye brow rose. He was unsure how to response to that statement. But looking at the young lady, he knew there was more to her story. No one in their life went through their life without some kind of goal or dream to help push them forward. But at the same time he also knew that maybe this world was different. Maybe people in this world could go through their life without ever setting a goal.

"My entire life from the day that I was born to the day that I become an adult has all been set for me. There has been no dream for me. No goal. Simply one thing was certain in all my life. I was born to serve my country. Anything else would be seen as me turning my back to my country."

"But no one is born to be a slave for their country." Naruto countered. He knew that she was a princess. It was her title after all. But the way she sounded, her only duty in her life was to live for her country and nothing else. That was just not right for the blond ninja.

Sonia lightly giggled at the blonde's reaction. She was not sure why the blond thought that but she will clear that up as soon as possible.

"I never said that I was a slave, Naruto. No. I see myself as more of a vessel." That confused Naruto ever further. But he didn't want to cut her off from her explanation. "I am the vessel of my country. I carry their hopes, their dreams, and their futures. I have known this since I was a chided. And I have accepted this very fact."

Sonia looked down as she placed both her hands in her lap, clenching them hard enough that her knuckles were turning white. She knew all this, but why did it still feel something was off? Before meeting the blond ninja, she never question it. But now…

"But you are a person." Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts. "Just because you were born as their princess doesn't mean that you're not a person. You still have goals that only you can accomplish."

"Even so, I cannot turn my back on my people." Sonia looked up, and stared into the bright blue eyes of Naruto. "I love my people. I love my country. I will do anything for my people or my country. I would gladly die for my country if that meant my people could be safe. I am loyal to my country first and Sonia Nevermind, second. Nothing will ever change that simple fact."

Naruto could see the fire in her eyes. She was truly unselfish person. She knew what her life was going to be like. But that didn't faze the princess. In fact she embraced the hard life that awaited her. But even though she embraced that, it did leave her missing one important aspect of her life. A childhood. She had grown up and never once had a chance to be a normal person. That just seem a sad way of living.

"But you're still Sonia Nevermind, The Ultimate Princess. You are one of the best friends that anyone could ask. Your eyes always shine whenever you see something new that interests you. You are~"

"A princess that will one day have to serve her country when the times comes." Sonia finished telling the blond. She understood why the blond was having a hard time accepting this, but he just had to accept that fact.

"I don't have to like that." Naruto responded back. A frown formed on his face. But that frown disappear as he saw a smile form on the features of the young princess. That smile on was enough to rid the blond of his anger.

"Thank you…" Sonia gently placed a hand on the cheek of the whisker blond. Naruto eyes shot up, surprise by her actions. "Please close your eyes." Naruto didn't question her odd request. He just closed his eyes.

"Thank you for worrying about me. Thank you for seeing me as a normal person. And thank you for being a friend to me, Naruto." He could feel the gentle breath near his face. "There is one thing you should know, Naruto."

"And that is?" Naruto whispered, losing himself into the moment. He could feel Sonia slowly leaning in closer to the blond. He felt the young lady shift. He felt the young lady gently rub his cheek as she leaned closer to the blond.

"That…" She whisper into the ear of the blond, as she…

 ***The next day, class over***

"Alright everyone before you go home, I have one important announcement to make." Chisa announce to her classroom. She took a second to scan the room. She saw that everyone had a confused expressions on their faces. She just hope that they were ready for her bombshell.

"As much as I would like that everyone stayed with us till their school years were over with, I know that sometimesw that is not the case." Chisa took a deep breath. "Are good friend, Sonia Nevermind, will unfortunately will have to say goodbye to us as she is being called back home."

Now she saw everyone eyes widen at the news. She was just as sad as the rest of her students that Sonia was leaving them, but she knew that sometimes not everyone stays at the school till the end. It was just a sad fact in life. A storm of questions rained down as they tried to ask Sonia as to why she was suddenly leaving them.

But Naruto expression was just blank. All he could do was replay the scene from last in his mind over and over again.

 ***Last Night***

" _ **That you should enjoy every moment with everyone in your life… You will never know when a person will suddenly disappear…" Sonia whisper into the ear of the blond. Naruto was confused as to why she said that. But then felt Sonia soft hand was no longer touching his cheek. In fact without the soft touch of her hand it felt as though his cheek was suddenly colder.**_

 _ **He could hear her soft footsteps as she hurried back to her room. He could ran and catch up with her and ask her what she meant. But the blond kept his eyes closed. For in the bond heart he knew one thing. He might be losing an important person in his new life as quickly as they entered his life. And the fear that there was nothing that he could do.**_

 **End of the chapter.**

 **What did you think?**

 **Leave a review.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay.**

 **But hey here's another chapter.**

 **Whenever I write a chapter I have a goal on the reviews.**

 **For this chapter I am aiming for 15 to 20 reviews.**

 **Help me get reach my goal. Please and thank you.**

 **Before I forget there's a message to the readers at the end of the chapter.**

 **Please take a second to read it.**

 **Without further ado**

 **Chapter 13: A time to say goodbye…**

Sonia Nevermind, did not know when it all began. She knew what her life would lead too. She didn't question it as she slowly was becoming an adult. In fact she learned to embrace the future that was one day going to be hers. There was no chance for her to escape her future. She did not hate this fact. She knew that any action she could take would not halt this. But she was going to take on this unforeseen future with the brightest of smiles. That was her vow.

Her future already looked brighter than it was one year ago. A year ago she remember the shooting star that she saw in the night sky, as she made a wish. It was with that wish she already knew her future was heading to the right path.

Sonia took a moment to remember her early childhood.

As a child, she loved the fact that she was a princess. She had everything that a child could ever ask for. Private Chiefs that made the best food that any young girl could ask for. The best dresses that always made everyone commented on. People that always did everything for her that she never had to lift her finger. That was the happiest life that any child could ask her. At that young age she never question her livelihood.

When did she start to question her lifestyle and everything around her?

When she was a teen.

As a teen, the world doesn't feel as new as it does when you're young. But at the same time, you still have as many questions as you did when you're a child. Sonia will always remember the day that her father had told her that her future would hold for her. Her father from a young age had told her that the royal family duty was to serve the country. The people of the country supported the royal family and in returned they supported the people. That is how the country flourished for centuries. And that's how the country will continue to flourish for future centuries.

She knew this, she accepted this but she did not want to accept the sentence that came from her father's mouth.

"The most important lesson that all royal members of the Nevermind family will ever be this one. This country can only thrive with the support of the people. As long as the people support the country, then we, of the royal family will do everything in our power to support the people. It's an endless cycle that has kept this country thriving for centuries. And it will continue to keep this country thriving for future generations. As long as you remember this the people will always support you when it's your time to run this country." Sonia heard those words until they were drilled into her head. But she always knew that her father words were meant to guide her. With that in mind she took his words to heart. It was not till later in life when her father had been forced to tell her one of the down sides of being a princess.

"When the time comes, a princes will be here to take you hand in marriage. And no matter how much you want to scream and yell, this will be for the country. Please my little sunshine, do the right thing and do this for the country." She had forced a smile on her face as she nodded her head. Those words echoed in her mind as she grew up.

It's with those words that she hated being a princess.

She wanted to scream and yell. She wanted to know why her future was already decided before it had begun. This was not far to her. She did not wish to be born into this family. She wanted to break the chains that was her destiny.

When did this train of thoughts end for Sonia?

It was just any normal another day. Sonia had disguised herself to sneak out and see how the world outside her castle was like. That's when she saw the state that her kingdom was in. She saw the people did not have much, but they made do with the little that they had. Walking around, she heard the people words.

They loved that the royal family was doing everything in their power to keep the people happy. That they never abused their power to hurt the common folk. She heard many things that praised her family and not once did they speak ill about her family. All she could was smile at hearing those words. But when they spoke that they would gladly die to protect the family and this country. Hearing those words shocked the young princess.

If the people were willing to sacrifice their lives for her family, then she should be able to do the same thing for them. She went from hating what her future would lead and instead accepted it. If the people were going to die then she could do the same for them.

With the one declaration, she embraced her future and told herself that she will become the ultimate princess. She could at least do that for her nation. But at the same time, why did it feel like a piece of her was not coming with her.

Taking a deep breathe, Naruto, felt a little empty. Only a few days had pass since Sonia had announce that she would be leaving them all. Along with that, since the class did everything they possible could do to make Sonia final days with them feel like truly special days. Maybe those days were special, but at the same time they just felt empty. Like a pit of despair, all they were doing was making Sonia departure all the harder.

Tonight was her last night, as her flight takes off tomorrow morning. She already had her last meal with the class and now it was just Sonia and the rest of her roommates with her, before they went off to sleep.

At least none of their classmates knew that she was living with Naruto. Sonia knew that no one would pay attention to the fact that she had three other female for roommates. All they would pay attention to was the fact that she was living with another male. With that she was able to save some gossip from being spread around. That was the only good side that the young lady was able to justify it with.

"Ibuki, is too sad!" Whined the young musician as she sprawled herself out on the coffee table. Normally a song, a tune, anything would pop into her head, but right now nothing was coming into her mind. All that she heard in her head was the sound of silence. That only left the young lady feeling down. She was losing a friend and there was nothing that she could. Groaning, Ibuki, was tempted to start pulling her hair out until a song came to her mind. That was the best plan that her mind could come up with.

"Mioda-san! Please stand up straight!" Chisa scolded the young lady. Groaning once again, Ibuki, did what Chisa had just said. She didn't want to argue with the young teacher. But at the same time she was not sure if said teacher was sad about Sonia leaving or not. She saw that Chisa was cleaning around the kitchen. Throwing away all the trash, even doing anything with a smile, and yet it didn't even seem like Chisa was affected by the fact that Sonia was leaving.

Then again, Ibuki, didn't know much about Chisa too know if she was someone that needed to clean when something was wrong with her, or simply loved to clean. She hope that it was the first and not the latter.

Natsumi, on the other hand was doing everything that she could to contain her smile. She had nothing against Sonia, she didn't hate her company, nor did she find the young princess annoying. It just came down to the fact that she just felt that there too many ladies around Naruto. She had confidence in her body. She knew her body was one that many desired for. But that confidence can only stretch so far.

As far as the young blond was concerned, the less girls around the prankster the better for her.

Natsumi took a second to glance around the room and notice that no one had truly talked. She felt the room atmosphere was one of depression. She knew the reason behind it, but she still could take some pleasure from the fact that one of the girls was now going to be gone from the prankster life. She just wouldn't say that part out loud.

Taking a sip from her drink, she glance at the blond male in question. And from Natsumi could see he looked blank. She was not sure if that was the correct term to use but that's how the blond looked in the young lady eyes. He had no life in his eyes. She frowned for a brief second at seeing how Naruto looked. She was unsure how to approach the blond.

"Hey teach," Ibuki broke the silence. "Do we really have to say goodnye to Sonia? Couldn't she just stay with us?" No one was surprise that Ibuki was the one who asked the question. But now that everyone attention. How was Chisa going to answer a simple question.

Chisa, stopping cleaning. She had to take a moment to find the right words to answer her student question. She knew that there was no easy way to answer it, but at the same time no one was going to like the response that she was about to give. "Mioda-san, I wish that it was a simple answer to that, but the reason we can't—"

"It's for the sake of my country." Sonia finished off for the orange haired teacher. Sonia felt that it would be easier hearing it from her mouth then another.

"Ibuki, doesn't like it!" declared said girl, as she puffed out her cheeks and pouted for all to see. This was her friend leaving, the only answer she would have accepted was around the lines of world peace or for eternal melody that smooth people. Those were the only two answers she was okay with it.

Sonia sweat drop at the reaction that Ibuki had given. But then again, she felt a little joy at the fact that her friend was had given such a reaction. At least she knew that people were going to miss her. She found some closure at knowing this fact. At least she had some good memories from her school years.

She glance over to the blond and saw that he was silent throughout all this. That left her wondering what was going through his mind. Was he happy that she was leaving? Or was he sad? Indifferent?

So many questions and not enough time to ask everything that was on her mind.

"Hey, Sonia…" Naruto finally spoke, causing everyone to look in his direction. "Can we speak outside for a bit?" Sonia nodded her head, unsure what the blond wanted to speak to her about. But hopefully, they might be able to get some stuff off there chest. Without saying another word she stood up and walked with the blond to the backyard.

The walk was short, but for the princess, it felt as if the yard was a thousand miles away. Not long, were the two finally outside. Both sat down, side by side, staring into the backyard. No words were spoken as the two just stared out. The only that was heard the sound of insects being made.

"Is there really no way for you to stay here… with us?" Naruto was the one who had broken the silence; and Sonia, couldn't be happier that he was the one who broke the silence. She was unsure if she would be able to keep her composure for long if the silence kept going on.

"This is the best course of action for my country." Sonia once again repeated herself. Lightly clenching her fist, she felt that all week that was her responses whenever she was ask this question. She wanted to give a different response every time she was asked but no matter how much she tried to think of a different answer nothing came to her mind. It just kept coming back to the same response.

"But, is this what you really want?" Naruto repeated the question. The blond knew when he was given an answer that the person didn't truly believe in. And hearing the same words come out of her mouth for the past week just confirm that she was only doing her duty. She was not doing any of this out of her own free will. He wanted to hear from her own mouth and in her own words what he truly wanted.

"Of course it is!" Sonia defend herself. She knew that her people needed her back in her home country. That her family would not pull her from the school unless they needed too. She knew that…

She knew that she still hadn't figured a reason that appealed to her. She didn't want to be selfish. She didn't want to seem ungrateful. But there was nothing about this decision that made her happy. As the Ultimate Princess, her duty was to her people and her country. But as Sonia Nevermind, she had failed to convince herself that she should do this.

"It's okay to be selfish." Sonia felt an arrow piece her heart at hearing his sentence. Naruto knew he was treading dangerous territory. And yet, he need to push on. "It's okay to say that this you don't want this." Another arrow pierced her heart. "No one would blame you. Everyone will understand if you want to live and be like any other girl out there."

Something in the mind of Sonia snapped. Maybe it was the words that he used. Or the fact that it felt like she was being attack for her personal choices. But something in the back of her mind told her to fight back at the words that Naruto was using on her.

"I am not like every other girl out there, Naruto!" She marched forward to the blond. "I am a princess of a country! Everything I do is for the sake of my country! I would do anything for the sake of my country. I'll do anything for the sake of my country. Even if that requires my life to be taken." She was standing in front of the blond. Her eyes glaring into the eyes of the prankster. The fire in her eyes burning. She didn't enjoy the way Naruto talk about her decision. She needed to sow the blond that she was okay with what life was throwing at her.

"I know that!" Naruto yelled back at the blond princess. "But I don't want you to do something that you might regret!" Naruto took a deep breath and slowly calm himself down. He needed to keep a calm head, otherwise he might just lose it.

"And what would I regret!?" Sonia yelled at the blond. All she saw was red.

"That you walked away from your friends! That you walked away from the one chance of being a normal girl!" He finally told her. He knew from personal experience on losing a chance to be a normal person. Sonia was a good friend. But at the same time he knew that she was not the type to put herself first before others. Then again with her talent it only made sense that she was an unselfish person.

Sonia grew quite. She didn't know how to response to his statement. He was worried that she wouldn't have a chance to be a normal girl. She was touched. He was remembering the fact that she wanted a chance to be a normal girl and didn't want her to throw away her only chance at that lifestyle.

Why did he have to make her decisions that much harder.

"Thank you…" Sonia quietly said. Clasping her hands, she didn't know what her next words would be. "Thank you… for remembering my wish… But…"

"But…" Naruto repeated, he felt his heart slowly sinking into the pit of his stomach.

"I have a duty. And that duty is too my people." Sonia closed her eyes. But she felt the tears slowly start to build. She was the Ultimate Princess. Losing her emotions was not becoming of one in her position. She needed to regain herself. She needed to keep her emotions in check. She needed…

She needed someone to give her a hug.

Without saying anymore she walked past Naruto. She didn't want the blond to see her tears that were so close to spilling. As soon as she felt that she was no longer in eye sight of the blond she ran towards her bedroom. Even though she did everything that she could to make sure that Naruto didn't see her run to her bedroom, he was able to hear her footsteps as she ran towards away from the blond.

Placing a hand on his forehead, Naruto, rubbed his temple. He was not sure how he could fix her situation. But Sonia, was a friend. And if there was one thing that Naruto was known for it was for helping his friends out when they needed his help. And this was not going to be any different than any other time.

 _*The next night*_

Sonia had already left for her home country. Her flight was early in the morning and everyone had already said their goodbyes to the young lady. Now that left everyone a feeling empty at saying goodbye to such a dear friend. But for one blond prankster he was left alone with his thoughts. Sitting outside on his porch, Naruto, just stared waiting for an answer to come to his mind. But even the calmness that his home brought him brought no answers to the blond prankster.

Fiddling with his phone, Naruto, was unsure if he should contact Sonia to see if she had arrived to her home country safe. But each time he placed his thumb over the call button he couldn't bring himself to push the button. Maybe he was afraid that she wouldn't pick up the phone. Or the fact that he might call in a private moment. Or just something that he was unprepared to deal with. All of this was new emotions that Naruto was feeling was just nerve wrecking.

Just as he was about to pick himself up and head to his bedroom he felt something slowly place itself on his right shoulder. Glancing to his side he saw a mop of black hair resting on his shoulder. He didn't need to ask who it was. He already knew who it was just by the color of the hair.

"Ibuki, is sad…" She mournfully said, she snuggled closer to the blond. The blond was unsure what he should do next. But he did the first thing that came into his mind. He placed his right around the young lady to bring her closer. Ibuki did nothing but smiled at the prankster gesture. "Thank you…" She whispered to the blond.

"Ibuki, still wishes that Sonia didn't have to leave. She is one of us. She was meant to stay with us till the very end. Not leave in the middle of everything." Ibuki said, as she stared into space. For the young musician, she had already dealt with the heart break of losing bandmates to creative difference. It is the worst feeling watching them leave and not being able to anything about it.

"That's all true… I think if given a choice she would wanted to stay with us till the very end. But she had to do what she felt was right." Naruto knew that the last part of his sentence was force to come out of his mouth. He didn't enjoy the fact that he had to say it but there was no other way to say it.

"But if Sonia country didn't need the support of other countries she could be here with all of us. Ibuki would still have her friend here. All of us could be laughing and singing with one another." Naruto felt her tense for a brief second but he knew that was only because she cared for Sonia a great deal.

But something in the sentence, did something click in the mind of Naruto. If the only reason for Sonia departure was because her home country was in dire need of others support. Then there had to be a way for neighboring countries wanting to come to Sonia home country aid without needing Sonia to marry someone in return.

Now the bigger question entered the mind of Naruto.

What Sonia country was in need of and what could her country give in return?

Naruto knew that he was going to need to study everything that he could possibly could. And lucky for the young blond he knew the best way to make that happen.

"Ibuki," said girl glance up to see what the blond was going to say. "I think you might have given me a great idea how to get everything back to normal." Ibuki eyes widen. She was unsure what the blond was planning or what he was talking about. But if everything was going back to normal then she was fine with whatever plan the blond had.

Unknown to the two young two Ultimate's, a pair of eyes were watching them.

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Well what did you think?**

 **Leave a review**

 **The goal of this chapter is 15 to 20 reviews.**

 **Please help me reach that goal.**

 **Drop a review.**

 **Review!**

 **Review!**

 **Sheesh ever since I announce this story was going to be a harem the reviews have drop.**

 **So because I am doing that no one to give it a chance anymore.**

 **How fickle can all of you be!?**

 **With how little stories that there is in this section I am trying to give a chance that people can see a pairing they would like.**

 **I know I am sounding like an ass but can you blame me. No matter what I am going to do not everyone is going to be pleased. But everything thinks that their opinion is the only one that matters and that if any author doesn't follow what they want that their doing it wrong. Expect those same people have not attempted to do something besides cry about it. It gets annoying faster than you think.**

 **I don't understand why people have become nothing but crybabies about everything instead of taking a chance to see how it will turn out.**

 **I love the fans that are willing to see this story till the end. To me you're the people that make writing enjoyable. But to those crybabies, grow up.**

 **Sorry about my rant.**

 **But some of the guest reviews I have deleted you wouldn't believe how big of a crybaby a person could be. I just had to get this off my chest.**

 **For all the people that have enjoyed this story so far all I can say is thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It has been too long since I have last update.**

 **First update of the year. Yeah!**

 **Anyway this toke to long for me to update.**

 **I blame time and being busy.**

 **Dang you, personal life.**

 **Anyway I need to reply back to those PM that have piled up and hopefully get no angry replies.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Chapter 14: A small step towards the future.**

Hajime Hinata, was many things. He was a Reserve student. He was a plain looking male. He was given the short end of the stick when it came to having talent. He looked up to all the students that were fortuned enough to make the main course of the school. And if there was one thing that he was certain of, it was the fact that he was just a nervous wreck.

The reason as too why he was nervous was the fact that he was going to make a big step for his future. And at the same time staring down the front gates of Hope Peak Academy was not helping those same nerves calm own. He knew that the people that ran the school but he needed answers and at the same time there was only a handful people that could give him answers. He just hope that those people would willingly give him the answer.

He nervously started walking towards gate.

"Hey!" A voice shouted towards Hajime, making him stop in mid step. "What do you think you are doing Reserve course? Only the main course students are allowed to walk past those gates!" Hajime felt his heart slowly drop too his stomach. All he wanted were some answers, but apparently some people in this school didn't think much of the reserve course. And didn't even think that someone of his status should be allowed the school.

Turning around he came face to face to with the person shouting at him. And to the young student, he felt even smaller then he already felt. Standing in front of the young male was a tall male. He was a muscular man with an intimidating stature and many would described as good-looking. He has short dark greenish grey hair, pink eyes, and tan skin. Dressed in the school guard uniform. Hajime knew the person's name. Juzo Sakakura, the Ultimate Boxer. The best possible person to be a guard for anywhere and any person.

But for Hajime, there was one thing that stood out the most. It was his eyes. From the small handful people he was fortuned enough to meet all their eyes had a sense of warmth in them. But not this man standing in front of him. No his eyes only showed discontent towards the student. They should that he saw the young male as someone below him. As someone that was not worthy of his time.

"What are you doing here reserve course?!" Hajime took a step back. He felt the hate coming from the man voice. "This area is not meant for the likes of you. Turn around and go back to the slums that you crawled out from."

Hajime winched at his words. They felt like knives to the gut. He just wanted some answers, not be reminded about his status.

"I just wanted some answers." Hajime felt his words were small. That somehow he was losing the ability to properly speak.

"And you thought coming here was the best course of action?!"

"Well, uhmm… I." Hajime couldn't find the right words to say. He knew what he wanted to do, but this one man was making him regret stepping foot at the school. Was this not a school meant to help the future generations not put them down.

"Just crawl back to the hole you came out of…." Hajime winched at his words. Clutching his fist, his an anger, he was doing everything he could think of to keep himself calm and not swing at the guard. What the young man wanted was something so simple and yet no one wanted to help him out. "And who knows we might toss you a bone once in a while." The guard smugly told Hajime. The moment those words left his mouth, something, snapped inside the mind of Hajime.

Crocking a fist back, Hajime, aimed for the face of the guard. Closing his eyes he swung at the guard in blind rage. While he felt that he swung at the guard at a fast pace, he never felt his fist connect. Instead he felt something his fist back. Slowly opening his eyes he came to the sight that he was unsure if he should be grateful or more anger at.

Holding his fist back from touching the face of the guard was none other than one Naruto Uzumaki. And not only was the blond holding his fist back, but taking a moment to look at the guard he swung at and saw the blond was holding his fist back also. If Hajime had to take a guess, the guard was ready to knock his lights out from his little attack.

Within seconds, Naruto, release the two. The guard dusted himself off, glaring at the blond, with Naruto returning the glare, but stood in front of Hajime, protecting the reserve student from the school guard.

"Back away from that… that student!" The guard growled at the two. Hajime was taken back. He couldn't believe that this one person had this much distend for the reserve course. He knew that if Naruto was not here, he would have been called trash, or worst.

"I would if I didn't think the only thing protecting him from you is me." Naruto replied back. The blond didn't need his abilities to sense the hate coming from the guard. Growing up he knew when a person hated another person very existence. That was a feeling he knew all too well. While he was use to the feeling being directed towards him, he knew that this time it was not directed at him. Instead it was focus on the person standing behind him.

"You have no reason to protect someone of his standing! Just leave ad forget this ever happen!" The man snarled. Hatred flowing from his words. Naruto was unsure what will happen next, but knew he couldn't leave. The blond couldn't understand why the man had such a hatred towards the young man. But being someone that doesn't back away from protecting others. Naruto stood his ground. The guard gave a growl at seeing the main course student protecting a student from the reserve course.

Without thinking about his actions, Juzo, crooked his arm back. And swung. He was not going to deal with a troublesome student or anyone being disrespectful towards him. He didn't care if badly harmed the two students; nor did he care if the school would talk to him about his actions. All he cared about was showing a punk who was in charge.

Naruto stared down the fist that was rushing towards him. He knew for a normal person the speed of the fist was astonishing, but Naruto was not a normal person. He knew that he could counter the blow that was incoming but the bigger question is should he?

Judging by the person build. This was not a normal person. The muscle and the speed of the guard standing in front of him told the blond that he was no ordinary person. If he had to guess the man in front of him was formally a student from here. One that had a title that was somewhere in the physical category. But again the question still came to his mind. Should he block?

As the fist, was mere inch away from the blond, someone decided to interfere before the blow could make contact.

"What did you think you're doing, Sakakura-chan!" A hand grabbed the fist and brought it down. Firmly holding the hand down and now standing in front of the two students was none other than the homeroom teacher of class 77-B, Chisa Yukizome.

"Tch…" Juzo growled, as he pulled his arm back and glared at the three in front of him. He had nothing against the orange haired teacher. In fact she was one of the oldest friends and even graduate with her. But at the moment he wanted nothing to do with the young lady.

Without saying another word, he gave them a glare before walking away. He already let his anger get the best of him. He knew that it was time for him to leave before he did one more thing that he could possible come to regret. Turning around he stomped away from the small group.

Chisa stared down the young man as he walked away. Unsure why someone she knew for so long was acting that way. She feared that the stress of their secret mission was getting the best of him. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the angry expressions of the two that were on the receiving end of his aggression. She was unsure if she should say something to them, anything but she could not find the right words to say.

All she could do was the one thing that she felt that she could do. She turned to both of them and gave them a bow before she ran towards the direction that her old friend want towards. She was going to give him an earful on his actions. While at the same moment a thought ran through her mind. How was any of this okay? This was a child fighting a trained athlete! None of this was right!

"Here…" Naruto threw a soda can at the sitting form of Hajime. Hajime look up and quickly caught the can in his hands. Naruto was unsure of how Hajime was going to react to the recent actions of Juzo. Taking a seat next to the reserve student. The two sat in silence. Both knew they had to talk about the elephant in the room. But at the same time both were unsure how they should start the conservation.

"Why?" Hajime was the one who finally broke the silence, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. Looking at the black suit teen, he didn't want to speak afraid to stop the teen from speaking his mind. "Why does the school not want to address the darkness that's surging through the school. This place is meant to be the beacon of hope, but I have not seen this hope."

Naruto nodded his head. He had saw some of these instances that Hajime spoke of. The school did everything in their power to hide the Natsumi incident from the public. From what Naruto knew, Sato was expelled from the school for attempting to kill Natsumi. A reasonable punishment. And Natsumi, who spoke like she was going to kill another student, was suspended for several weeks. Something that was unfair in Naruto opinion. But Naruto, knew the reason why her punishment was lesser then Sato.

Her family.

That's the reason why they didn't want to throw Natsumi out of the school. One her brother was one of the main course students. They feared the fallout from the Ultimate Yakuza. If anything had happen to Natsumi, her brother, would stop at nothing to put the person responsible in the grave. And that was just her brother. If her father found out, then hell would rain down on the school. That was the main reason. One the fury that the family would bring, could tear the school down. And they also didn't want to lose the financial support that they were draining from the Kuzuryu family.

"I don't know…" Naruto solemnly spoke. He could agree with the statement that Hajime had said. "This school was built to give the future hope. Everyone that comes here represents that future. But that is just the students. The people who run this school have probably forgotten that meaning, but none of us have… at least I hope they haven't."

"All of you represent the future of all the people." Hajime commented on. He was one of those people that believed in the endless potential of the main course students. If they couldn't do it then what hope did a normal person had?

"Expect when someone says that, the fall is even greater." Hajime stared at the blond wondering what he was going to say next. "If you put people on a pedestal, and believe that nothing you can do will ever reach them, then you will never grow as a person. All you're doing is staring at them as they stand above you. Nothing changes. But once those people fall from their pedestal no one will know what to do and they panic as a result. All because no one dared to challenge those above them."

"Why would anyone try to challenge them?" Hajime was confused as to why one of the super high school level students would argue against the status Que. Wouldn't they be the ones that wanted nothing to change.

"To make sure that their kept on their toes." Hajime was confused now. "If they have a challenger coming at them they will bring out their best of the best to keep their spot. Never just winging it and saying that is their best."

Hajime was now understanding what Naruto was saying. People shouldn't fear the super high school level students as much as they do. Instead they should be challenging those same people and trying to take their spot. If people simply believe that what they could do now was their best, no one else was going to challenge that belief.

"What if they fail?" Hajime asked the one question that all the normal people wanted to ask, but were too afraid to ask. Maybe hearing the answer coming from one of the super high school level students could put his mind at ease. And maybe even giving him a view on what his decision should be.

"If we fail, then that's all on us. Maybe we focused too much on our talent that we failed to find other talents that support our talents. But as long as have the support of our friends and family we should be able to get back up and prove why people put their support into us."

"Naruto, what if you lost someone that meant a great deal to you." Naruto took a moment to think about what Hajime just said. Losing a person meant, to Naruto, losing a piece of his heart. The bonds that he lost along with the fact that there was nothing he could do to change that always left the blond ninja feeling empty. That was worse than anything else he ever felt. That was a feeling he never wanted to experience again.

Naruto knew how he was going to answer Hajime.

 ***Later that day, with Naruto***

Classes were over with, but Naruto, decided to not head home. Instead the blond had decided to do the one thing to try and erase the worries of the world from his world. He was laying down on the school rooftop, staring at the clouds. While he felt that the school day had gone through in a flash, but his mind didn't focus on the school. Instead it kept asking him the simple question, why didn't he try anything to stop Sonia from leaving. It kept whispering in his mind, never resting.

And now, Naruto, was trying to find a way to quite the voice in his mind.

She had to leave. She had to do it for her family. It was her duty as their princess to keep the safety of her country. She was never a normal teenage girl, even before she came to this school. Even before she was given her title. She… she sounded rack with sadness with her goodbyes. She sounded like she didn't want to leave them no matter what. She wanted someone to give her a reason to stay.

Why didn't he stop her?

He could've stop her. He could've gave her all the reasons as to why she should've stayed. Maybe try to fix her problem with her never needing to leave. HE could've done something, anything to try and prevent it from happening. But instead he just allowed it to happen.

Taking a deep breathe, Naruto, continue to stare into the empty sky. Why did the empty sky seem so calm, so peaceful? Why couldn't the whole world just be peaceful? No conflict. No lose. Nothing but peace and love filling the world. That seem like the ideal world for the young blond.

"Uzumaki-san, this is where you were hiding." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the source of the commotion. Looking at the source he came upon the sight of a young lady wearing the main course uniform. Lovely porcelain skin, with a pair of black tin glasses resting on her face.

"You're the Ultimate Secretary, Shinobu Togami." Naruto remember who she was. She smiled at the blond.

"Glad to know that you remember who I am." Naruto knowing that she wouldn't enjoy having a conversation if he was laying on the ground slowly stood back up. Dusting himself off, he walked to the young lady. Wondering why she wanted to talk with him. Last time they spoke it was over the fact that someone had broken a desk during a small physical bout between two people in his class. Since then he hadn't seen Shinobu.

"I have to ask you something important, Uzumaki-san." Naruto nodded his head. "Why has one of your classmates sent their papers in to withdraw from this school?"

Once again, the same question was ask, and once again there was only one way to answer it.

"Her country needed her…" Naruto answered robotically. He was tired of answering this question. No matter how many times he answered the question, no matter how many times he heard someone else answered the question it didn't change the fact. Sonia was gone. She left for the sake of her country and she will probably never come back.

Shinobu frowned, that was not the answer she was expecting to hear. "I saw that her papers stated it was for personal reasons, but that it not one that I was expecting to hear…" Placing her thumb on her chin, she had to think about this.

"How did you know she left the school?" It had drawn on the blond that someone outside of their class had found out about Sonia. The only people outside of their class that should have known would be the teachers. But he had to doubt that they would willingly give out that short of information.

Shinobu, took her thumb off her chin and turned to face the blond. "As the Ultimate Secretary, I am sometimes asked to help out the teachers when they feel they are being overwhelmed with paperwork. Her papers had landed on my desk and that just left me wondering why a person would want to leave this school."

"If you are done getting the gossip, you can leave now." Naruto waved her off. He felt angry that she came to him to find out what had happen to Sonia. As far as he knew, these two had never spoken to one another.

She raised an eyebrow at the blond. "I am not here for gossip. My job gives me information that many others would not find out through normal means. That does not mean that I go around spilling the information to everyone. But I do not like being left in the dark when it comes to important matters." Naruto nodded his head. She was not trying to be a gossip. She didn't like not being given the full details of anything she had to do.

"It's not like you could've done anything to change that."

"Me? No. There was nothing that I could do to change why she had to leave the school." Now Naruto truly wanted this lady to leave him alone. "But that does not mean that I couldn't offer some kind of solution."

Now Naruto was curious. "Explain."

"The Togami family has many connections around the world. With those connections we are able to grant financial support, medical support, and even resources if her nation needed it." She finished with a smile on her face. Now Naruto was confused. He was unaware of how Sonia country ran. He didn't know the struggle that they were facing, let alone why they actually needed help in. But there was one thing that seem odd with her proposal.

"What do you get out of it?" Naruto eyes narrowed at the blond lady standing in front of him. She had yet to say what she was going to get out of this deal.

"I don't have any power to actually finalize this deal." Naruto glared at her. "That does not mean that I cannot make the deal happen. My younger brother is the heir to the family. I want to support his rise to being the heir. And I feel that this deal will help support him and show all those with doubt that he is ready for the responsibility of leading our family will have some of those doubts erase."

"But why are you coming to me?"

"I know that you could not do anything to pull her from her duties. But if there was a way for Nevermind-san home country to receive the support they need sooner than later then maybe they will allow her to return to our school."

"Why me?" Naruto felt it was odd that she was coming up to him for this deal. While the deal seem like a dream come true, it felt odd that a stranger, who should know nothing about him was giving him everything he needed to bring back the princess.

"You are her friend, are you not? And you are the only one that I have had any interaction with from your class. I hope you can see my point of view and are willing to agree with the deal." She extended her hand out for the blond to shake it. Naruto took a moment to stare at her hand. While he knew that there would be no better way for him to get Sonia to return to them all. Even if he didn't know her full motive yet.

"Deal." He agree to her terms and shook her hand, signifying there deal.

*Rewinding back to Hajime and Naruto earlier conversation.*

"Naruto, what if you lost someone that meant a great deal to you." Naruto took a moment to think about what Hajime just said. Losing a person meant, to Naruto, losing a piece of his heart. The bonds that he lost along with the fact that there was nothing he could do to change that always left the blond ninja feeling empty. That was worse than anything else he ever felt. That was a feeling he never wanted to experience again.

"I already have." Naruto looked to the ground and stared into the eyes of Hajime. "And if I am ever given a chance to regain those friends back into my life I will do everything that I could to bring them back. That is my promise to myself."

 ***End of chapter***

 **What did you think?**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Again don't leave a flame.**

 **Leave a review.**

 **Goal is 15 reviews a chapter.**

 **Help me get them.**

 **They're like a drug.**

 **Anyway leave a review!**

 **I will say I think that the ending was rushed on this chapter.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be finishing up this arc. And give some insight of why some of the events have played out.**

 **I do hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Hopefully the speed has been well pace. I don't want to rush the story but don't want it to feel slow.**

 **Anyway I will talk about the pairings probably next chapter. Mainly in as in who is no longer in the running and who are still in.**


End file.
